For Your Eyes Only
by sanzo-reload
Summary: -complete- Through a series of unfortunate accidents, the heiress of a company was forced to become one of the host. Throw in some crazy hosts, rabid fangirls and a certain handsome Shadow King, their story will be anything but ordinary. KyouyaOC, KaoruOC
1. I'M SO NOT A GUY!

For Your Eyes Only

by sanzo-reload

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Ouran or any of its characters. I own Mikihara Yukiya though. Don't steal her or you'll suffer!

**A/N** : This is my first try on Ouran's fic. Hope you'll like it.

Synopsis : (I'm afraid, I'm not very good at synopsis.)

_Who knew this particular stalker was actually a new student of Ouran. My, aren't everyone getting richer everyday_? – Haruhi

Pairing : Kyouya/OC, Tamaki/Haruhi, Kaoru/OC

(**chapter01**) I'M SO NOT A GUY!!

-----

_(Normal POV)_

"Oh, no. I'm going to be late." Haruhi said to herself as she stole a quick glance at her wristwatch.

Stuffing all of her books into her bag, she went out of the library in haste and walked toward her class. The usually busy hallway was now empty. So quiescent, up until the point it almost scared her.

She kept walking until she began to hear some footsteps behind her. At first, she tried to comfort herself by assuming that it was just her imagining things but failed miserably as the footsteps grew closer to her.

Slowly and carefully, she turned to her back only to find that no one was there.

"Damn overactive imagination," she muttered incoherently. Sighing heavily, she continued to walk but came to a halt again when the sound of the footsteps surfaced again. Quickening her pace, she began to break into a run and unfortunately, so do the footsteps.

Without warning, Haruhi turned back once again and much to her surprise, she found a longhaired guy standing right behind her. Upon seeing her, the guy was trying to search for a place to hide but finally gave up the idea as he realized doing that now would be such a futile effort.

"Oh, I expected to see some crazy, perverted old man behind me when I turned around." Haruhi said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

The guy just remained silent, his eyes fixed onto the floor.

"Why are following me?"

"What gave you the idea that I was following you?" the guy replied rather harshly, giving her a cold, harsh glare.

"Urm.. maybe for the fact that you've been tailing me for at least 5 minutes now?" Haruhi replied.

The guy rolled his eyes. "Do you think that every single time when someone walks behind you?"

Haruhi sighed. "Great, another complex person."

"Geez, I'm just asking you a question. There's no need for us to turn this conversation into a game show," she continued.

"Fine. I just want to get to class," he responded.

"You're new, isn't it? What class are you in?"

"Class 1-A."

"Ah, we are in the same class."

-----

_(Haruhi POV)_

Mikihara Yukiya.

Who knew this particular stalker was actually a new student of Ouran. My, aren't everyone getting richer everyday?

Yes, we did arrive late for our class, thank you.

Oh yeah, talking about that, I made a mental note to myself not to be late to Host Club meeting after school. After that, I have to show the new student around campus, courtesy of Hikaru and Kaoru, who 'volunteered' themselves and me earlier to do just that. Damn rich bastards with so much free time in their hands!

Unable to help myself, I caught myself staring at Yukiya who was sitting by the window, one row in front of me. Only one thought crossed my mind at that time.

Wow, those hairs really are shiny!

-----

_(Normal POV)_

_After school_

"So, this is the cafeteria and.. you're not really listening aren't you?" Haruhi said, when she noticed that Yukiya was so absorbed in the game he was playing on his Nintendo DS.

"Wait.. I'm just about to beat the evil witch."

"This is important, you know. What if you got lost? This school is so gigantic. You can get lost even if you have a map and a compass." Haruhi asked in concern.

Still looking at the console's screen, he defended. "Then, I just follow anyone like I did with you. No sweat."

Haruhi sighed at his casualness. "There's no point continuing with this tour. Mou.. where's Hikaru and Kaoru? They volunteered me and they gone as soon as they school finished."

Just as she ended her sentence, the twins appeared.

"Yo, Yukiya-chan. Let's go!" they said as they dragged the poor guy and snatched the Nintendo DS from his grasp.

"Hey, give me back my DS and where exactly are you guys taking me again?" Yukiya screamed as he struggled to extricate himself from the twins.

Smiling evilly, Hikaru replied. "We are going to bring you…"

"… to the best place ever in the entire school." Kaoru finished with the exact same evil smile.

Giving the twins an odd look, he turned to Haruhi. "Don't you ever think that, they finishing each other's sentences as scary?"

"All the times." Haruhi replied nonchalantly.

"Here we are," the twin said in synch as the stopped in front of a door.

"Music Room 3? What the hell are we doing in a place like this?"

Opening the door..

-----

_(Yukiya POV)_

.. I found myself in a tropical paradise.

Nah, I'm just joking. What do you expect? This is, after all, a school, not some magical wonderland, or anything. So, don't expect too much.

"Wow, this is a magnificent place ever," I said, making sure that my every word was dripping with sarcasm. As I looked around, I saw something that I never thought would exist in a music room.

"What the hell.." my words trailed off as I was totally transfixed to the ground.

"What is it, Yukiya-san?" Haruhi asked.

"Is that chocolates?" I asked, my fingers pointing to a table at the center of the room.

"Apparently, it is."

"That's like a lot."

"Um.. I guess? But it's Hun-"

Before he managed to finish his sentence, I already charged toward the table and stuffed the chocolates ravenously down my throat. Man, I love chocolate.

"Um.. Yukiya-san. I don't think it's healthy to eat chocolate that much." Haruhi advised.

However, being me, I ignored it. I mean, what could be healthier than chocolate?

"Tsk.. tsk.. Why are you eating my chocolate?" a blond-haired kid who was holding a bunny emerged from behind a guy much taller than he was. His eyes began to water.

Ah, I made someone cry on my first day. Yaay me!! (please note the sarcasm)

Crouching down so that I stood at the same level as him, I patted his head. "What did I do? Stop crying.." I said, my lips were still dirty with all the chocolate stains.

"Ah, you want some chocolate?" I offered him one of the chocolate bars from the table.

"Hey, that chocolate is not yours for you to offer at other people in the first place. Anyhow, Hunny-senpai, are you okay?" Haruhi asked the little kid.

"Senpai?"

"He's a third year student, Haninozuka Mitsukuni and the taller one is Morinozuka Takashi, also third year."

I gaped at the scene befall my very own two eyes. Who gave the right for a six-years-old kid to be a third year student? Wow, the world did change a lot while you were asleep.

Scratching my un-itchy head, I introduced myself. "Hi, I'm a new student. First year, Mikihara Yukiya."

"Miki-chan no daisuki!" Hunny jumped and hugged me while I remained still and tried to ignore my sudden urge to throw him to the ground.

Okay, he was cute but could you seriously blame me on that urge? I have issue with hugging and being hugged. It was all in the genetic.

"By the way, who is this Miki-chan?" I questioned, uncomfortable with my new nickname.

Haruhi smiled. "You'll get used to it."

Just when I thought thing couldn't get any stranger, another person came into the room.

-----

_(Normal POV)_

"Are? Who are you?" Tamaki asked as he noticed a stranger in the room.

"New student, Mikihara Yukiya." Haruhi explained.

"Oh, allow me to rephrase my question," Tamaki said, taking Yukiya's hand in his before continuing, "What a wonderful guy like you doing in our place?"

With that question and the fact that Tamaki was so close with him, Yukiya blushed furiously and swiftly pushed him away. "What the hell are you doing?"

Tamaki regained his composure quickly before announcing to the Host Club. "Apparently, I'm not _his_ type. Anyone else want to try?"

"Try? And why are you using_ 'his'_ in your sentence when you're referring to me?" Yukiya fumed.

"Ah, I know this one. That's because you're a guy! Right? Right?" Tamaki answered excitedly.

"What?! What made you think I'm a guy?" Yukiya continued, feeling her face heated up in anger.

"You're wearing a male uniform." Hunny answered innocently.

"That doesn't mean I'm a guy!! Look, I have long, shiny hair!"

"Even a guy can have a long, shiny hair. Think of all the shampoos and salons out there that can do that." Kaoru refuted.

"God, what the hell is your problem? Why can't you believe me?"

Tamaki scrutinized the person in front of him properly. "Urm.. I don't know. I just don't feel the female aura from this person."

Yukiya, who was on the verge of breaking, suddenly grabbed Tamaki on the shirt.

"Oh, I give you a female aura." She was about to give him a nice punch when the King, once again successfully made a stupid remark. "Look, the way he reacted also showed that he is indeed a … HE!"

"Ah, you're right, senpai!" Haruhi said, convinced with Tamaki's comment.

"WHAT??!! What did the way I reacted got to do with my gender?"

"She is indeed a girl." Kyouya suddenly appeared with his notebook in his hands, his lips forming a smile. "At least, that's what stated in the school record."

"Great, is there any other person in here? Why is everyone emerged out of nowhere?" Yukiya mumbled.

"So, she is a girl." Hunny intervened.

"If you're a girl then, why are you wearing a male uniform?" the twins asked.

"That is indeed a good question." Kyouya stated.

Yukiya rolled her eyes at the question. "I don't have much of a choice, do I? Apparently, Ouran sent me the wrong set of clothes. Since it took time for the new set of clothes to be made, I have to wear whatever it is that I got. I can't go to school naked, can I?"

"Urm.. That would be such a nice scene and to think about it, it might also attract a lot of attention," Tamaki said, which in the end earned himself a nice punch on the face by both Yukiya and Haruhi, while the twins kept laughing at the back.

"Do you hate the female uniform?" Haruhi added.

"Are you kidding me? Do I hate female uniform? No, I don't. I just hate both male and female attire. So, wearing any of them wouldn't make any difference to me."

"Now that we accomplished that, the client will be here any minute." Kyouya said calmly.

"Okay, everyone. Let's go to our position," Tamaki ordered to everyone else.

"Client? What client? What's going on here?" Yukiya asked, looking very perplexed.

"Yukiya-san, I have to go first. I'll explain everything to you tomorrow," with that, Haruhi left the scene, leaving Yukiya with Kyouya alone.

Yukiya looked up at Kyouya. "Um.. aren't you like going to go to whenever position it is? Anyway, I will make my leave now. I think my limo should arrived by now."

Correcting his glasses, he replied with a smile. "I don't think we have been properly introduced to each other. My name is Ootori Kyouya." He said as he held out his hand to her.

"Ah, Ootori Group, desshou? That's such a big company." She responded as she took his hand. "Mikihara Yukiya. It's nice meeting you."

"Yes, it's very nice indeed."

-----

**A/N** : Sorry for the short intro chapter. Can you please tell me what you think? I need to know whether people like it or not, so I can continue with the next chapter.

Now, please push the little button below -. I know you want to.

l

l

l

l

l

V


	2. Host Club ni Yokosou!

For Your Eyes Only

by sanzo-reload

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Ouran or any of its characters. I own Mikihara Yukiya though. Don't steal her or you'll suffer!

**A/N** : This is my first try on Ouran's fic. Hope you'll like it.

Synopsis : (I'm afraid, I'm not very good at synopsis.)

_Who knew this particular stalker was actually a new student of Ouran. My, aren't everyone getting richer everyday_? – Haruhi

Pairing : Kyouya/OC, Tamaki/Haruhi, Kaoru/OC

(**chapter02**) HOST CLUB NI YOKOSOU!!

-----

_(Normal POV)_

_Ootori Mansion_

"Kyouya.."

Upon the sudden interaction, Kyouya averted his gaze from the page of the book he was reading to his father. "Yes, father," he answered, waiting for a response.

"I heard that the daughter of the Mikihara Company has entered Ouran."

Correcting his glasses, he replied. "Yes, it is indeed true."

"Good. Be close to her and it might do us good."

"Yes, father," he answered curtly before continuing to eat his breakfast in silence.

-----

_Ouran Cafetaria_

"Host Club?" Yukiya raised her eyebrows at the word.

Haruhi nodded her head slightly.

"Isn't it like a club where girls have to pay to chat with some guys?" she continued, scooping some of Haruhi's lunch into her plate at the same time.

"Heh.. You sure know an awful lot about Host Club, don't you, Yukiya-chan?" the twins suddenly appeared from behind Haruhi.

Yukiya's eyes twitched at the comment. "So, what are you suggesting here?"

Kaoru shrugged. "Nothing."

Haruhi sighed. "But it's not like we are getting any money out of it."

"Oh, so it is all just a voluntary work? Wow, you guys sure are noble."

"Thank you." Hikaru replied with a grin.

"Erm.. Please note the sarcasm, Hikaru." Yukiya retorted, her lips forming a smirk.

"So how long are you going to pretend to be a guy?" Haruhi interrupted.

"I told you, I'm not pretending. It's just th-"

"Of course she doesn't have to pretend, Haruhi. I mean, look at her, she doesn't even looks like a girl, ne, Kao-"

Hikaru stopped at his mid-sentence when three fishcakes suddenly landed on his face.

"I dare you to say that again," Yukiya threatened, holding a pair of chopstick in her hand.

Hikaru peeled off the fishcakes off his face before giving the girl in front of him a harsh, scathing look. "Nobody dares to mess with my face," he said in a dangerously low voice.

"And nobody messes with my gender," Yukiya snapped as she stood up from her seat to come face to face with Hikaru, her eyes matched his.

"Whoever loses will have to buy lunch for the rest of the month," Hikaru shouted.

"Deal."

Kaoru and Haruhi exchanged confused glances with each other as the other two engaged in the totally pointless and inane staring contest of their own.

-----

"Mikihara Yukiya, the only heir of Mikihara Construction Company.." Kyouya read the student profile aloud.

Smirking, he muttered to himself. "She should be interesting."

-----

_(Yukiya POV)_

"Damn it, I can't believe I lost to Hikaru. Boy, am I getting weaker everyday?" I complained, swallowing the content of the soda can with relish.

"You have to buy lunch for the rest of the month." Hikaru reminded joyfully.

"You don't have to remind me. I stand by my promise."

"We're here." The twins announced as we reached Music Room 3.

As I peered inside, I saw Tamaki paced back and forth, looking very much anxious. As the King saw Haruhi at the doorway, he quickly ran to her, pretty much pushing every other people who were in his way.

"You guys are late. I'm started to worry about Haruhi's wellbeing." He said, hugging Haruhi very tightly before he continued. "I don't trust these two unscrupulous twins," he said, giving the twins a very dirty look.

"I'm suffocating here," Haruhi interrupted.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Tamaki apologized, letting go of her instantly.

"Mou.. You don't have to worry about me all the times, Tamaki-senpai. I am capable of taking care of myself," she continued, straightening the wrinkles on her uniform.

"But.. Couldn't a dad be worried of his daughter?"

I laughed at Tamaki's antique. Daughter? Who was he kidding? There was no mistake that he was interested in Haruhi much more than as a daughter. And how could Haruhi feigned indifferent at his affection? Love certainly is interesting thing.

"You guys should get changed now." Kyouya intervened.

"Hait.. hait.." the twins went to the changing room, dragging Haruhi along with them while the King followed closely behind them.

"I'm going to change too, ne, Takashi?" Hunny said to Takashi, and then went to the changing room.

With everyone gone from the room, I turned to Kyouya. "Is it just me or is Tamaki really likes Haruhi?"

Kyouya smiled. "I don't meddle into other's business."

"Heh, really? I thought he's your best friend." I said to him, resting my chin on the back of my hands.

_(Kyouya POV)_

"Best friend? That's a fairly interesting view."

Correcting my glasses, I continued. "Even if I'm his best friend, I don't think I have any obligation toward him. Beside, if he really wants something, he should try to get it himself."

My response brought a smile on her face. "Haha.. I guess, you're right. Anyway, I should get going now," she said as she dashed toward the changing room.

"You're going wrong way. Exit door is over there."

Turning to her back, she responded. I know. I just want to say goodbye to Haruhi before I left." As she said that, she went into the changing room.

"But…" I stopped myself from saying further. Instead, I smiled to myself, "This should be interesting."

_(Normal POV)_

"Urm.. which one is Haruhi's changing room? Ah, there it is." Yukiya whispered to herself as she saw a door with Haruhi's name on it.

Opening the changing room's curtain abruptly, she stuck my head inside. "Hiyo, Haruhi. I got to hea-"

Her words trailed off as Haruhi twirled around, revealing her not-so-flat chest covered by a bra.

_A moment of silence._

"Anou, Haruhi. You know, I don't care if you have a fetish for feminine product or whatever, but I really think this is pretty much overdoing it. I think I should tell someone. You need hel-" her words were cut off yet again when someone suddenly yanked her hard by her wrist and forced a piece of cloth onto her mouth.

Yukiya tried to scream and even struggled to free herself from the captor's grasp but failed to do so as the darkness consumed her.

-----

_(Yukiya POV)_

'_What should we do? We can't just let her go like that.'_

'_That's for sure, dono. It'll jeopardized Haruhi's position in Host Club.'_

'_We should kill her!'_

'_No, that's too extreme, even for us!'_

"What the hell with the noise?" I mumbled to myself as I forced my eyes to adjust to the blinding light. _Oh my gosh, my head hurts. What the hell has happened?_

I tried to cover my eyes with my hands, but then I realized that my hands and legs were tied. A surge of panic washed all over me. I looked around and noticed that I was still in Music Room 3, so why the hell am I being tied down?

Looking up, I saw the rest of the Host Club. Without thinking, I called out for them.

"Hey, guys. I'm here."

"Ah, dono. She woke up already." I heard the twins's voice as both of them went toward me.

"Quick, let me out of this rope." I ordered when a sudden realization hit me.

"Anyway, there's something important that I want to tell you guys. Haruhi h-"

"What do you want to tell us? That she's a girl?" Tamaki interrupted.

I gave him a confused look. "What? I was about to say that Haruhi has a fetish with feminine product. Wait.. WHAT? HARUHI'S A GIRL??!"

The twins shrugged. "What a great way to blow up a secret, dono."

"SHUT UP!!"

"Ne, Miki-chan. Can you keep the secret?" Hunny asked, his eyes looked up to me innocently.

Kyouya smirked at me. "Now that you know her secret, we can't just let you go easily, ne, Yukiya-san?"

"Heh? What do you guys want to do?" I asked curiously.

Tamaki, who just regained his composure suddenly suggested. "You will be under Host Club's surveillance 24/7."

I snorted at his suggestion. "What? That's the best you can come up with? I mean, who will follow me when I went into the girls' restroom or something? Obviously, none of you can't. As we all know, girls' restroom is probably one of the hottest place for gossips."

"Haha.. She got that one right, dono. Even Haruhi can't go into girls' restroom."

"Then.. then.. then.."

"You're out of idea, don't you? You should've come up with much better and devised plan. Like, maybe you should make me one of the host, then when all the students believe that I'm a guy, there's no way I would divulged the secret because that's like revealing my own secret too. Don't you think that would be such a perfect plan, ne?"

The glint of mischief in the twins' eyes immediately made me regret saying all those stuff.

_Damn it. I really should learn to keep my mouth shut!_

"Dono, are you thinking what we're thinking?" they grinned, closing in to me while I tried to move backward bit by bit.

Tamaki smirked. "If it involved scissors and short hair, then yes, I'm thinking the same thing as you are."

I panicked. "Urm.. what the hell are you guys trying to do? I'm just joking with all those Host Club stuff. I mean, come on. Do you think that will really works? Urm.. Haruhi? Where are you?"

"There's no use of calling her. She already went home," one of twins spoke up, and then dipped his hands into his pocket to reveal a pair of scissors.

My eyes widen at the sight of the sharp metal. Licking the scissors slowly, he moved closer and closer to me. Moving backward inch by inch, I finally realized that I reached the dead end as I felt my back hit the wall.

On that very moment, I knew that my life was officially over.

-----

Tanslation :

Welcome to Host Club!

A/N : Hope you guys like this chapter.. Thanks duckichan87, LittleAngel22493, SpiritedandLost and michelle1203 for reviewing.


	3. Huh? Tropical Paradise?

For Your Eyes Only

by sanzo-reload

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Ouran or any of its characters. I own Mikihara Yukiya though. Don't steal her or you'll suffer!

**A/N** : This is my first try on Ouran's fic. Hope you'll like it.

Synopsis : (I'm afraid, I'm not very good at synopsis.)

_Who knew this particular stalker was actually a new student of Ouran. My, aren't everyone getting richer everyday_? – Haruhi

Pairing : Kyouya/OC, Tamaki/Haruhi, Kaoru/OC

(**chapter03**) TROPICAL PARADISE?

-----

_(Normal POV)_

"Great.. Just great!" Yukiya mumbled, ruffling her now-so-short hair while walking down the hallway to the class. "I can't believe you guys have the nerve to actually cut off my precious, long, silky hair!"

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged. "What's the big deal? We also got short hair and you don't see us complaining!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE A GUY!!!" Yukiya yelled.

"Whatever. But you do look handsome with short hair."

Yukiya sighed. "Trust me. _Handsome_ is not what I'm aiming for."

When they reached their class, Kurakano and one other girl greeted them. "Ohayou, minna-san. Ah, Mikihara-kun, you look charming with your new haircut!"

"She's right. You look more macho now!" the other girl giggled.

Hikaru slung his arms around Yukiya's neck. "Looks like you're very popular now."

Kaoru nodded. "Being a Host must be a piece of cake for you."

Yukiya sighed for the 100th times of the day. "How the hell did I get myself into this mess?"

-----

_Music Room 3_

_Host Club is now in session_

"Mikihara-kun, how did you take care of your soft, silky hair?" a girl asked.

"Using shampoo, of course. You can't exactly use toothpaste to clean your hair, can you?" Yukiya replied, feeling rather annoyed by all these dumb questions.

"Mikihara-kun, how do you take care of your soft and supple skin?" another girl asked.

Yukiya raised one of her eyebrows at the question, and then she smirked. "I apply a lot of dog's poop on my skin before I go to bed. If not dog's poop, some mud will do."

"Dog's poop?"

"Seriously?"

Yukiya nodded seriously. "Yes, farmer uses it all the times as fertilizer. We can use it to make sure our skin get the nutrients it needs. Why use all those synthetic lotions when you can use a natural stuff."

The three girls in front of Yukiya nodded. "Mikihara-kun is so brilliant! We will follow your advice."

Yukiya snickered. "Hehe.. Loser."

-----

"Finally it's over. I want to go home." Haruhi said while stretching her arms. "So, I guess, I'm going."

"Wait, Haruhi. I'm going to walk you home." Tamaki said.

"No need, senpai. I know my way home." Haruhi replied.

"I'm just worried for your safety."

"I told you, senpai. No need to worry," she continued, while Tamaki gave her…

"Oh, no. Not the.."

…. the puppy-dog eyes.

Haruhi sweatdropped. "Okay, fine."

Tamaki jumped with joy and followed Haruhi closely behind.

"Then, we are going too." the twins said monotonously.

"Takashi, we are going too." Honey said to Takashi, dragging his bunny all the way to the limo that was waiting outside.

Yukiya breathed a sigh of relief. "Yaay, the day is over. I'm so going home," she said, slinging her bag over her shoulder and headed toward the door.

"Wait, I want to talk to you." Kyouya stopped her.

She sighed. "Oh, God. Why me? Why me?" she said dramatically.

"I don't appreciate you giving our clients some of your brilliant advice."

"Like?"

"Like, using dog's poop for your skin. I believe that's yours, ne?"

Yukiya stared at him with suspicion. "Were you spying on me?"

"What I did was merely an observation."

"Okay, fine. You got me there. So what? You're more than welcome to fire me. The sooner I get out of this club, the sooner I can get back to the girls' toilet. Oh, by the way, I think we should inform the janitor that the boys' toilet is emitting some kind of weird smell lately," she replied nonchalantly.

Kyouya smirked at her. "Oh, I'm not going to fire you."

"Then, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to make sure that you will stay here as a Host until the day you graduate."

Yukiya narrowed her eyes at Kyouya. "Oh, you are so evil."

"Yes, I know."

-----

_Few days later_

_Mikihara Construction Company_

_10.02 am_

"Yukiya, can you help me with something?"

"Eh, that's rare. What do you want me to help you with, otousan?" Yukiya asked, putting down the NDS that she was playing with.

"My client is downstairs right now and he brought along his son with him. So, while I discuss some matters with his father in the office, would you entertain him for a while?" his father explained while busying himself with gathering some important documents for the discussion.

Yukiya grinned. "Do I need to bring my clown suit or some peanuts?"

Her father sighed. "No, not that kind of entertainment! I mean just talk to him. By the way, you have a clown suit?"

"Hehe.. There are a lot of things that you don't know about me." Yukiya grinned evilly.

Her father gave her an odd stare. "I don't even think I want to know about it," he said, shuddering slightly.

"And who is this client you're talking about?"

"The owner of Tropical Aqua Garden."

"Heh, really? That person must be rich. I mean, that's like the biggest project our company ever manages, ne, otousan?"

"Yes, honey. Anyway, his son is waiting in the guest room. Please be nice to him and while you're at it, bring him to the Tropical Aqua Garden," her father pleaded.

"You know I will. Anyway, good luck with your discussion. I guess I should be going now," she said, exiting the office. "Anyway, next time, say 'talk' instead of 'entertain', okay?"

"Trust me; there won't be a next time."

-----

"Kyouya, you stay here for a while. I will have a discussion with Matsuda-san in his office."

"But Father, I think it is better if I go along with you," Kyouya argued.

"Stay here. His daughter will be here any minute and as I said before, treat her nicely," he continued.

"Yes, Father," Kyouya answered curtly.

-----

_(Yukiya POV)_

_tanken usachann to issho! takara bako sagashite!_

_  
waku waku suru youna yume no shima e_

_  
tanken takashi mo issho! dakara daijoubu sa!_

_  
uki uki suru youna tabi ni deyou! doki doki_

Humming the tune of my favorite song, I hopped down the hallway toward the direction of the guest room.

_I wonder, what kind of person is this guy anyway? _I thought.

"Urm, what should I say to him anyway? Otousan said no clown suit so, what should I do? Oh, yeah, might as well get the limo ready if I am to show him the Tropical Aqua Garden." I said to myself while punching the pad of my cellphone to call my driver.

"Okay, about lunch. Umm.. where should we ea-"

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

I stopped as I heard a voice that pretty much sounded like Kyouya-senpai's voice.

"Okay, this is scary. There's no way in hell Kyouya-senpai would be here. My imagination sure is running wild lately. I must be spending too much time around him to hear his voice everywhere, even when I am awake."

Assuming it was just my imagination, I didn't even bother to turn around and kept walking toward the guest room.

"Hey, stop."

"Ah, that voice again!" I said, only this time I decided to turn around.

Turning around, I found myself staring straight into Kyouya-senpai's face.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh….." I screamed.

Kyouya-senpai raised his eyebrows slightly at my reaction. "What the hell are you screaming for?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" I questioned.

"I followed my father for Tropical Aqua Garden project, which I believe is handled by your company," he answered shortly.

"What? That's Ootori Group's project?"

He nodded. "Yes, I believe it is."

"I thought Ootori Group is into hospital and medical business."

"Yes, this is part of medical business too. People can use this place to relax and get away from stress and all," he explained.

"Really? That really doesn't seem like you, you know, being nice and all to others." I said.

"It is, after all, Ootori Group mission to bring happiness to people."

"Oh God, please stop before my ears bleed of hearing too much nonsense."

Kyouya smirked. "Anyway, care to explain of what exactly happened to your hair? It can't grow that long in just a few days," he said, referring to my, once again, long hair.

"Ah, I'm wearing a wig. I hate going into the public with that hideous short hair." I explained, shuddering at the thought. "Anyway, should we go now? I had the limo ready for us to go check out the Tropical Aqua Garden."

"Sure. By the way, you look surprisingly nice in skirt," he said, which left me completely dumbfounded.

-----

_(Normal POV)_

_Tropical Aqua Garden_

"So, here we are." Yukiya announced as the duo arrived at Tropical Aqua Garden. Upon entering, Yukiya settled herself comfortably on one of the beach chair beside the pool, quickly pulling out her NDS out of her pocket.

"Aren't you supposed to show me around the place?" Kyouya asked.

"Okay, here's the deal. You can either walk around this deadly place all by yourself or you can just sit here and enjoy the sun. But if my father asked, just tell him that I have already show you around. How's that sound?"

Kyouya smirked. "You can either show me around or you can keep doing whatever you are doing right now, which probably resulted to me, giving a call to your father. How's that sound?"

Giving Kyouya a dark, scathing look, Yukiya reluctantly stood up from her seat. "Fine. I'll give you a tour, party-pooper."

"What is that?"

"Ah, nothing, party-pooper," she snickered.

"Very funny indeed."

-----

"So, what is the actual function of the statue?" Kyouya questioned.

"Like I know. Look, I don't build this place, okay. If you really want to know, I heard it is like some kind of switch or something. Anything beyond that, I don't know." Yukiya answered.

"Very interesting."

"One question though. I thought this is a resort for people to relax, but I don't see the reason of why crocodile should be placed in here."

"We, Ootori Group, always try to make things as real as possible."

"The design team is still not sure about the position of the switch and yeah, the crocodile is also one of their main concerns. We don't have much information regarding this and-"

She stopped in her mid-sentence as she saw a glint of mischief in Kyouya's eyes.

"Urm.. Kyouya-senpai? Do I even want to know what's going on in your head right now?"

"I think it's time for the Host Club to go for a vacation," he said, as the suspense music echoed in the background.

"What? But this place is not completed yet. That would be suicidal. Something bad might happen, and can someone please stop the suspense music?" Yukiya yelled.

"Ceh, we just want to play some music," some random band replied.

"Play somewhere else then! Anyway, back to the subject. Story cut short, it's dangerous!"

Kyouya smirked. "Exactly."

-----

So, that's it, I guess. This is like the fastest chapter I ever written in my whole entire life. It took me 3 hours only (consider very fast as usually I take days to finish a chapter. Oh, yeah. I'm a very slow writer).

Anyway, this might be the _last chapter_ as I don't see much review for the last 2 chapters. So, if you want to read the next chapter, please leave a review. I mean, I don't see the point of writing if nobody is actually reading it.

Until then, ja


	4. Just Another Teen Movies

For Your Eyes Only

by sanzo-reload

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Ouran or any of its characters. I own Mikihara Yukiya though. Don't steal her or you'll suffer!

**A/N** : Thanks for everyone who reviewed! Since there are some reviews, I guess it's okay for me to continue the story. Please keep the reviews coming cos that inspired me to write more.

Without further due, let's just go on with chapter 4.

(**chapter04**) JUST ANOTHER TEEN MOVIE?

-----

_(Normal POV)_

"So, how was the trip to the Tropical Aqua Garden yesterday?" Yukiya asked the rest of the Host Club while taking a quick glance at Kyouya. A small smile played on the lips of the Shadow King upon hearing the question.

"Suicidal," the twins answered.

"A pure terror. What kind of place is that anyway?" Tamaki added, shuddering just at the thought of the said place.

Haruhi nodded. "Apparently, Kyouya-senpai was using us to 'get some good data' for the design team of that place."

"So, I heard." Yukiya replied, giving Kyouya a meaningful look, which in the end earned her a raised eyebrow from Kyouya.

"Kyouya, it's dangerous to do that. We could've die in that place." Tamaki whined. "Besides, crocodile and happiness, doesn't exactly mix well."

"Tama-chan, don't blame Kyou-chan, ne? We should be glad that we all survive. Right, Takashi?" Honey-senpai intervened, looking up to Tamaki with innocent and teary eyes.

Mori on the other hand, well, just nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Speaking of movies.."

"Anou, Yukiya-san.. We weren't exactly talking about movies just now. Unless I'm delusional, I'm pretty sure we were talking about our vacation-slash-nightmare at Tropical Aqua Garden yesterday." Haruhi interrupted, giving Yukiya an odd look.

Yukiya rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and now we are talking about movies. Haruhi-chan, let's go see _Death Note _tonight. I heard the commoner cinema is going to show it!" Yukiya said enthusiastically.

"I got plan tonight." Haruhi replied stolidly.

_Silence._

"Anou.."

_Silence._

"Urm.. Is anybody listening to me?"

_Silence._

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous. It's not like the end of the world if I got a plan or something. I got a life of my own, you know."

"Who Haruhi? Who?" Tamaki screamed, shaking Haruhi vigorously by her shoulder.

"Who what?" Haruhi asked in confusion.

"Who are you planning this …(dramatic pause)… _plan_ with? Who?" he continued dramatically. (You get the point. He's being dramatic!)

Haruhi sighed. "Just a friend from my middle school and stop making it like a big deal!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh… So, it's a date?" Tamaki said in shock and began to enter the state of panic.

"Dono, there's no need to be so shock over this. It's perfectly healthy for a teenager to go out on a date once in a while," the twins intruded.

"WHICH PART OF IT IS HEALTHY??"

"It's a girl, okay. Would you quit worrying now, Tamaki-senpai? It's annoying," came her reply, which thankfully, stopped Tamaki from going into his berserk mode.

"So, what are you doing, tonight?" Kyouya asked, his face was imbued with genuine curiosity.

Haruhi shook her head. "No, I'm not telling. You guys are just going to end up following me if I tell you that I am going to watch _Death Note_ with her…" her words trailed off as she continued, "…and I just say that out loud, didn't I?"

Yukiya nodded. "Apparently, you did and guess what? I just got this one great epiphany!" Yukiya announced, clamping her hands together cheerfully.

"Do you even know what 'epiphany' means?"

"I have no idea, but it does sound cool to me. Anyway, the point is that I have a great idea!"

"Does it involve me?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes?"

"Then, I'm not going to listen." Haruhi said dryly.

"Oh, come on. Don't be such a spoilsport. All of us should go together tonight. It will be fun, I promise." Yukiya pleaded, giving Haruhi her own version of puppy-dog eyes.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Haru-chan, do you hate us? Why can't we go along?" Honey asked, hugging the bunny very tightly – his eyes started to water.

Haruhi groaned before she unwillingly agreed to the absurd idea. "Tonight is going to be the longest night ever in my life," she whispered to herself.

-----

_Suzumura Household_

"Ken-nee, I'm going!" a girl with shoulder-length hair informed her brother.

Her brother, who was cooking in the kitchen stuck his head out and replied, "Eh? Where are you going, gaki (kid)? I'm cooking for both of us, you know."

"Mou, don't call me gaki! I thought I told you that I'm going to the movie with Haruhi-chan."

"Gaki is good enough for you. Haruhi? Urm.." her brother murmured before continuing, "Ah, Haru-chan from your middle school, is it? Say hi to her on my behalf."

"Don't count on it. Anyway, I'm going," the girl said cheerfully, closing the door behind her.

-----

_Somewhere in Tokyo_

_Commoner cinema_

"Commoner cinema, commoner cinema, commoner cinema.." the twins chanted and started doing some weird dances for God-knows-what-reason.

"Ah, so this is the commoner cinema." Tamaki muttered.

"Why do you keep saying 'commoner cinema'? Is there such thing as 'rich people cinema'?" Haruhi questioned.

"Don't be ridiculous, Haruhi-chan. Of course, there's no such thing as 'rich people cinema.'" Yukiya explained.

Haruhi nodded then let out a small laugh. "Yeah, of course there's no such thing. That's just pushing the limit of richness, ne? I mean, you gu-"

"Besides, I don't see the point of having that kind of cinema since most of us already have our own cinema in the mansion." Yukiya interrupted.

Haruhi's eyes twitched at her statement. "Damn rich bastards," she muttered.

"Haruhi, where is your friend?" Hikaru asked impatiently.

As he said that, a girl suddenly approached Haruhi. "Haruhi-chan!!!" she greeted, giving Haruhi a friendly hug.

"Ah, Kasumi-chan. Haven't seen you for quite some time," Haruhi replied.

"Sorry, I'm late. I barely get out of my part-time job. I swear, my boss is really out to get me." Kasumi explained before she was rudely interrupted by Hikaru.

"Haruhi, who is this person?"

Kasumi gave Hikaru a weird look. "Haruhi-chan, don't tell me that you know this particular vulgar guy over there."

Haruhi sighed. "I wish I can but he's my classmate."

Kasumi shrieked. "HEH? Really? From Ouran?"

Haruhi nodded. "Kasumi-chan, meet my schoolmates from Ouran," she said, pointing her fingers toward the Host Club members.

"Hiyo, Mikihara Yukiya desu!" Yukiya greeted, which was soon followed by the rest of the Host Club.

"Guys, she is my friend from-"

"-I'm Suzumura Kasumi from Higashi High. Nice to meet you!"

"It's nice meeting another commoner like Haruhi." Yukiya said, trying to start a conversation with Kasumi.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Kasumi asked, glaring dagger at Yukiya.

"It's best if you just ignore all of them," Haruhi advised, quickly dragging Kasumi from the scene toward the ticket counter.

"Heh, she might be an interesting person," the twins both said at the same time.

-----

_(Haruhi POV)_

Upon entering the movie theatre, I can already imagine myself in paradise.

Ah.. Two hours without noise, two hours filled with tranquility, peace and quiet.

I swear, I can die happily, right here, right now.

Spotting our seat, I immediately settled myself in the seat, Kasumi-chan sat right beside me. Just when I was about to savor the tranquility, the chaos began.

"Hey, dono. Why do you get to sit beside Haruhi?" Hikaru yelled, stopping Tamaki from sitting beside me.

"I'm his dad. I need to protect her in case something happen inside this deep, dark, mysterious place." Tamaki replied.

Kaoru snorted. "The only one she needs protection from is you, dono!" Kaoru said accusingly.

During their little fracas, Yukiya took the opportunity and sat beside me.

"Noooooooooooo, that's our seat," the trio said dramatically, while Yukiya just rolled her eyes at their dramatic act. "Get over yourself, guys," she said, while Kasumi just laughed at their childish behavior.

"No need to be dramatic. There are a lot of other seats available." Kyouya-senpai said calmly, sitting in one of the vacant seat. Just as he finished his sentence, another problem surfaced.

"Waaaaa……. It's dark, I'm scared. It's dark, I'm scared." Honey-senpai chanted, sobbing into his bunny while Mori-senpai tried to comfort him.

"Why is this seat so tiny?" Kaoru complained, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yeah, and what is this? Haruhi, are you sure this is a high quality coke?" Hikaru whined, shaking the soda bottle. "I want a high quality coke. I can't drink this."

"Haruhi, if anyone bothers you especially these two unscrupulous twins, just tell daddy okay," Tamaki offered, well, not before giving Hikaru and Kaoru a very dirty look.

Seeing all the chaos before my very eyes, I groaned. "God, why me? Why?"

-----

_(Normal POV)_

"Wow, that is such a great movie. Besides, that Raito guy is so totally hot!" Yukiya squealed.

"That is so true. By the way, I can't believe they just left the movie ended like that. Very surprising," Kasumi added, polishing off the last bit of her popcorn while walking toward the exit.

"Really? I don't understand even a little bit of the story. It's all so confusing," Hikaru complained.

Tamaki and Kaoru nodded. "Me too."

"If you guys aren't so busy arguing, you might have understood the story," Haruhi retorted.

"Ah, I got to go now," Kasumi said as she took a quick glance at her wristwatch.

"But it's still early. It's barely 10 pm," Yukiya tried to convince her.

Kasumi sighed. "If I stay any longer, my brother would have my head for his breakfast tomorrow morning, which I won't allow to happen. Sorry, guys. But I have a very great time tonight, so thanks." Kasumi replied.

"Yeah, I have a very great time too," Tamaki said before continuing, "Hope we can do this again sometimes."

Kasumi smiled. "Of course, but next time you guys are _so_ paying."

Tamaki laughed. "Yeah, no problem."

"Ne, Suzu-chan. Don't forget me." Honey said in between his sobs.

Crouching down to be on the same level as Honey, Kasumi ruffled his hair. "It's not like I'm going to Paris or something. So, I'm sure we'll see each other again."

"Okay, bye guys. See you guys again." Kasumi bade her goodbye to the Host Club.

-----

_Few days later_

_Ouran High School_

It was just another peaceful day at Ouran High School. The last bell rang indicating that the school hour was finally over.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Yukiya, I can't make it to the Host Club meeting today," Haruhi announced.

"Heh? Why?" Yukiya pouted.

"I have some grocery shopping to do," Haruhi answered and without waiting for their answers, she left in haste.

"What's that all about?" Hikaru said, raising his eyebrows slightly.

Yukiya shrugged. "We should go to the Music Room now or we'll be late."

Kaoru shook his head. "I'm going to the restroom first. You guys go ahead," he said, running into the opposite direction of the other two.

"See you later."

-----

"Where the hell can she be? And can this school get any bigger?" Kasumi mumbled to herself, nevertheless, she was still in awe with the structure of the building.

Walking through the hallway of the school, she was very well aware of the stare that the other students gave her.

"Heh, she's not from our school. What is a commoner doing in our school?"

She sighed. "I seriously should not come here in the first place. What the hell am I thinking?"

Busying herself with her own thought, she didn't pay attention as to where she was going. By the time she darted her eyes forward, she accidentally bumped into a man's chest.

"I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I didn't even look fo-"

"Suzumura-san?"

With that, she looked up. "Ah, you! Wait, which one are you again?"

"Kaoru."

"Ha, Kaoru-kun. Konnichiwa," she said, bowing her head slightly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Actually, I'm looking for Haruhi-chan. Have you seen her?"

"She already left."

"Heh? Really??" Kasumi groaned. "But I called her home, and nobody picked up the phone."

"Have you tried her cellphone?" Kaoru suggested.

"She has a cellphone?" Kasumi shrieked.

Kaoru nodded, flipping his cellphone open and handed Haruhi's number to Kasumi.

"Thanks." Kasumi said, quickly punching Haruhi's number on her cellphone.

"Hello, Haruhi-chan."

"_Kasumi? How do you get my number?" _came Haruhi's voice at the other end of the line.

"Kaoru-kun gave me. Where are you?"

"_Heh, Kaoru? You're at my school? I'm at the shopping market."_

"You're shopping at this time of the day? Anyway, are you free this weekend? I got two tickets to the Disneyland from my employee's bonus. Can you go with me? Just for note, you know I'm dying to go to that place."

"_This weekend? Gomen, but I already promised my dad to help him with some chores. Gomen, ne, Kasumi-chan."_

"Really? Can't you try to get out of it?"

"_Sorry but I can't."_

"It's okay then. Anyway, sorry for troubling. Bye," Kasumi hung up, her voice quivered with disappointment.

"She can't go?" Kaoru asked.

Kasumi nodded. "She already promised her dad to help out with some chores. So, what am I supposed to do with the tickets?" she mused, holding the tickets in her hand.

"Hah, I got it!! Kaoru-kun, you take it," Kasumi handed the tickets to Kaoru.

"Huh?" Kaoru scratched his head in confusion

"I can't go so, I give it to you instead, Kaoru-kun. You can take along your girlfriend." Kasumi said cheerfully.

Kaoru blushed. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"Then, you can go with your twins."

"Why don't you ask your other friends instead?"

"They can't. Most of them take part-time job on the weekend." Kasumi expounded.

"You can always go by yourself."

With that, Kasumi's eyes widened. "WHAT? That's totally unacceptable. A girl can't go to that kind of place alone. That's defying the law of females."

Kaoru was taken aback by her sudden outburst. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, and furthermore, it's embarrassing. Usually, girls go there with their boyfriend or at least their friends. It's just plain weird to go there alone."

"Urm.. Maybe I can go with you. If you don't mind, that is," he finished awkwardly, running his fingers through his hair.

Kasumi face brightened up. "Are you serious? But wouldn't that be troubling for you?"

"It's okay, I guess." Kaoru answered.

"Thank you so much. I've been dying to go to that place. I owe you one, Kaoru-kun!"

After another minutes of exchanging phone numbers and planning, Kasumi left.

Walking toward the opposite direction, he flipped his cellphone open. Staring at Kasumi's phone number, he murmured to himself, "What the hell did I just get myself into?"

-----

Okay, that's it for chapter 4. Hope you guys like it! Anyway, if you guys want the next chapter, please review. If not, I will not update.

Until then, ja

**Character profile**

Mikihara Yukiya

Age : 16

Year : 1

Birthdate : May 4th

Birthplace : New York, USA

School : Ouran High School

Family : Mikihara Matsuda (dad), Tatsuya Ryouko (mom)

Feature : Long black hair (before Host Club cut them), black eyes, fair skin, average height

First appearance : Chapter 1

Note : Heiress of Mikihara Construction Company

Suzumura Kasumi

Age : 16

Year : 1

Birthdate : July 26th

Birthplace : Tokyo, Japan

School : Higashi High School

Family : Suzumura Ogami (dad), Suzumura Minami (mom), Suzumura Kenichi (older brother)

Feature : Shoulder-length brown hair, blue eyes, quite tanned skin, taller than Haruhi

First appearance : Chapter 4

Note : Haruhi's best friend back in the middle school

Suzumura Kenichi

Age : 19

Birthdate : August 8th

Birthplace : Tokyo, Japan

Occupation : Car mechanic

Family : Suzumura Ogami (dad), Suzumura Minami (mom), Suzumura Kasumi (younger sister)

Feature : Short, spiky brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, as tall as Mori

First appearance : Chapter 4

Note : He plays in a band in his free time, graduated from Higashi High School


	5. A Change in Plan

For Your Eyes Only

by sanzo-reload

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Ouran, Desperate Housewives, or any of its characters. I own Mikihara Yukiya, Suzumura Kasumi and Suzumura Kenichi though. Don't steal them or you'll suffer!

**A/N** : Cookies to duckichan87, rocketandroll, midnight solitaire and MKLlim for the reviews. Anyway, here you go, chapter five of the story!! Hope you guys enjoy it.

(**chapter05**) CHANGE OF PLAN!!

-----

_(Normal POV)_

_Disneyland, Tokyo_

_Saturday, 9.00 am_

"Where the hell is he?" Kasumi muttered to herself as she took a glance at her wristwatch for the 50th times of the day. "I swear, if he didn't come, I-"

She stopped in her mid-sentence as a limousine came to a halt right in front of her. Two men stepped out of the limo and grabbed her by her hand. "What the hell are you doing?"

As she said that, the two men shoved her into the back seat of the limousine roughly. "Ouch, what the hell? I demand an expla-"

"Calm down, Suzumura-san."

"Ootori-san? What are you doing here?" Kasumi asked, completely bemused by the situation.

"We are going to the Karaoke Club," he announced.

"Karaoke Club? We who?"

"We, the Host Club and you."

"Huh?"

-----

_Karaoke Club, Tokyo_

"Don't tell me that I miss Disneyland because of this." Kasumi muttered to herself as she found herself standing in front of an unusually normal karaoke club.

"Haruhi-chan!" Kasumi called out for Haruhi as she saw her stepped out of Tamaki's limousine, looking very much irritated.

"Ah, Kasumi-chan. Don't tell me that they kidnapped you too!" Haruhi fumed, glaring dagger toward Tamaki.

Kasumi laughed. "I don't know about kidnapping, but they sure shoved me hard into the limo."

"Mou, Tamaki-senpai. Can you be anymore reckless than this? If it was just me, it's okay. You shouldn't just go around kidnapping other people's friend."

"But I invite a commoner like you so that you won't feel like a lowly civilian around rich people like us," Tamaki explained innocently.

"Thanks for being considerate," Haruhi retorted sarcastically.

"Ootori-san, where's the others?"

As if to reply to Kasumi's question, another limo stopped in front of her. Yukiya immediately stepped out from the limo, looking very alarmed and bewildered. "What? What happened? Who kill who? What emergency?"

"Ha, Yukiya-san. You're finally here," Kyouya greeted her.

"What happened, Kyouya-senpai?"

"Nothing."

"But you said there was an emergency," she said in confusion.

"To get you here _was_ the emergency. Now that you're here, the problem is solved," Kyouya explained, his lips forming a smirk.

Yukiya eyes widened at his answer, and then her face darkened with anger. "What?! You mean I missed the re-run of _Desperate Housewives _just to be here?"

Kyouya shrugged. "Not my idea. It's his," he said, pointing to Tamaki, who was still trying to calm Haruhi down.

"Kyouya-senpai, do you feed on other people's suffering?" Yukiya questioned.

"Is that even possible?"

"I don't know. You are the one who has been feeding on other's suffering. You tell me. What are we doing here anyway?"

"Urm, anou.. Where's the others?" Kasumi interrupted.

"All of them should be here any minute," Kyouya answered.

"Minna-san, ohayou!!!" came the cheery voice of Honey, following him closely behind was Mori. "Let eat some cakes," he continued, holding a box of cake in his hand.

Not so long after that, another limo parked in front of the place. Hikaru and Kaoru stepped out of the limo casually.

"Yo, sorry we're late. Ha, Suzumura also here?" Hikaru cocked his head to a side.

Kasumi nodded her head slightly, then turned her gaze to Kaoru, who unfortunately has been trying to avoid her gaze.

"Let's just go inside." Yukiya announced.

Everyone else went inside, leaving Kasumi and Kaoru alone.

"Sorry, Suzumura-san. All of this is dono's plan," Kaoru whispered.

Kasumi smiled. "Nah, it's okay. And why are we whispering again?"

Before Kaoru managed to answer her question..

"Hey, you guys!! COME IN HERE BEFORE I HAVE TO DRAG YOU GUYS HERE MYSELF!!" Yukiya yelled.

-----

"What are we doing this again in this time of the day?" Haruhi asked, giving Tamaki a disdain look.

"We rent this club for day so that we can sing some songs – commoner style!" Tamaki announced cheerfully.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes slightly, "Just when I thought I could spend some quality time with my dad, you just have to ruin it all, don't you?"

"Sulking no more, Haruhi. You can spend all the quality time you want with this dad over here," he said, referring to himself as dad. Just as he said that, a bottle came flying across the room and hit his head – hard.

"Can we start this thingy now? I'm wasting my life away." Yukiya glared menacingly.

"Wait, we should eat cakes first. Cakes make everybody happy!" Honey beamed happily, while Mori nodded.

"Aren't you simple, Honey-senpai?" Yukiya sighed.

----

_(Kasumi POV)_

I laughed hard as I watched everybody in the Host Club. They were all truly interesting person. As I spooned the cake into my mouth, I felt my cellphone vibrated.

_I haven't actually tell them that I was going to go with you to the Disneyland._

_Sorry T.T_

_-Kaoru_

I laughed at his message.

_Nah, it's okay. Although I don't get it as to why you didn't tell them. Last time I checked, it's not a crime to go to Disneyland with your friend. Anyway, this is fun too. So, don't sweat it :)_

_-Kasumi_

I saw him across the room, reading the message. Then, almost a second later, my phone vibrated again.

_Glad you're not angry or anything. ; So, truce? _

_-Kaoru_

I typed the reply as quick as I got it.

_Truce? We never had a fight in the first place._

_-Kasumi_

I saw his face brightened up, then he began typing something again.

_Glad we didn't. I'll make it up to you someday. Enjoy yourself. :p_

_-Kaoru_

-----

_(Yukiya POV)_

"How can everyone else be happy when I'm missing_ Desperate Housewives_?" I screamed to myself as I, unconsciously smashed the cake in my plate into pieces.

"Yukiya-san, that cake is totally innocent," I heard Kyouya-senpai said beside me.

I smirked. "I'm imagining this cake as _you_. DIE!! DIE!! DIE, YOU PUNY IDIOT!!" I screamed, violently smashing the cake further into pieces.

"You're really a big fan of _Desperate_ _Housewives_, aren't you?"

"You think?" I rolled my eyes as I stuffed the cake into my mouth.

Kyouya-senpai was about to open his mouth to say something but I quickly stuffed a spoonful of cake into his mouth, muffling his words.

Looking up to him innocently, I said smugly, "Cat got your tongue?"

Before I managed to let out a laugh, he stuffed some cake into mouth too – using only his hand (talk about lack of sanitary!). My eyes widened in shock as he smirked in victory.

"What happened? Cat got your tongue?"

_Damn him!_

------

_(Haruhi POV)_

_tanken usachann to issho! takara bako sagashite!_

_  
waku waku suru youna yume no shima e_

_  
tanken takashi mo issho! dakara daijoubu sa!_

_  
uki uki suru youna tabi ni deyou! doki doki_

"Thank you.. Thank you.." Honey-senpai beamed as all of us applauded him for his singing. Cheerfully, he said, "Who's next?"

Unexpectedly, Mori-senpai raised his hand. "Heh? Mori-senpai? Are you sure you want to sing?" Tamaki-senpai asked.

Mori-senpai nodded. Honey-senpai handed him the microphone and stolidly, Mori-senpai stepped onto the stage.

The music started.

I gulped. "What the hell is he going to sing?" I whispered to myself.

My heart started beating faster.

I can almost feel the intense atmosphere of the room.

Finally, Mori-senpai opened his mouth to sing.

"Uhuh.." was the first word that came out from his mouth.

All of us immediately fell anime-styled.

Mori-senpai continued to sing a song that comprises only the word 'Uhuh', 'huh' or at the most, 'yeah'.

"What song is he singing anyway?" Yukiya asked in confusion.

I shrugged. "I have no idea."

I was about to stand up to go to the restroom when a figure fell onto me.

"H-A-R-U-H-I!!" Kasumi slurred.

"Kasumi-chan, what happened to you?" I asked.

Kasumi tried to stand up, but ended up falling onto me again. Raising one of my eyebrows, I asked, "Are you drunk, Kasumi-chan?"

She smiled cheerfully, her face flushed. "Drunk?"

"Drunk? There's no alcohol in here," Kyouya intervened.

That was when a sudden realization hit me. "What the hell did you drink, Kasumi-chan?" I questioned, shaking her shoulder violently.

"She only drank Coke," Kaoru answered for her, holding her Coke glass high.

"Kasumi-chan, how much do you drink it?"

Kasumi laughed. "Only 27! Let's drink one more, so it will be an even number!!!"

"Oh, no! No, no, no, no. She can't take Coke too much. It makes her go a little, well, not her." I wailed. "Kaoru, please help me to get her up on her feet - fast," I ordered. Kaoru quickly went to my side, and lifted her off me.

"Ah, who are you, cutie?" Kasumi slurred, her face was only inches away from Kaoru's. "Suzumura-san, don't say anyth-"

He stopped at his mid-sentence as Kasumi cover his lips with hers. I can see Kaoru's eyes widened at the sudden turn of event.

I gawked at the scene before my eyes.

I was so sure that everybody else was gawking as well. If not, somebody must've done something to stop her. Before I managed to come back to my senses, Kasumi let go of Kaoru. Without warning, she suddenly fainted and fortunately, Kaoru managed to grab hold of her before she fell to the floor.

At that exact moment, the door swing opened, revealing a guy with short brown hair. Seeing Kasumi on Kaoru's laps, he screamed, "What the hell are you trying to do to my sister?!"

He pushed Kaoru away from Kasumi and lifted her toward the exit.

"Who the hell are you?" Yukiya asked.

"Ha, you're Kenichi, Kasumi's brother, right?" I said, suddenly realizing who he was.

The guy nodded. Giving Kaoru a menacing glance, he said, "Just to let you know, I know some polices."

Kyouya smirked. "I owned a police force."

Speechless by the sudden counter by Kyouya, Kenichi walked nonchalantly toward the exit.

"Don't you need any help to send her back?" Kaoru asked in concern.

Kenichi snorted. "I don't need any of your help. I'm perfectly capable of handling this myself," he said, the others followed him behind.

Kenichi placed the unconscious Kasumi onto his bike, but she kept falling off his bike, making it practically impossible to carry her in this state all the way to their house. "Okay, fine. You guys got a car?" he renounced after a few unsuccessful tries.

Hikaru smirked. "We don't have a car. We have a limo."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you call it. Kids these days, very rude," he shook his head ruefully.

Shoving Kasumi carefully into their limousine, Kenichi and the twins followed suit. "Hey, what about my bike?"

"You can just leave that thrash here for all I care," Hikaru answered casually.

"Darn you! Is that an insult I'm hearing?"

"Ne, Kenichi-san. Your sister is not too well right now, so I think it's best if we just get her back home as soon as we can. We can send you here to pick up your bike later," Kaoru said, trying to cease the fight between those two.

Kenichi sighed. "Fine. What are we waiting for? Let's just go."

"So, see you guys later," Hikaru and Kaoru said.

I nodded. "Just take care of Kasumi-chan."

-----

_(Normal POV)_

"So, I guess this means that this party is officially over," Yukiya mumbled.

"We should head back now," Tamaki announced. "Um, Haruhi. I'll send you back."

Haruhi nodded, for once, not putting a fight with Tamaki.

"Takashi, we should go back too," Honey said to Mori. Reaching for his phone, Mori called their driver.

-----

"Kuroda-san, where are you now? Can you pick me up?" Yukiya asked.

"I'm sorry, ojousama. I'm stuck in the traffic. It seems like it will take a while for me to reach there," her driver replied.

"It's okay, then. I guess I'll just have to wait. Just come as soon as you can," Yukiya continued, closing her phone. Standing on the pavement in front of the karaoke club, Yukiya kicked some of the small pebbles to cease her boredom. Just when she was about to head back inside the club, a limo stopped in front of her.

"Kyouya-senpai?"

"Your limo hasn't arrived yet? I don't mind sending you home," Kyouya offered.

Yukiya snorted. "I rather not. The thought of you being so nice makes my nose bleed."

Kyouya thought for a moment before continuing. "They say that this place is haunted. But if you want to stay here alone, it's okay I guess. I'm sure the ghost won't bother you or anything."

"Are you trying to scare me?"

Kyouya gave her a sinister smile. "Depends. Is it working?"

"Nope. You're not scaring me at all," Yukiya replied, emitting a nervous laugh while her eyes furiously scanned the surrounding place.

Kyouya shrugged. "Okay then. I shall make my leave now."

Kyouya was about to close the limo's window when Yukiya stopped him from doing so. "Wait. Fine, can you please send me home?"

Kyouya smirked. "With pleasure."

-----

_(Yukiya POV)_

_The next day_

_Sunday, 10.00 am_

_Ding Dong!_

_Ding Dong!_

"Arghhh.. Who the hell ring the bell in the morning?" I grumbled, ruffling my already messy hair, still feeling very much sleepy.

"Ojousama, there is a package for you," my maid informed.

Refusing to open my eyes, I said, "Can't you just take it for me?"

"My apologies, ojousama. But the mailman asked for your signature."

"Fine. Fine. I'll be down in a minute." I said, reluctantly got out of my bed and went downstairs.

"Should you be handling packages on Sunday?" I asked the mailman.

"It's a special delivery, for Mikihara Yukiya that is," he answered, giving me a friendly smile.

"Yes, it's me," I said, signing some papers handed to me. He handed me the package to me and then, left.

"Heh? Who the hell is kind enough to send me a package?" I muttered to myself as I tore the package open. My eyes widened to see what was inside the package.

"_Desperate Housewives _DVD set?" I screamed. "This thing isn't even out on the market yet. Who the hell send this to me?"

I found a small piece of paper stuck in between the DVDs. The paper reads..

_Now you can watch Desperate Housewives over and over again._

_Enjoy your Sunday._

_Regards : Ootori Kyouya_

A smile graced my face as I read it. "Maybe he's not so bad after all," I whispered.

-----

Okay, that's it. Hope you guys like it! It took me two full days to write this chapter. I seriously suck at writing romance so this is like an experiment for me. Man, romance part is so much harder to write than anything else in the world.

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Want me to continue or should I just stop?


	6. Club, Tennis, Lesson and A Game

For Your Eyes Only

by sanzo-reload

**Disclaimer** : I'm poor, I don't have the money to own Ouran regardless how much I wanted to. So, don't sue. The OCs are all mine though, try not to steal them. Hoho..

**A/N** : OMG, I got 11 _freaking flipping_ reviews for the last chapter. That's like so much!! I was so ecstatic!!

Anyway, cookies to TheNewKid25duckichan87 (thanks for reviewing every chapter!), RenRen0441, Lily, Hao'sAnjulThunder RingMKLlimKonkon SujjiThe ruby wolf, Lovi and Manson.

I'm really glad that you guys like the last chapter and for those who requested for more KyouyaYukiya moment, this chapter was written especially for you guys. Hope you guys enjoy it cos I definitely do enjoy writing this one!!

(**chapter06**) CLUB, TENNIS, LESSON and A GAME!

-----

_(Normal POV)_

_Music Room 3_

_Monday, 2.00 pm_

"Haruhi-chan, which club are you joining again?" Yukiya asked Haruhi, who was busying herself with the sport club admission form. Yup, it was the time of the year again where every student of Ouran has to choose any sport club available for their co-curricular activities.

Haruhi scratched her head. "I guess I'm taking gymnastic this year."

"Gymnastic? That's something I never guess you'll join," Yukiya said after thinking for a while.

"That's the only club that I can think of, which none of the Host Club would join," she finished, jotting down her details on the form.

"You read my mind. I also don't want to be anywhere near the Host Club member for my co-curricular activities." Just as she finished her sentence, Hikaru and Kaoru entered the music room. "Yo, minna-san," the twins chorused.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what club did you guys choose?" Yukiya asked.

Grinning widely, Hikaru replied, "We're joining the Basketball Team."

Haruhi nodded. "How about Tamaki-senpai?"

"I saw the Soccer Club asking Tamaki-senpai earlier today to join their club after acknowledging his 'Starlight Kick' skill," Kaoru said.

"Did he agree?"

"Yup, he didn't even think twice," Hikaru answered nonchalantly.

"Um.. Since Honey-senpai is in Karate Club, Mori-senpai in Kendo Club and Kyouya-senpai in Chess Club…." Yukiya words trailed off.

"What is it, Yukiya-chan?" Haruhi inquired.

"This means that I'm joining the Tennis Club!!! TENNIS CLUB, HERE I COME!!!" Yukiya screamed, holding her admission form high in the air and dashed toward the exit. "FREEDOM, YOU AND I WILL BE TOGETHER FINALLY!!"

"Wait, Yukiya-chan.." Haruhi tried to stop her but she vanished before Haruhi managed to say anything else.

"Didn't Kyouya-senpai change his club this year?" Hikaru cocked his head to the side.

Kaoru nodded absentmindedly. "I'm pretty sure he's joining Tennis Club this year."

Haruhi groaned. "Uh-oh, this can't be good."

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged mischief glances with each other. "No, Haruhi. This might be an interesting event," the twins snickered.

------

_(Yukiya POV)_

"Tennis Club, here I come.. Tennis club, here I come.." I chanted while walking down the hallway toward the Tennis Club clubroom. A guy went out from the clubroom, who I instantly recognized as Ogawa Akutsu, a third year student who was the captain of the Tennis Club.

"Ogawa-senpai," I called out, brandishing my admission form wildly to gain his attention. Running toward him quickly, I handed him my form.

"You want to join this club?" he asked, flipping through my form.

"No, I want to join the Geek Club," I said sarcastically, and then stuck out my tongue playfully, "Kidding.. kidding.. Of course, I want to join Tennis Club. No duh."

He gave me an amused smile before nodded in approval. "You sure? You can't change your club after this, well, not until next year."

"Yup, I'm 100 percent sure. No regret at all."

"Okay then, I'll process the form as soon as I can. Glad to have you in our club, Mikihara-san," he said, holding out his hand to me.

Taking his hand in mine, I replied. "Trust me, so do I."

-----

_(Normal POV)_

_Tennis Club clubroom_

"Ootori-kun, a guy just signed up for the club," Akutsu stated, ensconced himself in the chair directly in front of Kyouya.

Without even bothering to take his eyes off his laptop, Kyouya asked, "Who?"

"Mikihara Yukiya, a first year student. He seems to be a pretty energetic guy," Akutsu answered, absentmindedly flipping through the form.

Upon hearing the name, Kyouya averted his gaze toward Akutsu. "Let me see the form." Akutsu handed him the form casually. "What is it, Ootori-kun?"

Kyouya sneered. "Looks like accepting your offer to be the Vice Captain of this club isn't so bad after all."

-----

_Mikihara Mansion_

_Monday, 10.25 pm_

"Yeah, I already submitted my form to the captain of Tennis Club. Why?" Yukiya asked Haruhi, who was on the other end of the phone line.

"_Well, I hope you're not angry or anything. I mean, I tried to stop you but well, you just vanished. Not like BOOM! vanished, more like, you're so fast that it seems like you vanished and I wa-"_

"Okay, I would love to hear you babble, but seriously, I have much more important stuff to do, like trying to grow my hair back or maybe try to think of a plan to free myself from the Host Club!! Oh, speaking of that, I need to choose my tennis attire for tomorrow. Now that I'm a guy, I can't wear skirt anymore. So, goodbye and see you at school and yay, I'm in tennis club where none of the Host Club member existed!!! Look how happy I am, I'm jumping on my bed. Freedom from the eyes of the hawk, which is Kyouya-senpai if you want to know, freedom and I can finally be together," Yukiya gibbered, jumping in joy onto her already messy bad.

"_That's what I've been trying to tell you. Tennis Club, Kyou-"_

"Okay, Haruhi-chan. I'm hanging up," Yukiya said, hanging up the cordless phone.

Before the line went dead, somewhere between the lines, Haruhi screamed, _"Kyouya-senpai is in Tennis Club with you, baka!!!"_

Of course, Mikihara Yukiya, being our ignorant heroine, didn't even noticed the screaming as she was so busy hopping out of her room to go to the kitchen and prepared herself a late-night meal.

_Yum!_

-----

_(Yukiya POV)_

_Ouran High School, tennis court_

_The next day_

_Tuesday, 11.00 am_

Ah, the sweet aroma of the fresh breeze. Life is good when you are away from a certain person, who managed to irritate me to no end, if you know who I am referring to.

Anyway, I digress.

I was on cloud nine (okay, I know what you're going to say. That is such a hackneyed idiom but who cares, the point is, I'm happy!) to know that I'm somewhere where the Host Club member would never come and bother me. I was wearing a baggy short and a slightly oversized shirt and walking toward the tennis court. Being a guy sure is suck, I mean, I didn't even have a choice in what to wear. That was the only tennis attire a guy might and should wear. There was no variety and nothing else. So umm.. How should I put it?

Deathly boring, insipid, dull, bland, and did I mention, boring?

Okay, I was being tangent again, didn't I?

I entered the court and passed by some guys. I smirked at them and gave them a glance that said I'm-much-better-than-you-so-just-vanish-from-my-sight-if-you-want-to-continue-living-your-pathetic-life. I know I am so evil, but who cares, I'm cute. People just can't resist my charm. Okay, now I'm just being plain conceited.

As I reverted my sight to the front, I bumped into a guy. I was about to yell, or better yet, give him a piece of my mind but as I looked up, my heart - I swear - just stopped beating for a second.

"Kyouya-senpai.." was all I managed to mutter with my current strength.

He smirked at me and said, "Hi, Yukiya-san."

I was too stunned at first to even move my legs. But as quickly as that happened, I regained my composure again. "What the hell are you doing here? Are you, like, stalking me or something?" I screamed, only to see his smile widened.

He was wearing a white shorts and a black polo shirt that really brought out his eyes. His eyes looked so much different; somehow, it looked so dark and deep when he had taken off his glasses.

Woah, wait, rewind.

He had taken off his glasses?

And did I just compliment his eyes?

What the hell is wrong is me? Must be something I ate last night. Um.. what was it that I ate? Oh yeah, the homemade tuna sandwich for my late-night meal. That tuna in the can must be poisonous. I mean, how else could I think of such a weird and gross thing? That was so unlike me.

Anyway, back to the story.

"Stalking you bring no merit to me. Besides, I joined the club before you do," he replied, the smirk was still intact on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah. Like I'm going to believe that little white lies of yours."

"I don't want to interfere or anything but little guy, he is telling the truth. He joined the club before you do. In fact, I was the one who offered him the position Vice Captain of this club," Ogawa-senpai suddenly emerged out of nowhere, backing Kyouya-senpai up.

Great! Kyouya-senpai's little cronies were here to save him!

"Whatever. I have better things to do than just wasting my life away, chatting with you guys. I'm here to play tennis and I will do just that," I said firmly, walking away from both of them.

Well, I wish I was walking away from them but sadly, Kyouya-senpai just had to be the jerk and made my life a living hell. He, nonchalantly, stopped me from walking away by using just his tennis racket, pushing it lightly against my belly.

"Hey, your racket is in my way," I yelled, losing my temper by minutes.

"I challenge you to a duel. I mean, you're here to play right?" he said calmly, his racket was still blocking my way. By that time, Ogawa-senpai already left. He was a very busy man.

Anyhow, I gave him a scathing glare but seriously, I was not so sure, whether he noticed it or not because he was still wearing that smirk on his face. Talk about annoying!

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Wait, there's more."

I raised my eyebrows. "More?"

"You don't expect a challenge without a wager right?"

Oh my God, a wager? Isn't that like a gamble or something? What the hell did I just get myself into?

"Okay, if you lose, you got to quit Tennis Club," I replied after putting some thought in it.

"Okay, I take that. If you lose?"

I stared at him incredulously, "What?"

"You didn't think you would lose? Well, if you did lose in some way, you have to stay in the Host Club until you graduate, and no getting out of it," he finished, staring right into my eyes expectantly.

I snorted. "Fine. Just don't regret this later."

"I won't but you will."

-----

Six to zero.

I lost. I _freaking _lost.

Okay, maybe it was not _that _unexpected.

To tell you the truth, I didn't even know how to play tennis, much more, to win a match. Hey, don't give me _that _look. I never lied. It was just that nobody ever asked me. Why I joined the club in the first place? I told you, I need place where none of the Host Club members existed. Sadly, my plan went into ruin after Kyouya-senpai beat me.

You know what humiliated me the most? The fact that I didn't even managed to catch any of the ball, instead, I just ducked them. Not such a smart move to do in tennis, huh? If you knew that, shouldn't you be telling me before the match started?

Anyway, there I was, in the tennis court, stooping low with both my hands covering my head (in ducking position, if you want to call it that) in humiliation. My pride was totally sullied. There was no turning back.

"Why don't you tell me that you don't even know how to play tennis?" he said, resting his elbow on the brink of the net.

Ignoring him fully, I stood up and walked away in the opposite direction – toward the exit. And surprisingly, (please note my sarcasm) he stopped me, yet again.

Turning around to face him, I growled. "What more do you want? You win, and I'm stuck in the Host Club forever, happy?"

"Yes, I'm overwhelmed with happiness. Anyway, that's not the point. The point is that, I'll teach you tennis," he responded.

I gave him a weird look. "What?"

I saw him closing his eyes momentarily, probably to calm himself before he continued, "I'll teach you tennis."

Before I managed to say anything else, he dragged me back onto the tennis court.

-----

"Okay, I'll serve and you try to catch it, okay?" Kyouya-senpai instructed.

I just nodded dumbly, wondering what the hell was I doing, getting a tennis lesson from him, of all people in the world.

And guess what? I managed to catch the ball in my first try.

Haha. Nice guess but wrong. Let me remind you that we were now living in _reality,_ where not all of our dream can come true.

And wasn't reality a harsh one?

I missed every single ball. No surprise there.

"Not like that. Do it like this, like what I'm doing, see?" he gestured at what he was doing and I tried to follow. "Okay, I'll serve again, and you try to catch the ball using that technique."

I nodded. And guess what? This time I really managed to catch the ball. Yay me!

Kyouya-senpai grinned. "I guess you were not half bad."

I felt a smile crept onto my face. "I guess so."

"Okay, moving onto the next lesson."

I shrieked. "There's more?"

"Of course, you wouldn't think catching the ball is the only important thing, would you?" he said, his eyes showed a glint of amusement.

Actually, I did. But I wouldn't want to admit that of course.

"Whatever. Do you just prefer to keep talking or actually teach me something useful? How about none of them so I can just go home?" I riposted.

He smirked. "Okay, next lesson. Serve." He showed me how to do it. He slowly threw the ball into the air and with a swing of his racket, he sent the ball to my side of the court. "Can you do it?"

"Of course." I said smugly. Bending my knees a little, just like Kyouya-senpai did, I threw the ball high into the air and swung the racket with all my strength and send it flying across the court…

… And the ball fell onto the court, on my side, with a silent thud.

What? The ball was still on my side? Then, what the hell did I just sent flying just now? Before I fully registered of what I just did, to my horror, I saw my racket – MY RACKET – flew across the court toward Kyouya-senpai.

Everything seemed to be in the slow-mo.

I screamed and closed my eyes, hoping that this was all just a dream, albeit I fully realized that it wasn't.

I heard the sound of the racket made against the ground. Do I dare to open my eyes now?

Opening my eyes slowly, I saw two dark orbs staring right into my eyes. Instinctively, I flinched backward slightly. My breath hitched.

Woah, the proximity. He just invaded my personal space for heaven's sake!

"What the hell?" I screamed. "How the hell did you get here so fast?"

Kyouya-senpai gave me an amused grin. "I'm beginning to regret of what I said just now. Apparently, you are _that_ bad."

I gave him a glare, which he casually ignored.

"Okay, look. This is how you should be serving," he said as he gently rested his hand on my shoulder. Using his other hand, he slipped it around my waist and rectified my stance. Then, he removed his hand from my shoulder and I felt that hand snaked its way onto my arm connected to the hand I was holding the racket in, making me lower the racket gently. He pressed his body closer to me as he murmured something into my ears. Something about the right tennis position or maybe something about serving. I was not so sure anymore. Paying attention to him seemed to be an impossible task right now as I was too busy acknowledging the weird fluttery feel in my stomach and the heat that I felt started to creep its way onto my cheek.

What the hell was wrong with me?

It was probably just the heat.

... I hope.

-----

_(Normal POV)_

"See, I told you it's going to be interesting," Hikaru said to Haruhi as they watched the scene of Kyouya and Yukiya at the tennis court.

Haruhi's eyes widened. "This is probably a little too much for my eyes."

"Kyou-chan do looks good with Miki-chan, ne, Takashi?" Honey said to Mori.

"Huh.." Mori nodded.

"Ne, Hikaru. Are you thinking what I am thinking right now?" Kaoru grinned.

"Wait.. don't tell me that you're thinking about the same thing that I am thinking in my mind right now that I think you shouldn't be thinking about, Kaoru," Hikaru replied, giving his twin a mischievous grin.

"And what is exactly are you're thinking that you think I shouldn't be thinking about, because it's a possibilities that I'm thinking about the same thing that you're thinking earlier," came Kaoru's reply.

"Okay.." Haruhi stared at the twins in complete blank. "Is it just me, or is this conversation turning a little bit weird right now."

The twins gave Haruhi a wide grin. "Haruhi, we think we just got ourselves a new game."

-----

(relief sigh) Finally, I finished this chapter. Woah, this is like the hardest chapter I wrote so far, but I loved this chapter. It's really different from what I usually wrote. Anyway, I'm so sorry that this chapter mostly comprises of Yukiya's POV. Well, it is quite easy to write using her point of view.

And hope you guys don't mind that this chapter focused so much on Kyouya and Yukiya. No spotlight for the other characters. I was having blast writing about those two that I completely forgot about the others. Gomen ne

Anyway, please review and let me know what you think of this chapter so that I can improve. Or if you rather I just stop, just let me know.

Review if you think I should continue with the pairing!!

Until then, ja


	7. Plan Phase One?

For Your Eyes Only

by sanzo-reload

**Disclaimer** : I'm poor, I don't have the money to own Ouran regardless how much I wanted to. So, don't sue. The OCs are all mine though, try not to steal them. Hoho..

**A/N : **Thanks to Manson, The ruby wolf, duckichan87, Kiya-chan, defaultNinja, Lady Seiryu, Thunder Ring and Kyae Sohma for the reviews!!! Anyway, so sorry for the late update. I was so busy with my SAT and assignment so writing fanfic is out of question for me. So, hope you guys forgive me and enjoy the latest chapter of this fic. This is not the best from me but still, I do hope you guys like it!!

Here ya go!

(**chapter07**) PLAN PHASE ONE.. OR IS IT?

-----

_(Yukiya POV)_

It was Tuesday morning, a day after the terrible tennis club meeting. And here I was, walking all by myself in the hallway toward my class. I was about to pull out my notebook from my sling bag when a voice shocked the hell out of me.

Wait, scratch that. Actually, _two voices_ shocked the hell out of me.

"HIYO, YUKIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!," the evil twins (or so I thought) greeted me.

I rolled my eyes. "What?! Do you guys have to use those loud voices of yours this early? You almost gave me a heart attack."

Hikaru grinned, slinging his arm around my shoulder casually. "So, how's the tennis club meeting yesterday?"

My lips immediately turned into a scowl at the question. "Horrible. My pride was tarnished, I just found out that I got an acute stomach disease and I was pretty sure that I was losing my mind."

"That bad, huh?" another voice interrupted.

"Yup, it is and…" my words trailed off as I suddenly recognized the owner of the voice.

I turned around to find myself staring into Kyouya-senpai's face. Narrowing my eyes, I said to him, "Do you have a habit of stalking people?"

He smirked. "Nope. But you might want to check if you yourself have that habit."

I gave a weird look. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You sure you're not following me? I mean, the sight of you on the second floor where all the second-year classes is located is very suspicious indeed," he retorted.

Hikaru and Kaoru burst out laughing at my back. "What?! What would I want to stalk you? Whatever, I'm going to class." I finished lamely, stomping my way down the stair.

"Urgh.. Damn Kyouya-senpai and the huge ego of his? Why the hell would I want to stalk him?" I mumbled to myself, before continuing with my whining, "Thank goodness that I don't have to spend more time with him or I swear I'll die."

I swear that I wouldn't have said that if I knew or even have a slightest idea of what is going to happen today.

Because I, for once, seriously don't want to die.

: o : o : o : o : o :

_That morning_

_Class 1-A_

"Class, I have an important announcement to make," the bespectacled female teacher in front of the class said, her hands holding a bunch of papers.

Every student looked up from their book to the teacher, including me of course.

"Okay, I supposed that every one of you already knew about the _Senior – Junior Tutorial Program_, right?"

Well, this would my first of hearing such a thing. Who the hell is supposed to know about such a weird sounding program?

Turning to Haruhi who was sitting beside me, I whispered, "Ever heard of this thingy before?"

She nodded. "It's a program that pairs us up with a senior. To improve our academic performance, they said," she answered while I nodded dumbly at her explanation.

"So, today, I'm going to pair you up with a senior. My decision is final. You and your designated senior will spend time together during your 2 hours free period and 2 more hours after school. Don't even think of skipping the tutorial session because I will have your senior to send in the report on your performance," the teacher continued.

Woah, 4 hours a day! This program is way beyond crazy. Just pray that I'm not going to be paired up with some crazy-lunatic senpai.

"Okay, the pairing are – Hitachiin Kaoru with Takashi Morinozuka, bla.. bla.. bla.. Mikihara Yukiya with Haninozuka Mitsukuni, bla.. bla.. bla.. bla.. Fujioka Haruhi with Tamaki Suou and the last one, Hitachiin Hikaru with Ootori Kyouya. So, I guess, that's it."

"Woohoo!! I got Honey-senpai!!" I said with joy. Just when I was about to enjoy the moment, Hikaru raised his hand.

"Yes, Hitachiin-kun? You're not satisfied with your partner?"

"Not really. It's just that I noticed that Kyouya-senpai forte is math. My biggest weakness however is my history, which I believe Honey-senpai is good at. Shouldn't you switch my partner with Yukiya-san's if that's the case? She's weak in math. That's just my thought though," Hikaru said innocently.

I gaped at his suggestion. Me and Kyouya-senpai? 4 more hours to spend with that devil advocate? As if the hours I spent with him in the Host Club and Tennis Club wasn't enough. My mind was screaming for help but all I can do is stared at the teacher helplessly while praying silently in my heart for a miracle to happen.

The teacher (to my dread) nodded in agreement. "My, aren't you an attentive person, Hitachiin-kun. I must say that I'm impressed. Okay, let me check the student's profile and confirmed first." After a few minutes of flipping and scanning through the profile, the teacher continued, "I think I have to agree with Hitachiin-kun's suggestion. The partner for Hitachiin-kun is now Haninozuka-kun and for Mikihara-kun, you will be partnered with Ootori-kun."

I froze and tried to digest what she had just said.

Me and Kyouya-senpai.

4 more hours.

Together.

Suffering.

Death.

When I fully registered the fact in my mind, only then I stood up and tried to fight back. "But Ms. Atsuka, I-"

"My decision is final. The tutorial session is to start tomorrow. Thank you." With that, she left the class.

I slumped myself into the chair in disbelief. Okay, I have to remain calm. Let just run through the choices that I have now. Taking out a piece of paper, I started scribbling down my choices.

1) Kill myself

2) Kill Kyouya-senpai

3) Kill Hikaru

4) Kill all the teachers so that the program will be cancelled

5) Build a bridge and get over it

"Have fun with Kyouya-senpai," Hikaru said to me while laughing his ass off.

Okay, for some reasons the third choice seems really tempting to me right now.

Damn you, Hikaru!

: o : o : o : o : o :

_(Normal POV)_

"Nice move back there, Hikaru," Kaoru said, nudging Hikaru lightly.

"What move?"

"Switching partner stuff with Yukiya.. Isn't that part of your plan?"

"What part of whose plan?!" Haruhi intervened.

Hikaru laughed. "Nope. That's just me being scared. Can you imagine Kyouya-senpai tutoring me? I could really die."

Kaoru shivered lightly at the thought. "Yeah, to think about it, that might be the scariest thing that can ever happen. Yukiya-chan, may the force be with you," Kaoru said while his twin just nodded in agreement. "Anyway, I think you should run now. I bet that she's probably somewhere out there searching for you right now to kil-"

"HIKARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came Yukiya's voice.

Hikaru paled. "I should get going now, shouldn't I?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, I think you should."

With the speed faster than the fastest bullet train in Japan, Hikaru vanished.

"Ah, that reminds me. I wonder how Kasumi is doing," Haruhi muttered to herself.

"You haven't called her yet since that night? Some friend you are."

Haruhi punched Kaoru on his arm lightly. "Hey, you're not supposed to say that. I mean, why don't you call her instead? After all, you are the one who got the 'special' treatment from her."

Kaoru turned beet red at the comment. "Hey, that's not my fault!"

Haruhi chuckled. "I'm just kidding. She always turned to be a kissing machine when she's drank a little too much Coke. Only that she never successfully kissed anyone else before. Well, besides you, of course."

"She can't remember anything, can she?"

"I don't think so. Why? Does it matter?"

Kaoru scratched his head awkwardly. "Urm.. not really."

"Anyway, I'm going to stop by her workplace this afternoon, see how she's doing."

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Does it matter if I mind or not? You'll come anyway."

Kaoru laughed. "Yeah, you might be right about that."

: o : o : o : o : o :

_Kaoru's Cake House_

_5.30 pm_

"She works here?"

"No, Ayumi Hamasaki works here," Haruhi replied, her words were dripping with sarcasm.

"She does? Where is she? Where is she?" Kaoru shrieked.

Haruhi sighed. "Oh my God, what the hell am I thinking bringing you here with me?"

"Because I'm cute and hard to resist?" Kaoru replied, which in the end awarded him with a knock on the head from Haruhi. "Ouch, talk about bad mood. Are you PMS-ing?"

"Kaoru, please refrain yourself from talking to avoid anymore pain," she said, pushing the door of the restaurant. Just when they were about to enter, Kasumi walked out of the restaurant.

"Hey, Haruhi-chan, Hitachiin-kun, what are you guys doing here?"

"Kasumi, finished your work already?"

Kasumi nodded. "Yup, I was about to head home. And what exactly are you guys doing here again?"

"Just stopping by to see how you're doing. So, how are you doing?"

"Fine, except for the fact that my brother is having me under his surveillance 24/7 for God-knows-what-reason and it's driving me crazy. To think that it was only 2 days after the karaoke thingy. Made me wonder what I did wrong that night."

"You can't remember anything?" Kaoru asked.

"By anything, you mean?"

"Kasumi-chan, do you remember that you kis-"

_Beep.. Beep.._

Haruhi's cellphone rang. "Sorry. It's my dad. I got to go now."

"Hey, you're about to say something just now," Kasumi stopped Haruhi.

"Ah, let Kaoru explains the rest to you," Haruhi said, waving goodbye at the duo before turning around toward the direction of her house.

_(Kaoru POV)_

Shit! How can Haruhi left me alone with a girl that took advantage of me barely 48 hours ago?! Okay, I got to keep my cool demeanor.

Cool…..

Cool….

Cool…

No, I can't keep my cool! That's Kyouya-senpai's job. I'm the little devil type.

Oh, wait.. Hikaru is not here! I can't be a devil without him.

What am I going to do now?

"Excuse me, Kaoru-kun. I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but you're spacing out for at least 10 minutes now. If you don't have anything to say, I want to go home," Kasumi's voice echoed.

"Have you ever had your first kiss?" I blurted out.

Okay, that was not supposed to happen. Hey, don't blame me. That was the first thing that crossed my mind.

"What?!"

"I mean, I did it like all the time. That's what Americans do to greet each other, right?"

That was not supposed to happen either. Congratulation Kaoru! You just successfully made yourself sounded like a pervert.

She eyed me suspiciously (Well, can't blame her for that. Even I want to give myself a suspicious, dirty look). "The point of you telling me all of this escapes me."

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. "You should know what you've done to me," I whispered to myself.

"I should know what I've done to you? What have I've done to you?"

"You heard that? What? Do you have an elephant ear or something?" I said, unconsciously reaching for her ears.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" she yelled, slapping my hands.

I gave her a weird look. "Hey, you kissed me, but you mind if I touch your ears? Man, you're weird."

"I kissed you?"

"Oh, shit! Did I say it out loud?"

"I KISSED YOU?! WHEN??!"

"No, you don't understand. I mean, you were practically drunk and it all happened too fast and…"

I saw her cheeks turned to bright pink. Is she embarrassed?

"Are you embarrassed?"

She looked up to me in disbelief. Turning around abruptly, she walked away.

"Hey, wait. Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Wait, I walk you home."

"It's okay. I can go home by myself."

Pulling her by her sleeves, I turned her around to face me. "Urm.. if this can make you feel better, that kiss was actually my first."

Did I just confess that to a girl?

For the first time in my life, I was convinced that I was seriously losing my mind.

: o : o : o : o : o :

So, sorry for the short chapter. But I really do hope that you guys like this chapter. Actually this chapter is quite important for the KaoruOC pairing, well, you know, to develop the friendship between them or something like that.

Anyway, will update as soon as I can.

Until then, review please!!!


	8. A DAY WITH THE DEVIL

For Your Eyes Only

by sanzo-reload

**Disclaimer** : I'm poor, I don't have the money to own Ouran regardless how much I wanted to. So, don't sue. The OCs are all mine though, try not to steal them. Hoho..

Anyway, thanks to those who have reviewed the last chapter : **The ruby wolf********Here Is A Sleeping Forest****, PandaYumi7, ****Kiya- chan********Ritsikas********Thunder Ring********duckichan87****, and hibiscus**. I love you guys so much!!! Keep reading this story, kay!!!

Anyway, by all means, please ignore my grammar mistakes. I'm too tired to check for them..

Okay, here you go. Chapter eight of For Your Eyes Only!!

(**chapter08**) A DAY WITH THE DEVIL

-----

_Higashi High_

_Class 1-B_

_(Kasumi POV)_

"YOU KISSED WHO?!" my best friend, Arisa shrieked. Alarmed, I quickly covered her mouth with my hands.

"Newsflash.. I'm trying to be secretive here. Screaming that out loud doesn't exactly help."

Arisa laughed. "Gomen.. gomen.. It's just hard imagining someone like _you _to be kissing some stupid random guys. I mean, come one, you're like the densest person on Earth that can exist! Stop kidding me, okay!"

I knocked my head against the wall a few times. "I wish I was kidding."

"You serious?"

"I think we already established that I'm serious."

"Okay fine, who's this guy?"

"Hitachiin Kaoru.."

"Hitachiin.. Sounds familiar. Hey, isn't that the surname of that popular fashion designer?"

I nodded.

"WHAT?! YOU KISSED A RICH SNOB?"

"Shhh… Let's not forget the fact that I kissed him when I'm drunk with Coke. And besides, he's not a snob. He's quite nice actually."

Arisa rolled her eyes at my statement. "Right.. And I'm the Queen of the World. Look, it is scientifically proven that all rich guys are snobs."

I sighed. "What am I going to do? It's embarrassing to see him again."

"If it's so embarrassing, don't see him. Nobody ask you to see him. I mean, it's not lie you're exactly his friend. End of story."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Arisa was right about it. I don't have to see him if I don't want to.

But the truth is that I really wanted to see him again so badly.

Only then that I realized that I was _so _in trouble.

: o : o : o : o : o :

_(Normal POV)_

"Can I die now?" Yukiya grumbled, dragging her feet through the hallway.

"Hey, chill out a bit, will you? It's just a tutorial session, not the end of the world," Hikaru responded.

"Well, thanks to you, it's just become the torture session. And to make things worse, I have to step into his house!! HIS HOUSE!!!! HIS EVIL HOME!!"

"You're welcome," Hikaru replied innocently. "Besides, Kyouya-senpai is not that bad."

"Try telling that to yourself."

"Okay.. Kyouya-senpai is not a bad person.. Damn, you're right. It's hard to convince myself that," Hikaru groaned.

"See, I told you. Kyouya-senpai, he's pure evil," Yukiya replied. "Anyway, Haruhi, how are you going to Tamaki-senpai's house?"

"Urm.. with Tamaki-senpai, I guess. You?"

"My limo. No duh." Yukiya answered shortly.

"Oh, speaking of that, where's Kaoru?" Haruhi asked.

Hikaru scratched his head. "I don't know. He, sort of, vanished after class."

"Really? To think about it, he seems a little spaced out today. Is he okay?" Yukiya added.

"Why would he not be okay?" Hikaru asked.

"THAT'S WHY I ASK YOU!!!" Yukiya yelled, pressing her finger into his chest.

"DON'T YELL AT MY FACE!!! AND STOP PUSHING YOUR FINGER INTO MY CHEST!"

Haruhi sighed and took a quick glance at her wristwatch. "Somehow I get a feeling that we're going to be late."

: o : o : o : o : o :

_(Kaoru POV)_

Okay, when I first woke up from my sleep this morning, Higashi High would probably be the last place on Earth that I want to be at. But when I walked out of Ouran this afternoon, I somehow ended up in front of Higashi High School's gate.

Ironic, isn't it?

I sighed for the eleven thousandth times for the day. I stared at the building in front me. An average-looking school I would say. I made a face when I heard some girls whispered behind me, throwing me glances every now and then. Attention was good in moderate doses, but when it become like this, all attention can offer is annoyance.

And I felt really annoying right now. Not just because of the girls, but also because of the whole thing that happened or _will _happen today. Whatever that means..

"What the hell am I doing here?" I asked myself silently although I was pretty sure that I, myself knew the answer to that question.

Running my fingers through my hair, I muttered. "Arghh.. I better go home."

I was about to go back into my limo until I heard someone called my name.

"Kaoru-kun?"

Oh, this is bad! She was the last person that I wanted to see right now.

"What are you doing here?" Kasumi asked, giving me a confused glance as she approached me.

"Urm.. I'm not doing anything. I'm just… arr.. lost.. Yeah, I'm lost," I stuttered.

"Oh, really. Are you okay? You're fidgeting… a lot."

Fidgeting? That was an understatement. I can almost like I was drowning in my own pool of sweat. Why am I so nervous?

"You don't seem very well," she added, carefully reaching out her hand to my forehead. Instinctively, I stepped back. For a split second, I swear that I saw her expression turned into a sullen one. But as quickly as it changed, she recovered. "Ah, gomen. My fault for bothering you. I guess I should make my leave now," she smiled, turning around after giving me a slight farewell nod.

"Wait," I said, finally found my voice back as I grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Urm.. Do you want to grab something to eat?"

: o : o : o : o : o :

_(Yukiya POV)_

"Sheesh.. Hikaru seriously need to get himself a girlfriend. What a bother, picking a fight with me practically everyday," I grumbled to myself as I shoved myself into my limo.

"Ojousan, where should I take you to?" my driver asked.

"Ootori Mansion. Urgh.. just saying the name makes me sick!"

My driver laughed at my antic. "Ojousan, your father might murder you if he heard you saying that about his friend."

I huffed. "It's so unfair. I mean, he's being mean to me and yet, I have to be all nice to him. Where's the justice?!"

A few minutes later after much complaining and yapping, I found myself standing in front of a huge building. "Urm.. why are we stopping here?"

"We reached the Ootori Mansion," he announced.

My eyes widened in shock. "You.Got.To.Be.Kidding.Me." that was all that I managed to say as I stared at the building in front of me.

Standing proudly before my eyes is a really huge mansion. I mean, REALLY REALLY huge. Well, to tell you the truth, huge is an understatement. Kyouya-senpai actually lives here? I got to say that I'm impressed. This thing is even larger than my house in Japan and USA combined together. I guess, Ootori really is a rich family.

"Anou, who are you?" a sudden greeting by a woman shocked the hell out of me.

"Um.. I'm looking for Ootori Kyouya."

The woman smiled. "Ah, you must be his friend, um, Mikihara Yukiya-san ne?"

I nodded dumbly. "Konnichowa, I'm his sister. Ootori Fuyumi," she introduced herself as she led me into the mansion. "Ah, it has been some times since he had his friends coming over. You can go straight to his room upstairs. Third room from the right and make yourself at home. Do you need anything to eat?"

I shook my head. "No, it's okay. I just ate my lunch. Thanks though for the offer." She smiled at me and showed me the stairs. "Please go ahead to his room."

"You're not going to escort me there? I mean, who knows what he can do to me when we're alone in his room? HIS room!!" I freaked.

His sister chuckled. "Don't worry. He's not that kind of person. He's very nice."

Yeah, right. Nice, my butt. If making a certain person's life miserable considered as nice, then he is one hell of a nice person, all right.

"If I don't come back downstairs in one hour, please tell my dad that I love him," I said to her with a solemn expression. "Here is his number," I continued, handing her a parchment of paper for a dramatic effect.

"You're a funny person, Mikihara-san. I'll assure you of your safety. Do not worry too much."

I laughed and nodded. As I climbed up the stairs, I couldn't help myself from gazing at all the pictures on the wall in awe. Wow, his house really is cool! It was totally different from what I imagined his house to be. I mean, I really thought he lives in some kind of old, ancient and dark mansion with underground torture room and lots of traps door. And yeah, I did also imagine his house with some freaky, retarded and scary looking old person as a maid. But so far, the reality seems to contradict all my earlier assumptions. Thank goodness for that!

Without even bothering to knock, I entered his room. I was pretty surprised to see his room. I mean, it was very simple. A single bed at one corner, a wooden table at the centre of the room and a wardrobe at one other corner. That was all in his room. And here I am, expecting to see some kind of scary coffins along with some people corpses. I guess my imaginations were running pretty wild lately. And one more thing that I noticed that he was not even here.

"Shit, where the hell is he?" I muttered as I took a seat on the cold-hard floor. I mean, come one, ever heard of something called sofa? Who in the right mind didn't even have them in their room? Man, this guy sure is weird.

I waited for a good five minutes, but he was still not here. "He's sure being fashionably late!" I mumbled incoherently. "Well, might as well get started with my math homework," I continued talking to myself as I pulled out my math notes and assignments from my backpack.

"You know, it isn't very healthy to talk to yourself. People could easily mistake you as a crazy person. Oh wait, I'm sorry. You're already crazy!"

I jumped at the sudden interaction. "Shit, you scared the hell out of me! What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" I yelled, as I looked up from my book to face Kyouya-senpai, clad only in a white towel.

"By the way, I'm not crazy! It's called having a monologue. People do it all the times," I said, returning my gaze to my book until a sudden realization hit me hard on my head.

Wait. Pause. Rewind.

I looked up to see Kyouya-senpai smirked at me. My eyes traveled down to his body, only to realize that he was only in his towel.

What the heck?

Kyouya-senpai was only in his towel?

And I was here _alone _with him in _his _room in his towel?

Tell me how I shouldn't freak about it?

Alarmed, I quickly returned my gaze down at my book. I felt like my cheeks were burning. Trying to cover my awkwardness, I yelled, "Put some shirt on, will you?"

Again, a smirk formed on his lips. "Why? Can't take your eyes off me?"

I snorted. "The sight of you shirtless isn't exactly breathtaking, you know. Chicken looks a lot more awesome than you," I riposted, my eyes didn't even bother to leave the pages on my book.

Actually, yes. I can't take my eyes off him. I mean, he do looks hot without shirtless. Hot? Him? The only time when people can use the word 'hot' and 'Kyouya' in the same sentence is when 'not' is in between the two. Oh God, what the hell is wrong with me?

Then, I heard some rustling. And a few seconds after that, he seated himself right across me, fully clothed. "Okay, you want to start with math?"

I nodded as he pulled out some notebooks from his bag.

God, I seriously need to spend less time with him before I officially go nuts.

I need to think of something.

Fast..

: o : o : o : o : o :

_(Kasumi POV)_

I didn't really resist when he dragged me into his limo. The whole ride was pretty awkward. I mean, I really didn't know how to act around him without Haruhi around. Arisa was right after all. We weren't really friend.

I sighed.

To think that I just thought about seeing him at all, _this_ just had to happen to make things harder for me.

Life is so complicated, isn't it?

I eyed the figure beside me cautiously. He was staring at outside of the windows, looking pretty much spaced out. "Are you, like, giving me a silent treatment or something?" I started, which immediately snapped him out of his daydream.

He scratched his head, looking pretty much confused before he decided to answer my question. "No, I'm not giving anyone a silent treatment or anything. What made you think that?"

"Well, you weren't exactly talking since you practically dragged me into your limo."

"I'm sorry?"

"Nah, It's okay. At least you're talking to me now. And where are we going again?" I asked.

"Coffee shop? You do drink coffee right?"

I smiled. "Then, coffee shop it is."

: o : o : o : o : o :

_(Kyouya POV)_

God, the girl in front me was completely clueless. How the hell can people learn high school's math without knowing anything about algebra in the first place?

And yet, she didn't have even a _slightest _idea about algebra. Why didn't that surprise me?

"Okay, let do this question. _x+y 1_. If _y3_, then _x_ is equal to what?" I stared at her, half expecting her to answer the question.

She went silence. Oh, only now she shut her mouth up. I smirked.

"Silent treatment?"

She glared at me. "Just shut up, will you?"

"If you want me shut up, answer that question."

She began working on the question, looking very distressed with such a simple question. Why the hell she got so worked up for?

After a few minutes of trying, she threw her arms in the air in frustration. "I don't get it. How come you add _x _and_ y _together? They are not numbers! It can't possibly be that _x _and _y _is equal to 1. That's just so wrong!"

I laughed.

"What are you laughing at? It better not be me."

"I am not laughing at you. I am laughing right beside you," I answered, pretended to be ignorant, which in the end earned myself a glare from her.

She really is an interesting person. Maybe being close to her like my father has suggested wasn't going to be a bad idea after all.

: o : o : o : o : o :

_(Kasumi POV)_

"So, what do you want to drink?" he asked me.

I laughed. "It's okay, Kaoru-kun. I can order by myself. Last time I check, I'm not retarded and guess what? I can actually read!" I replied jokingly, flipping through the menu at the counter. Woah, who knows a cup of coffee cost this much! I can buy myself two days food with this amount. I definitely regretted myself for agreeing to go to this coffee shop with him.

"One latte, please. Extra cream," I heard him order beside me.

"Urm.. one cappuccino," I said to the counter girl.

"Okay, that would be 2000 yen," the counter girl said, handing us our drink.

Impulsively, I reached for my wallet while Kaoru reached for his.

"What are you doing, Suzumura-san?" he asked as I pulled out a 1000 yen bill from my wallet.

"What does it look like I am doing?" I asked, glaring at him. What a weird question to ask. Duh, of course I am paying.

"I am paying for it," he stated.

"I am paying for my half," I stated, shoving the money into his hand. The counter girl giggled as she looked back and forth at me and him. He, on the other hand, just stared down on me and man, he was making me nervous. What the hell did I do? Was he mad at me?

"What are you staring at? Do you want me to pay for yours too?" He then paid the girl and received the changed. He grabbed his drink and headed toward the exit.

Eh? I thought we were going to sit and drink here. I followed him dumbly until we were both outside the shop. Only then, he talked.

"What is your problem?" he asked.

My jaw dropped and I gaped at him. "My problem? And what the hell did I do to you? I just paid for my own drink. Is that a crime?"

"That's hardly the point."

"So the point is?"

"It's embarrassing for me! I walk in here with a girl and she's paying for her own drink? That makes me seems like a stingy guy who wouldn't even pay for a girl's drink!"

I froze as I was trying to digest what he just said. Only a few seconds after that, I burst out laughing. "Oh my God, you're so hilarious. We're not even boyfriend and girlfriend, so no need to be all formal with me, okay. You don't have to get all worked up over it. I mean, you just have pay for girl you care about. Although I'm not exactly rich, I can still pay for a cup of coffee."

He laughed awkwardly. "I'm sorry. I guess, I overreacted a bit."

"A bit?"

"Fine, a lot. Anyway, I'll send you home," he offered.

"I can walk home by myself. No need to trouble you."

He gave me an incredulous look at my response. "You just refuse me to pay for your drink and now this? I got to say, you really hurt my feeling."

This guy really is funny. "Fine. Fine. You can send me home, okay, crybaby?"

I swear my heart practically leaped up a few notch when he shot me with a smile as he opened the limo's door for me. "Ladies first."

I returned his smile and went into the limo quietly, figuring out how to deal with my new-found feeling.

: o : o : o : o : o :

_(Yukiya POV)_

"Yay! Finally, it's time go home!" I screamed in joy as I packed up my things.

I quickly went downstairs with Kyouya-senpai followed closely behind. Just when I was about to exit the house, I bumped into someone.

I slowly pulled up my chin to see who it was.

"Who are you?" the man asked me.

I bowed slightly as I introduced myself. "I'm Mikihara Yukiya. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, so you are the daughter of Matsuda. Are you going home now?"

I nodded.

"Why don't you stay here and have dinner with us?"

I gaped at his suggestion. What the heck? I need to spend more time here?

NO FREAKING WAY!!

"No, it's okay. My dad probably wants me home to have dinner with me," I rejected the offer politely.

"It's okay then. Kyouya will send you home," he said as he made a gesture to Kyouya-senpai and Kyouya-senpai just nodded knowingly as a response.

"Anyway, Yukiya.."

"Yes?"

"You know the opening ceremony of Tropical Aqua Garden is in a week, right?"

I nodded. What the hell is he trying to say?

"Why don't you go with my son, as his date?"

My jaw nearly dropped as I heard the question. Did he just ask me to be Kyouya-senpai's date?

I felt Kyouya-senpai went rigid behind me. I figured he didn't want to do this as much as I did. I was half expecting him to reject the idea on my behalf but the reality went to the total opposite.

Much to my dismay, he nodded his head obediently with a simple, "Okay."

I gaped at him, not believing what he just did. What stunt was he trying to pull of?

Before I managed to say anything, his father butted in, "Okay, then. It's decided. I will let your father know regarding this."

My eyes, once again, went wide at his words.

This is so _not_ happening to me.

Unfortunately for me though, it _is _happening right under my nose.

: o : o : o : o : o :

_(Kaoru POV)_

… _you just have to pay for girl you care about._

Her words kept playing in my mind like a broken tape recorder. Why can't I get her out of my mind? Every single time when I thought of something, it will always lead back to her.

And that makes my life much more difficult than it originally was.

I leaned back into my bed as I stared blankly at the ceiling. After I sent her back to her home, I went straight home, only to be bombarded with thousands of questions from Hikaru.

God, he can be the perfect substitution of my mother. Seriously speaking, he needs to get himself a girlfriend.

Anyway, back to the subject. What the hell am I going to do with her?

She confused the hell out of me. Somehow, when she said that I should only pay for girl I care about, my heart literally fell.

Okay, now I sounded like a quixotic idiot.

Maybe I should just stop seeing her. I mean, it was not like she was my friend or anything.

Yeah, I think that would be the best thing to do right now.

Or was it?

: o : o : o : o : o :

_(Yukiya POV)_

"I can't believe you just agreed to him? What stunt are you trying to pull here?" I yelled at the figure beside me.

So far, he has been very quiet during our ride in the limo.

"Hey, say something, will you?" I added, nudging his arm lightly.

"What do you want me to say? That we don't have to go to that ceremony together?" he snapped at me that took me by surprise.

Woah, didn't he look angry? Anyway, I quickly regained my composure and responded to him in the same, harsh manner. "Well, yeah. For your information, going to the ceremony with you isn't exactly at the top at my things-to-do-in-life list. And not to mention that half of our school will be there. Didn't that sound like a good enough reason to not to go together?"

He groaned. "Look, this is my father you're talking about. He never takes a 'no' for an answer. So, I suggest you just shut up and let me handle the rest, okay?"

I sighed heavily. "Look, whatever you do, just make sure _my _secret will remain as a secret, okay? This involves not just me, but also Haruhi-chan. I seriously don't want her to get into trouble for something you and I did."

"We already arrived at the Mikihara residence," the driver's voice snapped us out of our intense conversation.

"Just promise me that, will you?" I continued, as I sling my bag across my shoulder. Unfortunately, being a stubborn baboon he was, he just ignored me. Groaning inwardly, I turned around to get myself out of the limo.

With my surprise, he suddenly yanked me around to face him. "I know what to do," he said grimly.

For the first time since we knew each other, he actually made an attempt to comfort me.

What just happen?

: o : o : o : o : o :

OMG, this is so hard!! Sorry for such a late update!!! I was sooooooo overly busy.. So, here you go, the latest chapter from me!!! Anyway, for those who have requested for HikaruxOC pairing, I thought about it long and hard, and I think I will go for a HikaruxOC pair in this fic as well. So, that's a good news for you guys (or not?) right? She will be making her appearance probably in the next couple of chapters, so wait for it ne??

Okay, that's all I guess from me now..

Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter…

Until then, ja


	9. The Dance Plan!

For Your Eyes Only

by sanzo-reload

**Disclaimer** : I'm poor, I don't have the money to own Ouran regardless how much I wanted to. So, don't sue. The OCs are all mine though, try not to steal them. Hoho..

Anyway, thanks to those who have reviewed the last chapter : **Kiya-chan, Ritsikas, Here Is A Sleeping Forest, contour, The ruby wolf, Thunder Ring bloody kyoko, e.drennan and darkheart1992.**

I love you guys so much!!! Keep reading this story, kay!!!

Okay, here you go. Chapter nine of For Your Eyes Only!!

(**chapter09**) The Dance Plan!

-----

_(Yukiya POV)_

"Arghh.. Darn you, stupid guy!!" I screamed to myself as I walked out of my limo into the school. Ruffling my already messy hair, I made my way through the crowd at the school's front gate.

Want to know why am I in such a bad mood today?

Yes?

No?

I'll tell you even if you don't want to listen. Okay, here you go. I couldn't get any sleep last night. Want to guess why? Three words..

Tropical Aqua Garden..

.. and not to mention, the devil advocate himself, Kyouya-senpai. I sighed heavily. After his father practically forced me to go to the STUPID ceremony with him, he practically ignored me for the whole week.

Ignored me!! ME!! The heiress of Mikihara Company!! Darn him!!

To make things worse, I got this headache when I woke up this morning and I'm still in a blur of how the hell am I going to hide the fact that I'm a girl and wear a dress at the same time. Didn't that sounds like a problem enough to you?

"OMG, HE'S SO HOT!!!!" I heard a girl in front of the notice board screamed her head off.

I slipped through the crowd in front of the board to take a quick look at the so-called attraction. "What the hell is going on here?"

My eyes widened as I finally got myself a good view of the board.

Oh my goodness, this is _so_ not happening to me.

_(Haruhi POV)_

"H-a-r-u-h-i!!!" the two devils greeted me, Hikaru casually sling his arm around my shoulder.

"Nani?" I asked, giving them a dirty look.

"Let's go," Kaoru said, quickly dragged me through the hallway toward the main hall.

"Hikaru, Kaoru… Where are you guys taking me?" I yelled.

They let out a sinister laugh that made me trembled slightly. "You might want to see this.." Hikaru said mysteriously as soon as we reached in front of the school's notice board. A big crowd of students seem to be crowding up the place. Something is obviously up. They grabbed my hands and slipped us through the crowd. "There.." Kaoru said, his fingers pointing toward a poster posted on board.

"Er, no offense, Hikaru, Kaoru, but how is a poster of a girl had anything to do with me?"

"Look closely.."

I turned my head to scrutinize the poster again. Only when I looked closely that I finally recognized the face on the picture. Before I managed to respond, a gasp behind my back grabbed my attention.

"WHO DID THIS?!" Yukiya screamed, quickly ripping off every single poster from the board.

_(Normal POV)_

_Music Room 3_

_11.20 am_

"WHO DID THIS?!" Yukiya screamed, crumpling every single poster of her in dress that she can lay her hands on.

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged. Hikaru held the poster high. "But I have to say that this photoshop is a masterpiece. I mean, the creator, for once, actually made you look almost lookable."

Yukiya raised her eyebrows at the comment and grabbed Hikaru by his collars. "And what are you implying by that?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Geez, you still can't take a hint?" he challenged.

"Darn you…"

"Stop it, will you!!" Haruhi yelled. "We're supposed to find who the culprit is, not to pick a fight with each other."

Tamaki stood up from his seat. "Yes, we have to find the culprit before it's too late. Haruhi's future is in jeopardy here!!"

Yukiya rolled her eyes. "Excuse me, last time I check, it is MY picture, in girly dress might I add, was posted all over the school, not hers."

"Whatever," Tamaki replied.

"Ne, Takashi. Who do you think would do this to Miki-chan?" Honey asked, hugging Usa-chan tightly. Mori shook his head.

"Hmmm… The culprit must be someone in this school, right, Kyouya?" Tamaki asked.

"Glad you figure that out," Kyouya replied sarcastically.

"Do you have anyone who might want to take revenge on you or something?" Haruhi questioned, but before Yukiya can answer, she continued, "But yet again, with your attitude, it can be anyone."

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Yukiya grumbled.

"Think again, who knew you well enough to know that you're a girl?" Kaoru continued.

"Ah, I think I got it!" Tamaki shouted.

"Who?"

"Must be that gangster guy from our class, Kyouya. I noticed that he's been giving Yukiya some funny look lately," Tamaki expounded.

Kyouya shook his head slightly. "Trust me, Tamaki. He is closer than you think."

"Closer?"

_(Yukiya POV)_

"Closer?" I thought to myself. How the hell did Kyouya-senpai knows that?

"Mikihara-kun.." Kasugano suddenly greeted me.

I forced a smile on my face. "Hi, Kasugano-san. Is there something I can help with?"

"Urm.. I just want to say that you do look cute in dress."

I gave her a weird look. What the hell is wrong with the girl in this school? Can't they tell that I'm a girl by now? "That's it?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Hait."

"Okay.. Then, thanks, I guess."

"Then, see you at Tropical Aqua Garden Opening Ceremony tonight then.." she said, waving goodbye at me.

I gulped. Oh my goodness, the ceremony is today! I was so nervous that I almost forgot that it is today.

I am SO dead.

And not to mention, I am dressless (if that word even exist!) I haven't even thought about the dress that I am going to wear tonight.

I took a quick glance at my wristwatch. It is already 3 pm. Whispering to myself, I said, "Looks like I have some shopping to do!"

Just when I was about to call my driver, my phone vibrated. "Hello, Mikihara Yukiya desu."

"I pick you up at 7 pm. Get ready by then," then the line went dead.

"Sheesh.. Can he be anymore rude than that? Ah! Kyouya-senpai.. Kyouya-senpai??! What about your plan?!! Kyouya-senpai!!!! Kyouya-senpaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!"

_(Normal POV)_

_Mikihara Residence_

_6.55 pm_

"Ojousama, Ootori Kyouya-sama is waiting outside," the maid informed Yukiya, who was busying herself trying to straightened the wrinkles on her dress.

"He's early. Tell him I'll be right down."

"Hait, ojousama."

_(Kyouya POV)_

_Tropical Aqua Garden_

_Opening Ceremony _

_7.30 pm_

We arrived at the ceremony around 7.30 pm. Everything seems to be running according to my plan. I held out my hands to help Yukiya out of the limo, but being the ice princess she is, she slapped my hands away.

"I don't need help from a stinking man!" she replied.

I quirked an eyebrow at her response. "Suit yourself, then," I said, leaving her behind to enter the place.

"Hey, you there! Where do you think you're going?" she shouted.

I turned around and smirked when I saw that her dress stuck at the door. "What is it?"

She went red before bringing her eyes to meet mine. "Help me?"

: o : o : o : o : o :

"Announcing the arrival of Tomohiro Rui and Kurayami Rei.."

"Announcing the arrival of Ootori Kyouya and Mikihara Yukiya.."

We went into the place just as the announcer announced our presence. I gave her a signal to slide her hands around my arms but she shook her head stubbornly. I leered over her and whispered to her ear, "Do this for the sake of our companies, will you?"

She gave me a glare before reluctantly slid her arms around mine. "Good girl," I said, half-jokingly.

"Said anymore, I'm going to hurt you so bad that you can't even make babies," she retorted.

Just as we entered the room, it seemed like everybody turned their attention to us.

"Mikihara-kun?"

I felt she tensed upon hearing her name being called. Turning around, she forced a smile onto a face and replied, "Ah, Kasugano-san. How pleasant to meet you here tonight."

"I just want to say that a guy who wears dress is so brave. And you look so adorable in it," she continued.

Yukiya breathed out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, he does look cute in the dress, ne, Kasugano-san? Take it as one of the Host Club services for our loyal client," I interrupted.

Kasugano nodded. "Hait, Kyouya-senpai. You are also not bad yourself. I excused myself then." With that, she left.

"Oh my God, I really thought she would say that she already figure out my secret out or something."

I smirked. "I told you, I already took care of everything," I said, leaving her behind, dumbfounded by my answer.

_(Yukiya POV)_

You know, when his father asked me to be Kyouya-senpai's date, I didn't really imagine myself drinking punch, all by myself beside the chocolate fountain.

Pathetic, wasn't I?

I sighed heavily. As soon as we went through that damn door (after our little encounter with Kasugano, that is), Kyouya-senpai was crowded by a river of girls asking him to dance with them later. So, here I was, alone.

"Yukiya-chan!"

"Miki-chan!!"

"Oh, no. Here comes the troublemakers," I whispered to myself.

"Eh, I thought you are coming with Kyouya. What are you doing here alone?" Tamaki asked in concern.

I rolled my eyes, my fingers pointing toward Kyouya-senpai, who was busying himself with the task of charming every girl who was in the proximity of five meters radius.

"Oh," Hikaru and Kaoru responded simultaneously.

"So, do you want to come with us? We are going to see the Crocodile Land inside the Tropical Aqua Garden," Tamaki invited.

"Nah, it's okay. I've seen that too many times already. I rather stay here, rotting in pure boringness," I replied.

"Ne, Miki-chan. We're going first then. Don't worry, Kyouya is a nice guy," Honey-senpai informed.

I gave him a weird look. "Do my face looks like care?"

"Okay, then. See you later," the host club bid their goodbye.

"Yukiya?"

"What is it again?" I said in annoyance, before turning around to face a familiar figure.

"So, you really are Mikihara Yukiya, ne?" he asked.

"What is it to you?"

He smirked. "You look like a girl now. Got yourself a boyfriend now?"

I pushed him away and gave him a glare. "Even if I did, it wouldn't be you, ne, Mikihara Hideki-san."

"Heh, you remember me, cousin. Don't say that. Everybody knows that one day you will be my bride."

I snorted. "Yeah, and everybody knows that you're just after my father's company."

He laughed. "Of course. What else could I be after?"

"Darn you.." I was about to give that damn guy a good beating when someone slid his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. "Kyouya-senpai, what are y-"

"Is this guy bothering you, Yukiya?" he asked me.

Hideki smirked. "Heh? So, this is your boyfriend, Yukiya?"

"No, he's n-"

"Yes, as you can see, I'm her date, for tonight at least," Kyouya-senpai cut me off.

_WTF? Why does he make it sounded like I wanted to go to this stupid thing with him?_

"Nice to meet the one of the Ootori's successor in person," Hideki said as he held out his right hand for a shake, before continuing, "Although you're not exactly have the chance to succeed your company. No offense though."

Kyouya-senpai accepted his hand for a shake. "None taken. At least I know where I stand because not knowing where you stand is also some kind of illness. Perhaps you can go to one of Ootori Group's hospital for a medical check-up before things get too bad."

My eyes darted from Kyouya-senpai to Hideki and finally back to Kyouya-senpai before my eyes landed onto their hands. They were shaking their hands but it looked like to me like they were trying to break each other's bone. Somebody could get hurt here. "Anou.."

"I'll take your advice and try to squeeze in some times to do just that. Don't you worry," Hideki answered, finally letting go of Kyouya-senpai's hand.

"I won't then. If you don't mind, I'm going to take my date back to have a drink together," Kyouya-senpai replied, dragging me toward the food section.

_(Normal POV)_

_Somewhere behind the curtains…_

"Man, this is so much better than the Crocodile Land. Dono, we are running out of popcorn," Hikaru and Kaoru grumbled, showing the Host Club King their now-emptied popcorn container.

"Why are you guys telling me this?" Tamaki asked.

"What else? Get us some more. Duh!" the twins replied, shoving the container to Tamaki's chest.

"But things are just getting better here!" Tamaki protested.

"Ah.. Look, Kyo-chan is dragging Miki-chan away from that evil monster!" Honey exclaimed.

"Where? Where?" Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki shouted.

"There.. There.."

"I see them.."

"Where are they going?" Tamaki asked as he saw Kyouya dragging Yukiya toward the food section.

"Oh, no. They're getting farther away from us," Hikaru moaned. "Do-"

Before Hikaru managed to continue his sentence, the curtain was pulled open by a random girl. "Anou.. What are you guys doing here?"

_(Yukiya POV)_

"What are you trying to do? Let me go, will you?" I yelled at the figure beside me while trying to extricate my arm from his.

"I'm just trying to help," Kyouya-senpai snapped.

"Well, why don't you help all the other girls who actually need you? Or better yet, hel-"

"_Welcome all the guests to Tropical Aqua Garden Opening Ceremony. To start off our ceremony, on the request of both Ootori and Mikihara's families, I am honored to invite Ootori Kyouya and Mikihara Yukiya to lead the dance on the dance floor."_

I froze upon hearing the announcement. "Kyouya-senpai, did that guy just say that WE have to dance?"

Kyouya-senpai fixed his glasses before decided to answer my question. To my dread, he said, "Apparently, he did." With that, he dragged me to the dance floor. I was almost choked of my own saliva as I felt everybody's eyes were onto me.

As we reached the center of the dance floor, to my surprise, Kyouya-senpai bowed slightly in front of me before holding out his hand for mine. He then pulled me closer to him, and slipped his arm around my waist. I gave him a puzzled look while mouthing the word 'what?' when he looked at me expectantly. Smirking, he whispered, "Put your hand onto my shoulder."

Confused and nervous about the whole thing, I just decided to listen to him and gently rest my palm onto his shoulder. And then, the nightmare began.

The music began playing in the background.

"Kyouya-senpai, I don't know how to dance," I confessed, lowering my voice so that only he could hear my voice.

He sneered. "You think I wouldn't notice that by now?" I glared at him for the answer, which he returned with a smirk. "Just follow my lead."

Slowly, I followed his steps.

Left. Right. Left. Right.

"Spin.." he suddenly ordered, spinning me around. I almost lost my footing, but thank goodness, he managed to catch me in time. I swore that the close proximity between us was doing me no good. I felt my stomach started to hurt and my breath hitched. Am I… nervous?

He spins me around again. This time, I can clearly hear Kasugano, Renge and some other girls from Ouran screaming, "MOE FIRE!!!"

"Kyouya-senpai, I wonder why didn't those girls and some other students in Ouran suspect that I'm a girl by now? I mean, it's pretty obvious if you ask me," I murmured.

Although I can't see his face, I can almost feel his smirk behind my back. "You think?"

I shrugged.

"Well, the poster I put up the whole school made them think that you like to cross-dress. So, seeing you here in dress didn't surprise them that much," he answered.

My eyes widened at his answer. I tried to push him away but instead, he tightened his hold on me. "You did that? Let me go, will you?"

"I told you that I do have a plan, don't I?"

"You're such a jerk."

"Who's to talk?"

"Darn you."

Without me realizing it, the music ended. Finally, he let me go. He bowed down slightly, before grabbing my waist and pulled me close to him and then…

_(Normal POV)_

"What is he trying to do?" Tamaki shrieked.

"Looks like.."

.. Kyouya bent his head a little and place a quick kiss on Yukiya's cheek.

"What the hell?" Kaoru muttered in shock.

"Is that even legal?" Hikaru grumbled.

"They're like prince and princess-chan in fairy tales!" Honey beamed.

"Wow, that's so romantic. Are they like a couple or something?" the girl (who pulled the curtains just now) asked.

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE BEHIND THE CURTAINS WITH US?!" the host club shouted.

The girl laughed nervously, before answering. "Err.. peeping?"

_(Yukiya POV)_

"What are you doing?" I panicked; my hands instinctively touched my cheek.

He smirked. "Just putting the icing on the cake."

"What?!"

"Didn't this make everything much more realistic?"

I turned around and saw everyone applauded our little 'show' just now.

"_Wow, what a magnificent dance from the heir of both companies. Once again, I want to thank both of them for their display of grace. Now, ladies and gentleman, I invite you to dance to your heart content on the dance floor."_

My heart nearly came to halt once again when Kyouya-senpai bent and whispered in my ear. "Besides, I really did enjoy the kiss."

Then, he went away and for some reason, I found it hard to erase the thought of him kissing my cheek just now. My heart thumped hard and I felt that my cheeks. Oh my God, this is so not good.

_(Normal POV)_

"Looks like things would not be as easy as it would seem," Hideki mumbled.

"You still have the confidence to get her?" his dad asked, holding a glass of champagne in his hand.

"I'll do that even if I'll have to use some 'dirty' tricks. Ootori Kyouya, the game just begins," Hideki replied, a smirk graced his face.

: o : o : o : o : o :

Yaay, I finished with this chapter already!!! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Well, this chapter is very important as it introduces you guys to a new character aka villain, Mikihara Hideki, who is Yukiya's cousin. Anyway, I'm on one-week break right now, so hopefully, I have enough time to write another chapter before my break finish.

Anyhow, read and review!!


	10. An Unexpected Rendezvous?

For Your Eyes Only

by sanzo-reload

**Disclaimer** : I'm poor, I don't have the money to own Ouran regardless how much I wanted to. So, don't sue. The OCs are all mine though, try not to steal them. Hoho..

Anyway, thanks to those who have reviewed the last chapter. I love you guys so much!!! Keep reading this story, kay!!!

Okay, here you go. Chapter ten of For Your Eyes Only!!

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE : **_You guys at least have to watch OHSHC Episode 8 in order to understand this chapter correctly. Thanks!

(**chapter10**) An Unexpected Rendezvous?

-----

_(Normal POV)_

_Tokyo Dome, Japan_

_Thurday, 10.30 pm_

_If you want to,_

_I can save you,_

_I can take you away from here,_

_So lonely inside,_

_So busy out there,_

_And all you wanted is somebody who care._

_Please can you tell me,_

_So I can finally see,_

_Where you go when you're gone._

The red-haired vocalist ended the songs perfectly.

"Snow Drop.. Snow Drop.. Snow Drop.. Snow Drop.." the crowd chanted the band's name.

"Hi, everybody! Thanks a lot for watching our show for tonight. We're nothing without you guys. Anyway, Japan rocks!" the red-eyes vocalist said in a sing song voice. "Guys, want to add anything else before we officially end our show?" she continued, turning her head toward the three other members of the band.

The guitarist was the first one to grab the microphone. She has a strawberry blond hair that shined glamorously as the stage lights reflected on them. Eyeing the fans, she said, "You guys so totally rocks! I really hope we can perform here again for our next tour. Please continue to support our work," she finished.

The drummer was next. She appeared to be quite calm, quite the contrary of the fact that she was the drummer of an all girls punk band. "Hope you guys enjoy the show. And just to let you know that we all love you!!"

The attention turned toward the last one of the group. The brunette bassist, who is the youngest of the four, walked to the front of the stage and took the mic from the vocalist. "_Minna-san, thank you. I love performing here so much. I hope I can see all of you guys again in our next tour. Anyway, yeah, JAPAN rocks!!"_ she spoke in Japanese.

"Riku-chan no sukiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!" the crowd cheered, which was replied by a small wave by the bassist.

"Okay, I guess that wrapped up our show. So again, thanks for coming and we all love you!"

++--++--++--++--++

_Backstage_

_Tokyo Dome _

"Man, I swear that Tokyo is like the best place to perform ever!!" the vocalist, Raleigh beamed, gulping down the mineral water down her throat.

The drummer, Lynette laughed. "Exactly. I can't wait to perform here again."

"We're punk band, but all we got so far is plush toys and… plush toys. Weird much?" the blond haired girl laughed, playing with one of the teddy bears from their fans.

The bassist chuckled. "What do you expect? Knife or chainsaw?"

"Nice one, Riku-chan. But the thought of Val with knife can quite disturbing," Lynette joked.

"Hey, talking about Tokyo, isn't this your hometown, Riku?" the blond-haired girl asked, her eyebrows furrowed a bit.

Riku smiled. "Yeah, why?"

"Don't you want to visit your old buddies or something now that we are here?" the guitarist continued.

Riku laughed. "Since when do you care about my welfare, oh my dear friend, Valerie Richard?"

The girl pouted. "Hey, I always do care, okay!"

"Oh, if asking me to drop out of high school considered as an act of caring, then you're one hell of a caring person, Val," Riku retorted, throwing one of the teddy bears toward Valerie.

"Man, you're so harsh with words."

The others laughed.

"So, our flight leaves tomorrow morning at 9 am. Sleep tight," Raleigh announced, reading a memo from their manager on the desk.

"I think we better go back to our hotel to catch out beauty sleep," Valerie muttered.

"Oh, yeah. Your face totally wrinkles when you slept less than 8 hours. You work like a baby," Sherrice teased, only to be returned with a hard slap across the arm by the petite blond girl.

The trio were about to leave the backstage when they noticed that Riku was still inside. "Urm.. Riku, are your feet stuck to the floor or something?"

Riku glanced. "Ah, you guys go ahead. I think I won't be leaving tomorrow."

"Why? What happened?"

"A visit to a family's old friend might be nice, don't you think?"

++--++--++--++--++

_Ouran High School Host Club_

_Music Room 3_

_Friday, 11.30 am_

"Beach?" Haruhi asked.

"Beach?" Yukiya reiterated the question.

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded. "Haruhi, you did say you wanted to go to beach last time at Tropical Aqua Garden, right?"

Haruhi thought for a while. "I said that?"

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded, yet again. "Apparently you did. Anyway, Yukiya-chan, do you want to go?"

"Me? Of course no-"

"..yes. She said to me that she would go," Kyouya cut Yukiya off. She gave him a glare, which he innocently ignored.

"This isn't some sort of special event for Host Club that we have to serve more girls, is it?" Yukiya questioned, giving Kyouya an intent stare.

Kyouya smirked. "No, of course not."

++--++--++--++--++

_(Yukiya POV)_

_Okinawa Beach_

_Saturday, 8.30 am_

Damn him, that evil monkey!

"Mikihara-kun, do you want some cookies?" one of the girls cooed.

Want to guess what happened?

"Nah, it's okay. I've eaten my breakfast," I half-heartedly replied, faking a smile on my lips.

Get the gist already?

I came here for a vacation and I have to serve more girls than we usually did in normal Host Club sessions.

Two words.

It sucked.

Seriously, I would kill that guy even if that's the last thing I do.

"Mikihara-kun, you look quite pale. Do you need some massage or aspirin?" the other girl with blond hair, whose name I could never seems to remember, asked.

"My stomach just hurt. Maybe it's because of the PMS or something," I said unconsciously.

The girls gaped at me. "You're PMS-ing?"

I nodded. Then, a thought suddenly struck me hard in the head.

When I said hard.. I meant, HARD..

"Aren't you a guy?"

"Ah. What do you think PMS is?"

"Um.. Premenstrual Syndrome?"

My mind raced to cover up the mistake, "No.. It is.. um.. Pre-Manliness Syndrome," I settled with the first thought that came to my mind. Then, I added, "Every guy gets it once in a while."

I saw faintly the look of disbelief on the girls' faces but I decided to disregard it anyway. "Now, I think I want to head back to my room. My head seems to be spinning quite wildly. Excuse me, girls.." I said without missing the disappointed looks on the girls' faces.

Oh my goodness, that was a close call.

I walked to the Ootori Mansion beside the beach. Man, have I ever told you that his mansion is BIG! No, it was HUGE! I mean, how rich can his family be? No one was at the house at this time as all the servants were on holiday and we came here on such a short notice. I pulled my copy of the main key out of my shorts' pocket and opened the door.

I went up to the second floor, into my room, and practically threw myself onto the unmade bed. I was so tired. From what? I have no idea. The thing was, I was kind of worried.. no, disturbed would be a more accurate word, about the whole thing that happened at the Tropical Aqua Garden Opening Ceremony. Sure, you could always said that nothing happened (I mean, the kiss was not a big deal!), but somehow that kiss had been occupied my mind for quite some times now. I tried to forget it, hell, I even tried to kill my own conscience (well, of course it didn't end up quite that well) but..

_You don't want to forget it._

"What?! Who's there?" I yelled.

_Me. Your conscience. No duh!_

"Who said I don't want to forget it? I didn't even think about it at all. That's not a big deal."

_Right.. Admit it, girl. You're falling for him. You have been staring at him all the time since that ceremony. Talk about obsession._

"Wh-What? I AM certainly NOT obsessed with him. He is my senior and I hate him."

_Oh, is that why you went along this trip?_

"Look, I got no way out okay! He coerced me into going."

_And you're saying that you can't fight him? _

"Wa-"

_You're in denial, darling. You wanted to go along in this trip in the first place. You started seeing him as more than just your senior and friend._

"I-I.." I stammered.

_Great comeback, darling. You can definitely win yourself a Nobel Prize for that._

"Stop harassing me!" I screamed.

"Who is harassing you?" a calm voice, who I clearly recognized, snapped me out of my trance. I averted my glance to my door and saw Kyouya-senpai leaning against the doorframe, looking as hot as ever.

_That's what I'm saying. You think he's hot!_

"No, did I say hot? I meant.. NOT!"

Kyouya-senpai quirked an eyebrows. I saw a glint of amusement danced in his eyes. Man, did I actually just paid attention to his eyes? Something is definitely wrong with me.

"Who are talking to?"

"You," I simply answered.

"Hot? Did you just call me hot?"

"Drop dead, will you?"

"I will as long as you go back to the beach and serve our customer."

"Aren't you scared that I might kill you or something? For all you know, I might be a psycho killer," I threatened.

He smirked, looking pretty much amused by my threat. "You wouldn't do that to me."

"What make you so sure of that?"

"You're attracted to me."

I blushed. "W-What?"

"I said, you're attracted to me," he repeated, with the smirk that was still intact to his face.

"God, you're so annoying. You're like an insect that keep buzzing in my ear," I riposted.

"A _hot_ insect that is," he said, but upon noticing my glare, he did not fail to add, "Not my words, your words."

"What would it take for you to stop pestering me?"

"Go down and serve the customer."

I threw my hands up in frustration. "Fine. I'll go."

"Good."

++--++--++--++--++

_(Haruhi POV)_

I just watched as Tamaki-senpai rose from his seat toward his room, Kyouya-senpai followed him closely behind. Apparently, he was still angry with me.

What did I do?

Well, long story short, I just saved three girls from some perverts and I got scolded by Tamaki-senpai?

I would have thanked him for the scolding, but fortunately, I was still sane, so you could pretty much say that I snapped at him. Well, that was not the first, but somehow I felt that he did not really deserve the scolding.

Heck, what do I care?

But then again, what the others said might be right. Could it be that they were all worried about me? But why? I mean, what good will it brings to them by worrying about me?

I sighed for like the hundredth times of the day.

Rich people were so hard to figure out. Just when you thought they could not be any weirder, they just tend to get.. well.. weirder.

My stomach started to hurt so badly.

Damn, the stupid crabs! Excusing myself from the table, I ran toward the first room that was unlocked and rushed into the bathroom to finish off my so-called 'business'. (Oh, don't give me _that _look. You know what I mean, right?)

Anyway, when I did finish with the business, I was shocked to see that Kyouya-senpai was sitting in the chair across the room. Did I just barge into his room? This is not going to be good.

I eyed him warily as he turned off the light and…

_(Yukiya POV)_

"Gosh, I'm bored!" I muttered to myself as I turned off my Macbook.

Can you blame me for feeling this way? I mean, this mansion totally rocks, but whoever decorated this house must have never heard of something called technology and entertainment. Did they honestly expect people to be entertained just by watching the sky or the beautiful vase in the lounge? Man, the designer must have been a schizophrenic.

Let just see what I can actually do around here right now.

Urm.. I tried reading magazines, but I got bored because all they have around here were either home décor magazines or some stupid golf magazines. Who in the right mind read that kind of stuff?

Next, I tried watching movie on my Macbook, but the movie was so boring that I rather stuck a knife into my eyes socket than watched it. I tried rolling and jumping on the bed but it was still not enough to mollify my boringness disease.

"Maybe I should just ask Kyouya-senpai if he has something to do around here," I mumbled to myself. I went out of my room and walked along the hallways. So, where was his room again? Man, he should have given us a map or something. People could easily get lost around here. Urm.. I thought I faintly remember he was saying that his room is the first one from stair or something. Oh, well. It won't hurt to try.

I was about to barge into his room, but the sound of Haruhi's voice stopped me in my track.

"_Why did you turn off the light?"_

"_You could pay for those flowers with your body, too."_

Curiously, I opened the door slightly, enough for me to get a peek of what was going on inside. And I saw..

.. Kyouya-senpai on top of Haruhi on the bed.

Kyouya-senpai and Haruhi were together?

Instinctively, I quickly closed the door. What was I thinking? Of course, he was busy. I should not have bothered him in the first place. I ran through the hallway, my mind was racing, my heart beat faster, all I was thinking that time was to get as far as I can from his room.

For some unknown reason, my heart just literally burned at the scene of those two together. Did someone put kerosene or petrol in my food just now?

Okay, I was just kidding about that.

Anyway, I shoved the thought of those two out of my head and ran back toward my room. I was not paying attention as to where I was going and unfortunately, I bumped into a certain blonde Host Club king, leaving both of us sprawled on the floor.

"Yukiya-chan, why are you-"

"Why am I what?" I snapped.

"Uh.. Don't look at me like that. You're the one who cut me off in the middle of my sentence."

I grumbled. "Man, can you just go bother someone else?"

"I'm not bothering you. Actually, I'm on my way to bother Kyouya. So, in other words, you're the one who is bothering me who is on my way to bother Kyouya. I'm innocent."

"Huh?" I replied intelligently, but then continued, "Ah, whatever. I'm in the rush here," I yelled, pushing myself past him and went back to my room to begin packing my bag.

_(Normal POV)_

"Was it really okay to let them be alone?" Hikaru and Kaoru said simultaneously.

"This is Tamaki we are taking about. What kind of mistake do you expect him to make?" Kyouya replied calmly.

"Ah, by the way, where is Yukiya-chan?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru shrugged. "She did message me a while ago, telling me that she was bored. Maybe she was still in her room."

Kyouya walked out from the living room.

"Where are you going, Kyouya-senpai?"

"I'm just going to check on Yukiya," he simply answered, which left a sly grin on the twins' face.

"Something is definitely going on between those two," Kaoru said.

_(Kyouya POV)_

I knocked her door when I found myself standing right in front of her room.

"Yukiya, are you in there?"

_No answer._

After several times knocking on the door and still there were no one answering, I decided to just go back to the living room until I heard some noises originated from her room.

Without thinking twice, I barged into her room to find her room was empty. The windows were opened and her clothes were scattered everywhere on the floor while her luggage were opened, half-filled with clothes.

Wait, her windows were opened?

I averted my gaze to the windows and saw that Mikihara's Family helicopter was indeed outside. I saw Yukiya in the helicopter and for some unknown reason, she seemed really mad.

I pulled out my cellphone and punched her number. To my surprise, she did not answer her phone.

"Weird," I muttered. "Usually, when she did something bad, she always tries to rub it in my face."

I glanced around the room and found a note on the bed.

_Kyouya-senpai,_

_Please bring back my clothes and stuff and give it to me on Monday._

_Thanks,_

_Yukiya._

_p/s : I got a present for you on the wall in the bathroom. Haha.. _

Wall in the bathroom? I walked into the bathroom and found a large message, splattered with red paint on the wall.

_Kyouya sucked! Drop dead!!_

Okay, that was uncalled for. I got it. She was mad at me. But the question is why?

Quickly, I dialed another number on my phone.

"Hello, please send a painter to Ootori Beach House no.27 immediately."

My dad is not going to like this.

++--++--++--++--++

_(Yukiya POV)_

Finally, after about 30 minutes on the helicopter, I arrived at my mansion safely.

"You're back already? I thought you are coming back tomorrow morning," my father greeted me as I arrived at the door. He was sitting comfortably on the sofa in the living room; his hands were holding a thick book on management.

"Something came up. I changed the plan and went home early," I replied solemnly and monotonously.

"Are you okay, honey?"

I nodded wearily. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired. I want to go back to my room first," I informed him as I dragged my feet toward my room.

++--++--++--++--++

_(Hikaru POV)_

The vacation was finally over. Like usual, Lord will do something stupid, which in the end resulted to Haruhi ignoring him.

Man, that guy was so dense.

Anyway, for some 'unknown reason' (as what Kyouya-senpai told us), Yukiya left for home last night.

After a few hours in the limo, all of us finally arrived at Tokyo.

Home sweet home.

"Mom, we're home," Kaoru and I said simultaneously.

As I stepped into the mansion, I saw our mother was sitting comfortably on the sofa in the living room. She was talking to a figure besides her, whose face I could not clearly see.

"Mom, we're home," I repeated.

Only then, my mom noticed that we were home. She stood up from her seat and went toward us and gave us a hug. I hugged her back but my eyes were still stuck on the unmoving figure on the sofa.

"I'm so glad, you guys are back. Your old friend came for a visit," she announced excitedly, her hands gesturing toward the figure.

Slowly, the figure turned her head around to face us.

"Hi," she said, a small smile played on her lips.

She seemed so familiar. Have I ever met her before?

I turned to look at Kaoru and to my surprise, I saw a glint of recognition in his eyes. "Oh my God, you're back," he replied, approaching the girl immediately.

I turned around to get a look at the girl's face again. Only then I realized who she was and I was far than happy to see her.

"Riku-chan?"

++--++--++--++--++

I'm so sorry for the late update. Two words. Very busy..

I hope this chapter is not that disappointing cos I made it in a rush. I promise that after this, things are going to get a lot more dramatic than before so keep reading, kay!

Anyway, please review.. It makes me sad that so little people actually bother to review my story. It just doesn't make sense for me to continue if people don't want to read it anymore. So, just please review..

T.T

Thanks for now!


	11. Author's note whatever

--Author's note deleted--

Please proceed to the next chapter -- 


	12. When Best Friend Turns Enemy

For Your Eyes Only

by sanzo-reload

**Disclaimer** : I'm poor, I don't have the money to own Ouran regardless how much I wanted to. So, don't sue. The OCs are all mine though, try not to steal them. Hoho..

Anyway, thanks to those who have reviewed the last chapter :

I love you guys so much!!! Keep reading this story, kay!!!

_**A NOT SO-IMPORTANT NOTICE : **_Thanks for all the supports from you guys. I'm so sorry for saying that I want to give up this story, but thanks for all the support, I decided to continue with the story. So, yaay for me!! Anyway, do you know the real reason of why I got so angry the other day? I was checking my story on ff, then I found out that someone put my story in c2s, which is dedicated to mary-sue's stories. So, story cut short, I got mad, depressed and made the drastic decision ever – abandon the fic. Well, I talked to my sis and my friends and they all say that I should just continue with my story. So, I guess I just start writing and boom.. here's another chapter to this story.

So, I guess that's it. Hope you guys keep reading and supporting this story!! Thanks a bunch!!

Okay, here you go. Chapter eleven of For Your Eyes Only!!

(**chapter11**) When Best Friend Turns Enemy…

++--++--++--++--++

_**(Normal POV)**_

_**Hitachiin Residence**_

_**Sunday, 11.30 am**_

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hikaru muttered through the gritted teeth.

She smiled. "Um.. I was thinking of leaving a couple of minutes ago, but now that you're here, I guess, I am obliged to stay. Right, auntie?"

The twins' mother smiled. "Yes, of course. It would be rude for me if you don't stay here, at least until dinner."

"Okay, let me put this in a sentence that you can understand. You're not welcome here. Just go home, will you?" Hikaru yelled.

"Hikaru, watch your language. She's a guest and she's staying whether you like it or not," his mother warned him.

Riku smirked. Hikaru's anger fuelled up when he saw Riku stuck out her tongue and silently whispered, "In your face."

"Fine. Just let me know when she goes back," he said grumpily.

"I'm so sorry about his behavior. I wonder what is wrong with him today. Any idea, Kaoru?"

Kaoru shrugged.

"Nah, it's okay. It doesn't make sense for me to talk to an idiot like him anyway," Riku replied politely before continuing, "So, what's for dinner?"

Somewhere between the lines, only Kaoru noticed when Riku turned her head slightly and looked at the stairs. Although it was only for a brief second, a glint of longing was clearly lingering in her eyes.

++--++--++--++--++

_**Mikihara Residence**_

_**Sunday, 12.01 pm**_

"Yukiya.."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to a meeting in France tomorrow morning. Do you want to come along?" her dad asked.

Yukiya put down the book she was reading, giving her father a weird look. "I got school tomorrow, dad."

Her father laughed. "You can always skip school. I'll talk to your school. It's been a while since you have a vacation."

"You're telling me to skip school? Wait, are you really my dad?" she said, faking a gasp and widened her eyes. "Where is my real father and what have you done to him?"

"Yukiya, don't be overdramatic," her father replied, a thin smile graced his face.

"If you haven't notice, I just got back from a vacation last night. I think I have enough vacation to last me a lifetime," she continued.

"But you seem really down last night. I just thought you can cheer up in France."

Yukiya raised her eyebrows slightly. "Look, dad. What's the catch? Why do you want me to go to France so badly? Are you up to something?"

Her father shrugged and quickly averted his gaze back onto the newspaper he was reading before.

"Dad, what is it?"

"Fine. I just want you to meet the son of a friend of mine. He seems like a very perfect groom for you."

Yukiya stood up from her seat angrily. "Dad, I thought I already told you that my private life is not a business. You can't trade me to some other guys so that our company makes profit. It's wrong. Don't you get it?"

Her father sighed. "I get it. And I'm not going to trade you for anything, honey. Just, well.. I just thought you needed someone to cheer you up. It won't hurt to try."

"Dad, I think I just go upstairs. If you need me or something, just.. well.. try not to need me, okay?" Yukiya muttered quietly.

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

Just when I was about to go to my room, the door bell rang.

The maid went into the living room, announcing that there was a guest at the door. "Mikihara-sama, Ootori-sama is at the door."

My dad raised his eyebrows and then, looked at me as if to ask me what hell Kyouya-senpai's father was doing here in the afternoon while I just shrugged in return.

"Let him in," he ordered.

I swear that I was so ready to jump off the building I saw Kyouya-senpai came into the living room rather than his father.

"Ah, Kyouya-kun, how nice to see you again," my father said. Then, they gave each other a manly hug (if that's what you call it), so I just shrugged and proceed to my room.

"Why are you here?"

"I want to see Yukiya for a moment. Is it okay?" he said to my father, then turned his gaze toward me, his lips forming a smirk.

I glared at him as response. "I'm busy. Just ask him to go home," I said to my father, pretending as if Kyouya-senpai wasn't even there.

"I'm also thinking to bring her for a lunch, that is if she hasn't had her lunch yet," he added.

OMG, he was doing to this just to get on my nerve.

Damn, that stupid baboon!

"I just had my lunch, thank you," I retorted.

My father laughed. "Okay, whatever is going on between you two, you should settle it fast. The intensity is as thick as my management book and that's saying a lot," he added.

What did I do deserve a dense father like him? God, why me?

"Just go, Yukiya," my father urged.

"No, I want to watch TV," I replied.

Suddenly, my father's facial changed. Not in a good way, instead, it changed in a very very bad way. "Yukiya, I don't appreciate your lack of obedience. Just go upstairs, change and get your butt down here, fast!"

I startled. "But.."

"Yukiya.." he said in a warning tone.

"Fine," I said, throwing my book onto the table, and then I just went toward the door.

"Aren't you going to change?" Kyouya-senpai questioned, his eyes staring at my clothes.

So what if I had a yellow duckling-printed pajama bottom and this ugly orange shirt with some green prints on, but mark my words, I was not going to change just to go out for a stupid lunch with him.

"No," I said it in a way that suggests that it was the most obvious thing in the world. I saw a glint of amusement in his eyes, but I decided to ignore it.

"Fine, let's just go then," he said, not before he nodded politely to my father while I gave my father a look that clearly said see-I-told-you-that-you-are-selling-me-to-your-enemy. I just hoped he get the message because when I left, he just stared at me dumbly.

Sometimes, I wonder if he was really the one who found the company. He was so dense for his own good. Well, that was my father for you.

Anyway, forget about that because things are going to get ugly from now onwards.

++--++--++--++--++

_**(Kaoru POV)**_

_**Hitachiin Residence**_

_**Sunday, 1.45 pm**_

"So, what are you doing here again?" I asked the girl beside me, who was still busying herself munching the tortilla chips while watching the rerun of CSI on the cable TV. My mom has to excuse herself after a client called her for an urgent meeting, but she promised that she will come back before dinner. Hikaru, on the other hand, still locked himself in his room.

"I told you. My band had a concert in Tokyo Dome yesterday and since I am in Tokyo, I just thought I gave you guys a visit. I swear, no other cruel intention than to make your life miserable," she replied frivolously.

I laughed. "Do you want to grab something to eat?"

She shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Where?"

"Just follow me," I grinned as I remembered the place where Kasumi-san works. Maybe, I can hang out with her for a while I was there.

_**(Still Kaoru POV)**_

_**Cake House**_

"Here we are!!" I said a little too happily.

"Oh, joy!" she said sarcastically, entering the shop. "What are you so hyper about? It's just a cake house."

"It's not. It also serves food like spaghetti, mushroom soup, chicken pie and some other western food," I finished. She gave me weird stare as if I had grown three heads or something.

What did I say? This shop do serves other things than just cake at a decent price!

"Great! Why don't you get me a blueberry cheesecake and I swear I can die happily!" she said, pretending to be all excited.

"Geez, you're still a same old hag like before," I murmured.

"What is it, Kaoru-honey?" she said a little too sweetly to my taste.

"Fine.. fine.."

So, I went to the order counter and my grin widened as I saw Kasumi. "Hi, Suzumura-san."

She was surprised to see me, but then she smiled. "Hi, Kaoru-kun. Cake?"

"Um.. yeah. I came with my friend. She wants a blueberry cheesecake. And I want.. urm.. tiramisu? Oh yeah, and two Cokes."

"Okay, that would be _xxx_ yen (just imagine any price there)," she said, handed me a tray of my order.

"Urm.. hey, what time do you finish your work?"

"My shift ends in about one hour. Why?"

"Do you want to do some activities with me after you finish you work?" I said nervously.

Damn it!

Don't tell me that I just say 'some activities' out loud! Now, I do sound like a pervert.

I sneaked a look at her face and saw her expression scrunched into confusion. "Er.. I mean, hang out. Yeah, I mean, hang out with me."

She chuckled. I swear her laugh was like a disease or something because soon after that, I also find myself laughing with her at my mistake. "Okay, I guess," she replied.

"Do you mind if I wait here?"

"Go ahead, make yourself at home," she said jokingly.

"Okay then, see you!" I waved shyly, and then I turned around to find myself pinned against Riku's curious stare. I gulped.

This is not going to be good.

Would it help to say, "God, help me?"

++--++--++--++--++

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

When he said lunch, I seriously did not anticipate this turn of event.

I gulped as I found myself standing in front of French restaurant.

Turning around abruptly, I glared at a certain baboon, whose smirk still hasn't left his face. "Why don't tell me that we're having lunch at a French restaurant?"

"I didn't think it matter since you never asked," he answered simply.

"But.. But.. Look at my clothes. I can't eat at a French restaurant looking like this!" I wailed.

He laughed. "And whose fault is that?"

"Oh, go ahead. Rub it in my face, why don't you?"

"Don't mind if I do."

"No, when a girl says that, you should say that you will never make fun of a girl and get the said girl some decent clothes to wear," I replied, looking at him expectantly. ".. And you're still not moving!"

"What do you want me to do? Besides, we're already half an hour late for the reservation," he said, simply dragging me into the restaurant.

Man, I officially declared that chivalry was long dead!

I nervously stepped into the restaurant. I couldn't help but to notice a couple of people were staring at me. Was it a crime to wear whatever I was wearing right now?

Apparently, it was because the receptionist refused to let us in since I was not dressed 'formally' enough to eat in this restaurant.

Formal, my butt!

Who cares about this stupid restaurant anyway? It was not like I have a fetish with French food or something. So, I will definitely survive even if I didn't eat French cuisine for my whole life!

I heard Kyouya-senpai muttered something in French (which I did not understand, thank you), and then the receptionist paled as I heard Kyouya-senpai mentioned the name Ootori.

Wow, Ootori Group really was influential because the receptionist quickly led us to our table.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked, as soon as the waitress gave us the menu.

"I want to eat Chinese noodles," I replied, staring at the menu in front of my face.

"It's not on the menu," he informed, his eyebrows slightly raised.

I slammed the menu on the table. "Oh, excuse me for not learning French during my entire existence."

He snickered. "Or you can just tell me you don't know French and I'll order for you."

I threw my hands up in frustration. "Would you just leave me alone? Yeah, order whatever you want and send me home."

Then, he called the waitress and ordered something in French (which I still don't understand). Then, there was an awkward silence.

Have I ever told you that I hate silence.. especially the awkward one? So, I did what I thought I had to do. I blurted out the first thing that crossed my mind.

"My first dog, Apakoh, died when I was five years old," I blurted out.

He raised his eyebrows again and looked at me amusedly. "Apakoh? What kind of name is that?"

I shrugged. "Well, just trying to have a conversation. Just forget what I say and pretend that I have a mouth diarrhea or something just now."

"Do you know what Apakoh means?"

"Don't know. My father named him that."

"Well, it means 'dragon' if you want to know," he replied.

"In what language?"

"Russian.."

"Do you know every single language on Earth?"

"No, but I have a fascination with language. Well, everyone in my family does."

"Oh," I replied intelligently.

"So, why do you go back yesterday? And thanks for the present you left me. It took the painter all night to paint the wall white again," he said, his eyes however stuck onto something behind my back.

"I was bored?"

"So, you chose to leave me a 'present' instead?"

"Well, it's lovely, isn't it?" I replied innocently.

"You could've just go to my room and ask me for something to do," he continued, his voice as calm as ever. I mean, have you ever seen Kyouya-senpai _not_ being calm?

I went silence and sighed heavily. "Well, don't blame me! I do went to your room, it's just that you're busy with um.. something that time," I muttered while shifting uncomfortably in my seat. My heart still literally burned at thought of the memory yesterday. Guess the kerosene effect still haven't died out, huh?

"Yeah, anyway, your luggage is in my limo."

I nodded. "Urm.. Is there something going on between you and Haruhi?"

For once, he seemed shocked at my question and then, he laughed. "What gives you the idea that something is going on between me and her?"

"Are you going to answer my question with another question?"

"Aren't you going to do the same?"

I snorted. "This isn't going anywhere."

"Glad you noticed."

"So, you're not going to answer the question?"

"Which one?"

I sighed.

Urgh.. This gonna takes a while.

++--++--++--++--++--++

_**(Kaoru POV)**_

_**Kaoru's Cake House**_

"Oh, I get it. You came here to see your girlfriend!!!" Riku beamed.

"No, she's not. We're just friend. I mean, technically, she is Haruhi's friend, a friend of Haruhi is a friend of mine, so basically we're-"

"Aww.. you're babbling!! You so totally like this girl!"

"Stop talking like a cheerleader! You're scaring me, Riku!"

"Fine. So, how do you meet her?"

"You're not jealous? I thought you're 'in-love' with me," I said playfully, trying to change the subject.

"Am not," she replied, sipping her Coke.

I scratched my head. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, my bad. You're in love with my brother, aren't you?" I teased. It was supposed to be a stupid, harmless joke, but when she suddenly spurted out the content of her mouth and not to mention, almost choked herself to death in the process, I realized that it was not a joke after all.

"Wh-What are you saying?" she stammered.

I thought about my response for a while, but then I decided that I rather not stick my head into her problems. For all I know, I could get killed before I managed to say 'Thank you'.

On the second thought, maybe a little help wouldn't hurt so much (insert sinister laugh here).

"Nothing much," I said, "So, what do you think of Tokyo so far?"

She rolled her eyes at my question. "I live here three years ago, remember? No need to ask me pointless question," she replied, stuffing her mouth with the cake.

"Okay, moving on to the next question. What happened between you and Hikaru? You guys are best friends before and now, it's like you can't even breathe the same air as his without practically beating the crap out of each other."

She shrugged and stuffed a spoonful of cake into her mouth.

Now, she was just being difficult.

"Anytime within this century, please," I continued, giving her an expectant look.

"Nothing happened. Look, all I want to do is visit you guys while I'm here so please don't go ruining it for me, Mr, Party-Pooper!"

"Okay, okay. No more questions."

She was as secretive as ever.

Oh, I forgot to introduce her to you guys.

Well, let's see. Her name is Eihara Riku, 16 years old, she was our (Hikaru and I) best friend when she lived in Tokyo before moving to Los Angeles with her uncle and aunt three years ago. So, you might ask me as to how best friend became the world's biggest enemy to each other, but I was still pondering on the exact same question. After she left, she wrote only to me, and never to Hikaru. Hikaru also never bothered to contact her and I never got the chance to ask them about it.

Throughout three years since she was gone, this was the first time she ever visited us. Weird much?

"So, your dream came true, huh?"

She averted her gaze from her cake to look at my face. "Er.. are you talking in codes? Sorry, I haven't learned that in high school."

Oh, if you guys don't know, she is the bassist of the popular American band, Snow Drop with other three members, who is her friends in high school.

I grinned. "You know what I mean. The band.."

She nodded. "Yeah, looks like my decision of going with my uncle and aunt to LA wasn't so bad after all. You know, when my friends and I decided to form a band, they're really supportive. And they pay for practically everything we needed. I really owed them so much," she said, a small smile played on her lips.

"Oh, have you ever listened to our songs?" she asked.

"Yeah, when you told me about the CD, I bought the CD as soon as I can," I replied, before continuing, "So, did you write _All You Wanted_? That's my favorite song."

"Nope. The drummer wrote it right after her hamster died."

I raised my eyebrows. "What? She got inspiration to write songs after the death of her hamster?"

She shrugged. "Pretty much, I guess. They all can be weird sometimes."

"You really do love music, don't you?" I said, pretty much sounded like a statement rather than a question.

She gave me a genuine smile. "Of course. I know many people have said this but what can I say? Music is my life."

"Oh, speaking of that, where are you staying right now?"

"Hotel, with one other band mate, the others went back to LA already."

"How long are you going to stay?"

"I don't know. We have finished our tour and we didn't have anything else plan tentatively, so I guess I can stay for three days or so," she replied.

"What? Three days only? I'm sure we can patch things up between you and Hikaru if you stay longer."

Her face scrunched into confusion. "Wait? Who said about fixing things with him? Look, we hate each other. Damage has been done. End of story," she grumbled.

Just when I was about to say something, Kasumi approached the table.

"Hi, err.. Am I interrupted something?"

I shook my head. "Nope. We're talking about nonsensical stuff. It's still early. Want to go d-"

"..do some activities?" she interrupted, a laugh escaped her lips.

I laughed. "No, absolutely not. Let's just watch movie," I replied, pretty much aware of the look that Riku was giving me.

"I'll go to your house first. See you at dinner," Riku announced, standing up from her seat.

"Don't you want to come along?" Kasumi questioned.

"And be the third wheel between the lovebirds? Nah, I think I'm gonna have to pass," she said cheekily.

I spurted out my drinks in shock. What the hell? I sneaked a glance to Kasumi and saw her face turned beet red.

"Haha.. Very funny, Riku."

"You know very well that it's not a joke."

"Okay, I think you should go now," I said, pushing Riku out of the shop.

"Bet you can't wait for me to get the hell out of here so you can finally kiss your girlfriend!!" she said in a mocking tone, while laughing her head off.

Do you know how annoying it was to have a person (other than Hikaru) who knows what makes you tick? Let me tell you that it was damn as hell annoying.

"You should stop now or else, I'll tell everyone that you peed in your pants when you're eight," I smirked evilly.

She gasped and widened her eyes. "No fair. I was nervous at that time, okay!"

"Go now."

"Fine," she muttered silently, taking a cab to return to the mansion.

"Okay, where was I?" I said to Kasumi. "Urm.. movie?"

She nodded. "You're close with her?"

I cackled. "Yeah, pretty much."

++--++--++--++--++--++

_(Flashback)_

"_Do you want to play?" a brunette girl asked the twins._

_The twins looked up to the girl from their seats. Simultaneously, they said, "Which one of us are you talking to?"_

_The girl furrowed her eyebrows. "Both of you?"_

"_There's no both of you here."_

"_Aaaa.. Playing hard to get, aren't you? Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun then?"_

"_Then, do you know which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru?"_

_The girl gave the twins a weird look. She shrugged. "Of course I wouldn't know that. I think even your mother had the trouble of differentiating you guys and I'm not exactly best friends with you two. Everybody knows that it'll take time for people to get to know each other."_

_The twins silenced and exchanged glances with one another._

"_So, do you want to play or not?"_

_More silence._

"_Fine, then. I'll play with you even if you don't want to play. I don't have any other friends anyway," she said, breaking off the twins and sat right in between them._

_Their eyes widened at the sudden intrusion. Just when they about to go berserk, the girl pulled out a box of card games from her backpack. _

"_We can start by playing this card game," she announced happily, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, anyway, my name is Eihara Riku."_

++--++--++--++--++--++

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

"Urm.. thanks for the lunch, I guess," I said to Kyouya-senpai as I went out of his limousine.

He just smirked and then, he turned to talk to his driver. "Bring Mikihara-san's luggage into her house."

He was about to close the door behind but I stopped him from doing so. "Wait.. Sorry about the wall thingy. I was not thinking properly when I did that."

I thought he would be such a gentleman and said 'it's okay' and stuff, but being a baboon he was, he said, "Well, it's okay. I figure that thinking might be is a little bit too much for you."

I gaped at him.

How dare he? I was trying to apologize and he made fun of the size of my brain?

"Fine. I take back my words," I replied, turning around and went into my house.

"What's done cannot be undone," I heard he faintly said in the background.

Urgh.. What a jerk!

After his driver brought my luggage up to my room, I began unpacking my clothes. To my surprise, I saw a nicely wrapped gift box in my bag. I pulled it out and examined it with curiosity. "Since when did I have this in my bag?"

Carefully, I unwrapped the box and found a CD inside it.

It was _Snow Drop_'s latest CD to be exact, and autographed by the band members themselves.

"Wow," I muttered, too shock to say anything else.

I opened the case and a small note dropped. I picked it up and read it quietly.

_Since I can't exactly drop dead, I figured that this would be enough to compensate that._

_Regards : Ootori Kyouya_

I immediately put the CD into the mini hi-fi in my room. Humming to the tune of the songs, I continued to unpack my clothes, a small smile played on my lips.

However, my happiness was not about to last that long because little that I know, my own story was about to start.

Surprise?

Well, me too.

++--++--++--++--++

_**Author's Note : **_OMG, I surprised myself with this chapter cos I managed to finish this chapter in two days regardless of tons of homework I was getting for my Calculus 2 class. I would say that this is the longest chapter I ever written. Hope it would not be such a disappointment to you guys!!

Anyway, thanks again for everyone who has been supporting me and ask me not to stop this fic. I was seriously touched and I figure that this fic must not be stopped. I love writing this fic and I hope you guys do enjoy reading it as much as I do.

Do _review_ cos that's what keep me going to keep writing.

I'm signing off..

Peace to the world!


	13. I Love You, Dad!

For Your Eyes Only

by sanzo-reload

**Disclaimer** : I wish I own Ouran, but unfortunately, I don't. So, don't even think about suing me cos I definitely won't pay. Haha.. Anyway, all the unfamiliar names in this story are my original characters, which belong to me and only me. Thanks!

Anyway, thanks to those who have reviewed the last chapter :

fightingpheonix36**Kiya- chan**contour**bringme2life**Ritsikas**Lien-Chan**SmartOotori**Yoru Inu**Jinxed Ravynand**Manson**

I love you guys so much!!! Keep reading this story, kay!!!

Okay, here you go. Chapter twelve of For Your Eyes Only!!

(**chapter12**) I Love You, Dad!

++--++--++--++--++

_**(Hikaru POV)**_

I would've been sound asleep on my bed if it wasn't for my stupid cellphone that suddenly decided to wake me up right in the middle of the night. Opening one of my eyes, I reached out for my cellphone and flipped it open, only to realize that it was just 2.15 in the morning. Muttering a series of curses under my breath, I tossed the phone to the corner of my room and decided that it was best for me to get back to my sleep before I went into berserk mode.

Pulling up my comforter to cover my head, I was about to drift back into my sleep when I heard noises came from downstairs. My first thought was that I was being delusional, but hearing the noises again, I realized that it wasn't. Running my fingers through my hair in frustration, I decided that it was best for me to check it out.

I went down the stairs, carefully not to stumble due to the darkness and finally reached the living room, where I heard the TV was on. I squinted my eyes at the sudden interaction with the bright light from the TV, I immediately shut the TV off. "Who the hell forgot to turn off the TV?" I asked.

I didn't expect anybody to actually answer my question, and when someone did, it startled me. "I did. And I did not forget to turn it off. I'm watching it, you know."

I spun around to come face to face to none other than Riku, who was nonchalantly sipping some milk from a tall glass. Eyeing her suspiciously, I asked, "What are you still doing in my house at this time of the hour?"

She walked passed me and slumped herself into the sofa, turning the TV on at the same time and basically ignoring my presence. I gritted my teeth in annoyance. In turn, I went in front of the TV, covering it with my body and reiterated the exact same question, "What the hell are you still doing here?"

I heard she sighed heavily as if it was a burden to be in the same room as I did. But, seeing our current status (enemy, that is), I was aware to the fact that it might be true. "I waited for your mother for dinner and she have yet to come home. I sort of fell asleep I guess and when I woke up, it was too late for me to go back," she answered, before continuing, "Satisfied?"

"No. It would be satisfying if you get out of my house, now," I said straightforwardly.

She made a face. "I don't want to get rape at this time of the night just to satisfy you," she riposted. "Oh, you might want to take Kaoru upstairs. I don't think he's very comfortable sleeping on the couch over here."

I turned to see the figure at the couch and found Kaoru lying there. Funny that I didn't noticed him there just now. "Nah, he's a heavy-sleeper. I don't think he's ever wakes up even if a bomb is dropped right in front of him."

"I know," I saw her smiled slightly. Then, there was an awkward silence.

"You haven't eaten yet?" I blurted out before even thinking.

She raised an eyebrow at my question. "What's with the civil conversation?"

I shrugged.

"Hikaru, we can't do civil. We hate each other, remember?"

"I don't want to see people dying of hunger in my own house either."

She nodded in approval at my response. "Make sense."

Then, came the awkward silence again.

"Hikaru, why do we hate each other?"

I was caught off-guard by her sudden question, but managed to keep my calm demeanor nevertheless. "You should know."

She laughed bitterly. "In that case, I hate you, Hitachiin Hikaru," she said before lying down on the couch.

I smirked. "Yeah, don't worry. The feeling is mutual, Eihara Riku."

++--++--++--++--++

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

I woke up today in a very good mood. Well, _good_ would be an understatement since I was practically dancing my way into the bathroom and started singing in my shower. Weird much?

I won't say what the reason was because if I did, I would've to admit that it was because of the gift from Kyouya-senpai yesterday.

Ooops.. Did I say that out loud?

Damn it! This was the main reason why they shouldn't let me out in the public. I just tend to say thing without even thinking about the consequences, which was not good in most occasion.

Anyway, I digress.

When I went downstairs, I was surprised to see my father was already seated on the sofa in the living room, a pile of paper scattered all over the coffee table.

.. and he look pretty much in distress.

Being a good daughter I was, I approached him silently and sat right beside him. Rubbing his back in comforting manner, I asked, "Dad, are you okay?"

It took him a few seconds to realize that I was there, and when he finally did, he looked almost startled and tried to hide the paper from my vision.

"Dad, are you hiding something from me?" I eyed him suspiciously, while he stuffed all the paper into his briefcase in a hurry.

"Nothing, honey. Nothing important," he said, avoiding my gaze.

"Dad, if you have some problem, you know that I'm here right? Maybe I wouldn't be much of a help, but hey, it will make you feel a lot better to get it off your chest," I tried to reason.

He flashed me a genuine smile and patted my head. "I know, honey. I know."

I returned his smile. "You're going to France today, right?"

"Yes. In fact, the helicopter is scheduled to leave in an hour. So, I better get going, huh?"

I nodded.

"Yukiya, you do realize that you're wearing the male uniform for quite some time right? What happened to your female uniform?"

Giving him the most innocent smile I could muster, I replied mischievously, "I _accidentally _burned it?"

He gave me a knowing look. "I'm sure you do. Just don't get yourself in too much trouble, okay?"

I rolled my eyes. "Spare me the lecture, dad," I said, accompanying him to the car.

"Okay, okay. I know that you can't wait to get rid of me, right?"

"Yeah, so I can have a wild party and sleep with random guys. That's exactly my definition of fun," I said jokingly.

"You know that I always love you right?" he said suddenly, his expression was unreadable.

I gave him a weird stare. "Urm, dad, are you sure you okay?"

He pulled me into a tight embrace. Although I couldn't see his face, I could feel that something was very wrong with the man who was standing right in front of me. After what it seem like forever, he finally let go of me. "I think I should go. Call me if something comes up."

I nodded.

He turned around to climb into his limo. Before, the driver closed the door, I waved at my father and muttered "I love you too, dad" which didn't go unnoticed by my father as he smiled back at me.

I watched until the car left the porch and disappeared in the distance, and then I went back into the house to get ready for school.

As I ate my breakfast in silence, my father's face as he said he loves me kept replaying in my mind. Somehow, I just couldn't shake the bad feeling that I was having right now.

Shaking my head a few times to clear the thought out of my mind, I managed to convince myself that I was just being paranoid.

If only I knew that I didn't.

_If only I knew._

++--++--++--++--++

_**(Normal POV)**_

It was Monday, the day which symbolized the fresh starts of the week. It was the most hated day for most students (well, every school day is), but not to our particular eight students, who happened to be the member of the Host Club.

Surprise?

Well, not really.

"Summer festival is coming up. I have ton of ideas on the activities for Host Club on that day!" Hikaru announced.

"I have a few suggestions myself," Kyouya said, rapidly typing something in his laptop.

Honey jumped in joy, with Mori just stood stolidly beside him. "Can we do a lollipop booth where we can give away a lot and a lot and a lot and a lot of sweets and lollipops?"

"But we won't make money with that," Kaoru complained.

"Kaoru-honey, that's not the main purpose of the summer festival. The summer festival, the festival of light, is a festival where we shoul-"

"Yeah, yeah. The festival where we should bond and bla.. bla.. bla.. Oh, come on, spare me the lecture, dono. And I dare you to call me Kaoru-honey again," Kaoru said, almost menacingly which left the King speechless in fear.

"Shouldn't we worry about our mid-term first, considering that it is going to happen in two weeks time and not to mention, way before the summer festival?" Haruhi intervened.

Yukiya draped her arms around Haruhi's shoulder nonchalantly. "Oh, come on, Haruhi. High school is not all about studying, you know."

"Fine. Don't blame me when all of your privileges, which includes the credit card, ride to school and etc. get taken away when your report card, written stylishly in _red_, arrive at your house," she replied to Yukiya.

Yukiya winced at the last part. "On the second thought, maybe we all should focus on our mid-term instead."

"Yeah, I think I'm totally with you there, Yukiya," Hikaru said, shivering slightly at the thought of being un-privileges.

Haruhi smiled. "I'm glad that we're all on the same page."

++--++--++--++--++

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

The rest of the day was pretty boring. The teacher came into the class, taught something useful (which I didn't pay attention to), I joked around with other guys in class, slept with my eyes open (yeah, you've learned that skill when your history teacher is as boring as a fish – which didn't make much sense) and finally, the peak of the day, the Host Club meeting.

I wouldn't say that I love being in the Host Club, but it was definitely better than sitting idly in the class, doing absolutely nothing as the teacher muttered crap for the whole full lesson.

And they send us here to learn? Oh, come on!

Okay, that was a very long tangent, wasn't it? Anyway, back to the point.

I sat at one of the table, enjoying the evening tea with two second-year girls, who were flirting rather viciously with me that it almost freaked me out. I mean, what's with the heavy and thick eyelashes? Wouldn't those eyelashes of theirs fell off when they kept batting that said thing at me? I mean, who knows. If they kept batting it, it might one day, come flying at me, went into my mouth and choked me to death.

I shook my head to clear the disturbing mental picture out of my head.

Damn, overactive imagination!

"You're like so cute, and so hot, I mean, we wouldn't mind sharing you and bla.. bla.. bla.."

The girl in front of me kept babbling. Could you really blame me for not listening to a conversation that can make my brain melts into liquid in two seconds flat? My eyes randomly scanned the room for any possible distractions until my eyes caught the two black orbs staring right back at me. I held my gaze with his to imply that he was being rude for staring, but in turn, the Shadow King just smirked at me.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I saw him walking toward my direction. When he reached my table, he flashed a smile that made the two girls at the table swooned almost immediately. I shook my head slightly. What was so great about guys anyway that can sweep the girls off their feet in a matter of second?

Somehow, the idea of a guy sweeping a girl off her feet didn't seem quite right to me. Yeah, I can be a feminist sometimes, but hey, you've got to give me some credit here. How come only guy can do the sweeping, and not the girl? Life was so unfair.

"Can I borrow Mikihara-san for a minute, ladies?" he said to the girls in a charming manner, in which the girls just nodded stupidly.

I gave him a questioning look, but I followed him nevertheless. Anything to get away from the girls, I guess. We went to a corner of the room and stood there for a minute or so before he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"You've been staring at me, I see," he started, a glint of amusement was clear in his eyes.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh, is that a statement or a question?"

He smirked. "Depends on how you interpret it."

"I _do not_ stare at you. You're the one who was staring at me. Don't blame me for being so darn attractive," I said frivolously.

He laughed. Then, he ran his fingers through his hair.

Wait, rewind, play, and freeze.

Did he just run his fingers through his hair?

Kyouya-senpai never did that before. I mean, sure, he smirked a lot but never did he use the 'running my fingers through my silky hair' ploy on any client who come to the Host Club. Who was he trying to impress here?

And why the hell did he looks so… urm.. constipated?

"Still want me to drop dead?" he finally said with ease.

I shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't mind if you do."

"Don't find the gift to your liking?"

"It's okay, I guess. Average, I dare to say."

Okay, I lied. It was not _just _okay, in fact, that was probably the nicest gift I ever receive in my whole entire existence. I love _Snow Drop_ more than anything else in the world and it was just, well, nice that he actually knew that.

It was flattering, really.

He was about to say something crude in return, but the sound of the door barged open completely stole our attention.

"The headmaster wants to see Mikihara Yukiya-kun. Is he here?" the guy, who barged in just now announced.

I raised my hands. "I'm here. Did he mention why?"

The guy shook his head. "But he wants to see you now. It's emergency, he said."

Upon hearing the word 'emergency', my hearts couldn't help but racing quickly. The bad feeling that I had early today came back all too suddenly to me. Giving Kyouya-senpai and the rest of the Host Club a nod, I followed the guy to the headmaster's room.

++--++--++--++--++

I made my way into the headmaster's room, only to see another two men already seated in front of the headmaster. Politely, I said, "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

The headmaster nodded and motioned for me to sit on the empty seat beside those two men. Confusedly, I just sat as he asked me to.

After what it seemed like eternity, he finally spoke. "Mikihara Yukiya-kun, these two men here are from the police department."

I gave him a dumb look, which clearly said 'Huh?'.

The two men beside me curt their head slightly at me and I did the same to them.

I returned my gaze to the headmaster, completely oblivious as to what was happening right now when I saw he gave the two men a signal that I didn't think I understand.

That was then the men decided to finally talk to me.

"Mikihara-san, I don't know how to break this to you.." his words trailed off. My heart was pounding like crazy.

"Your father was involved in a fatal car accident," he continued shortly, a look of sadness was apparent on his face.

It took me at least ten seconds for my mind to actually respond to the information. "Excuse me, I think I didn't hear you right," I said, giving him a baffled look.

The two men exchanged glances with each other. One of them closed his eyes and repeated the same information. "Your dad was involved in a fatal ca-"

He didn't need to finish the rest of the sentence because by that time, my knees already gave out on me as I sank to the floor in shock. My chest felt heavy and I suddenly forgot how to breathe. In an instant, I felt the tears just burst out of my eyes as I cried helplessly on the floor.

++--++--++--++--++

The next three days all seemed like one big blur to me. The funeral, the burial, all those people hugging me and telling me how sorry they were.

I remembered the look that the Host Club gave me as they visit my father's funeral.

Tamaki-senpai just hugged me tightly, and he didn't say anything stupid for once.

Honey-senpai cried as he jumped onto me for a hug. I had to comfort him and said that I was okay for at least one hour, which was quite weird since he was supposed to do that for me.

Mori-senpai just patted my head and said, "It'll be okay."

Hikaru and Koaru just nodded their head and shot me a sympathetic smile.

Haruhi, on the other hand, hugged me tightly and whispered, "If you want to talk it out, I'm here," which almost made me cried again.

Finally, Kyouya-senpai just came to me and said, "You'll get over it."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Has anybody told you that you're bad at comforting people? Somehow, I didn't really feel comforted by your words."

He corrected his glasses before he said, "I thought you're strong enough to comfort yourself."

It was so weird because I actually felt comforted by his words. I put on a small smile on my lips and muttered thanks to him, before giving him an awkward hug.

The saddest thing was that I had to go back to the empty mansion, all alone. It was depressing because every single step that I took in the house, I was always reminded of my father. The sofa he used to sit on, the library he used to be in, the plants that loved so much, everything reminded me of him.

I sighed heavily. I felt tired more than anything else. My back hurt, my lips felt dry, and most of all, I can barely open my eyes anymore.

"Ojousama, do you want something to eat?" my maid asked.

I shook my head lightly. "I've already eaten."

I trudged my feet to my room and threw myself onto the bed. I needed some sleep right now. I closed my eyes and let myself drifted into a dreamless slumber.

++--++--++--++--++

I haven't gone to school for four days in a row, and this was the fifth day that I didn't. I didn't feel like going anyway. I stayed on my bed for it seemed like forever until I heard a noisy voice from downstairs.

I shot myself out of my bed and went downstairs to check. And to my surprise, I saw my mother standing there at the doorframe.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Honey, I want to check if you're okay. Well, are you?" she asked, giving me a concern look.

"I'm okay, mom. You really don't need to come all the way from Washington just because you're worried about me. It's unnecessary."

She gave me a frustrated look. "Yukiya, just because I divorced with your father and married another man doesn't mean that I don't have a right to care for you. I'm still your mother," she reasoned.

I rubbed my temple. Major headache was clearly on their way. "Mom, I never said that. It's just, I don't feel that comfortable with all these attention. I'm just tired."

She was about to say something else when my cellphone vibrated. Flipping my phone opened, I greeted, "Mikihara Yukiya speaking."

At the end of the line, I heard a familiar, hoarse male voice. "Uncle Hiramu?"

Hiramu Oishi was my father's assistant. He pretty much did a great job in helping my father in the company. Wonder why he called me?

"_Mikihara-san, you need to come to the company now. The lawyer is going to come in soon."_

"What?! It was just four days since my father passed, we're still in the mourning period and they're reading the will now?"

"_Your uncle and cousin insisted. And the lawyer announcing the successor of Mikihara Company, no less."_

I gritted my teeth. "Those bastards. I'm coming in."

"_Good."_

"What is it?" my mother asked as I ended the call. She was completely clueless as to what was going on.

"They're reading the will and announcing the new president of the company."

"That fast?"

I shrugged. "Apparently uncle and Hideki couldn't wait to get their stubby claws on the company."

My mother laughed. "Still has your sarcasm intact, I see."

I smiled for the first time in a few days. "It always be apart of me. Anyway, I better go get change now."

"Be careful," my mother suddenly said.

I spun around to face her. "Huh? What'd you mean?"

Her blue eyes stared right into mine. "If I didn't know better, you're going to succeed the company."

I nodded. "I pretty much believed so."

"You don't think your uncle and cousin will just sit right through that doing absolutely nothing, do you?"

I felt the lump in my throat suddenly grew larger.

I knew my uncle and my cousin.

But I didn't know them well enough to say that they wouldn't hurt me to get where they wanted.

Suddenly, the thought just scared the hell out of me.

It really did.

++--++--++--++--++

_**Author's note :**_ This is pretty much a depressing chapter, don't you think? More drama coming up soon, so stay tune for the next chapter. I will try to update in two weeks time (if my Calculus homework didn't burden me that much!), so hope to see you guys in two weeks.

Anyway, keep those reviews coming!!

I'm signing out.

Peace to the world.


	14. God Must Hate Me!

For Your Eyes Only

by sanzo-reload

**Disclaimer** : I wish I own Ouran, but unfortunately, I don't. So, don't even think about suing me cos I definitely won't pay. Haha.. Anyway, all the unfamiliar names in this story are my original characters, which belong to me and only me. Thanks!

_**Author's Note : **_Cookies for everyone who reviewed the previous chapter :

**Manson, Kei-Ten, sakura mae su, Sweety275, SmartOotori, Ritsikas, Kiya-chan, Thunder Ring, bakaneko-kyo, fightingphoenix36, contour and moogle in paradaisu.**

Thx a lot for the reviews guys!! I am so happy that my fic has finally reached the 100 reviews mark!! Yaay, for me. I know that I'll say it will takes me two weeks to update, but I decided that I'm too lazy to study my Calculus and wrote this chapter instead.

I'm so bad, aren't I?

Anyway, here you go. The latest chapter of For Your Eyes Only!!

(**chapter13**) God Must Hate Me!

++--++--++--++--++

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

I sighed as I saw my reflection in the mirror. Man, didn't I look messy?

My face looked really pale and my short hair was such a mess, sticking in all direction. Don't let me get started on my eye! Not only it was bloody red, the black eye bags underneath my eyes seemed to make it even worse. Geez, even my eye bags have eye bags, could you imagine how terribly awful I look right now?

Oh, on the second thought, don't even bother to answer that.

I washed my face with cold water and brought myself to stare at my reflection again. I tried to force a small smile on my lips, but failed miserably. I shook my head slightly.

How can I smile when everything just went out of my way?

-------

"_I hereby announced that the successor of Mikihara Company is Mikihara Yukiya."_

_Yukiya smiled inwardly. She then averted gaze toward a certain young man, sitting in the seat, right in front of her. When his eyes caught her, she threw him a victory smirk._

"_However.." the lawyer continued._

_Yukiya felt her lips tugged into a frown. _

"_However, this arrangement will only be valid for three months. And within this three months, Mikihara Yukiya must proved her capability of managing this company, and if she fulfilled the requirement, she will officially inherit this company," he finished his sentence._

"_What?! What do you mean by that?" Yukiya yelled._

"_It means that everything will depend on your performance during the next three months, Yukiya," Hideki answered, a smirk was apparent on his face._

_Yukiya glowered. "And who get to decide that?"_

"_The board of directors.." the lawyer answered._

_Yukiya swallowed hard before asking, "And if I don't, who will succeed the company instead?"_

"_Your cousin, Mikihara Hideki."_

_Yukiya glared at Hideki, who was now busying himself talking with his father._

"_And why is that?"_

"_I believed that this is mostly your grandmother's decision."_

_------_

_Even when everyone was out of the meeting room, Yukiya just stayed there in her seat, staring blankly at the folder containing her father's will. _

"_Have what it takes to manage this company?" Hideki asked, before continuing, "I don't think so."_

"_What do you want?" Yukiya questioned, glaring dagger at him._

_He sneered. "I want this company, Yukiya and you know it."_

"_Don't even dream about that."_

"_I don't have to. It will soon be mine anyway," he said, moving closer to Yukiya._

_Yukiya looked straight into his green eyes. "Being narcissistic, I see. And may I ask, what is the source of the idiotic confidence of yours, Hideki?"_

"_The company's current status, I guess."_

_Yukiya raised her eyebrows slightly. "What do you mean by that?"_

_A smirk grazed his face as he answered, "You really don't know anything, do you?"_

_Then, he left Yukiya alone in the room, pondering on his last statement._

_-----_

I shook my head again and again to clear the event that happened yesterday out of my head.

Who am I kidding?

Three months to manage a company?

Frankly to tell, I don't think I will be able to pull that off. Heck, I don't think I can do that even if I was given one year. For heaven's sake, I am fifteen, what do they expect me to do? Manage a multi-billionaire company?

Apparently, that was what they expect me to do.

I almost died of a heart attack when the door to my bathroom suddenly banged open.

"Yukiya, why aren't you ready yet?" I cringed at the sound of my mother's.

Raising one of my eyebrows in a questioning manner, I simply asked, "Ready for what?"

"The dinner with your grandmother, of course," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You do realize that the dinner is tonight, right? And now is like.." I took a quick glance at my wristwatch, ".. 11.30 am."

"Exactly. You have to choose the right dress, do your make up, hair and some other important stuff. All to impress your grandmother."

"Woah, wait a freaking flipping second. Who said about impressing anyone?" I scowled and crossed my arms in protest.

"Honey.." her words trailed off. "I know this is hard for you. Just let me put this in the easiest way. Do you want the company your father has worked his life on fall into other people's hand?"

My gaze fell onto the floor beneath me. "No."

"Then, I don't think you have much of a choice, honey. Impressing your grandmother and the board of directors is practically an inevitable task for you," she said, smiling at me.

I growled. "Fine."

"Okay, then. Let's go shopping!"

"What?! What's wrong with my wardrobe?"

She gave me a weird look. "You aren't thinking of going to the dinner wearing _those_ faded jeans and shirt, are you?" she said, her fingers pointing at my attire.

I went silent on the question. So what if did think of that? I didn't look half bad in this anyway. "Urm.. I guess?"

She threw her hands up in frustration. "That's it. We're going shopping," she said as she dragged me into her car and drove away as I busied myself with thinking of a perfect escape plan.

++--++--++--++--++

When she said shopping, what she really meant was she needed a slave to carry her shopping bags – which was unfortunately, me at the current moment.

"Mom, can we go back now? My legs are killing me," I pouted, dropping the fifteen shopping bags onto the floor.

"What? We haven't got anything for you yet," she replied.

Dragging my feet halfway the mall, I followed her around the mall until we came to a halt in front of a boutique. I gulped as I saw a twinkle in my mother's eyes.

Oh, God. This is so not going to be good.

++--++--++--++--++

I hate shopping.

Okay, I know that _hate_ was such a strong word but I couldn't help myself from feeling that. Well, I am sure that you would feel the same if you were practically force to change into the 49th outfit in the last one hour.

Unbelievable?

Well, believe it because I was doing exactly that right now.

Stripping the 49th outfit from my body, I slipped into the 50th outfit that day, which consist of a black pleated skirt, a white blouse with matching white high heels.

Once I finished putting on the outfit, I checked myself in the mirror. I swirled around a few times, and came to a complete stop, only to notice that the blouse I was wearing was immodestly revealed a little bit too much of my cleavage for my taste.

"Damn it, she's doing this on purpose!" I screamed.

Groaning inwardly, I pushed open the curtain and went to search for my mother. I finally found her talking to a lady (whose face I cannot see) beside the handbag section. Approaching her immediately, I confronted, "Mom, what the hell is this?" I said, indiscreetly pointing to my _now-revealing_ chest.

Her face turned into a wide grin. "Yukiya, you look beautiful!"

I glared at my mother. I averted my gaze to the figure beside my mother, who decided to turn around at the same time.

"Fuyumi-neesan?" I blurted out.

"Ara, Yukiya-san?" she greeted me. "Oh, my. You look amazing," she gushed.

"See, I told you," my mother interved.

"Is there a need to reveal my cleavage?"

"It didn't reveal that much. Besides, there's nothing wrong with flaunting your asset," she replied.

I groaned. "I'm just fifteen, for heaven's sake. I don't have _asset_!" I yelled, turning around to go back into the changing room and get the hell out of here as soon as I can. Well, I was about to until I heard..

"Ah, you paid for it already? Thanks, Kyouya-san," Fuyumi said.

In shock, I turned around again, only to find myself pinned against one of the Kyouya-senpai's infamous stare.

I wonder if God hates me or something.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, sounded harsher than I meant to.

"Yukiya, you know this fine young man?" my mother interjected, a smile spread across her face.

Great! Just great! Now this? Why don't you just shoot me while you're at it?

"Pretty much. We go to the same school," I said dejectedly.

"Wait here, Yukiya. I think I saw a cute pink blouse over there," she said, her eyes were fixed on something at the distance. To my dismay, Fuyumi-neesan also left with my mother in search for their imaginary _pink blouse_, leaving me and Kyouya-senpai alone. Well, technically we were not alone considering the fact that we were still in the boutique, but well, you get my drift.

"You still haven't answered my question, Kyouya-senpai," I started off, continuing our conversation from where we left off.

He smirked. I eyed him suspiciously as I saw his eyes traveled so leisurely from my eyes, to my lips and finally came to a stop at my chest.

What the hell was his deal? Was he checking me out? Oh my God, I sounded like a girl! I swear that this blouse was making me self-conscious!

"Haven't you heard that staring at people is a very rude?" I said, making sure that my every word was dripping with sarcasm.

His eyes finally moved from my chest to my eyes. "Yes, and your point is?" he replied nonchalantly.

I swore that one of these days, I am going to kill him and bury him with my own two hands!

"And you're staring at me," I pointed out the obvious.

"Then, why are you standing there if you don't want people to stare at you? Do you have an ambition of becoming a living lamppost?" he asked in a sly tone.

"Fine, don't answer any of my questions!" I spat, turning around on my heels to go back into the changing room.

I let out a series of incoherent curses as I got back into the dressing room and closed the curtain behind me. I was about to take off my clothes when I faintly heard someone out there saying something like, "Sir, you can't go in there!"

I shrieked as I saw the curtain behind me was opened forcefully, and the next thing I knew, Kyouya-senpai grabbed me by the wrist. He led me toward the exit, never forgetting to leave a few pieces of cash on the counter. The alarm went off as we walked out of the store, but he ignored it anyway, continued to pull me toward the exit of the mall. He then stopped a cab and shoved me inside the car.

"What the hell do you think you're doing and where are you taking me?" I screamed.

He sneered as the driver drove off from the mall. "I'm saving you from doing things that you didn't like."

I snorted. "And you think I like _this_?" I raised my eyebrows slightly, waiting for his response before simply stated, "This is practically kidnapping."

"We're here, Sir," the taxi driver announced, immediately snapping me out of the verbal exchange with him.

"We're here _where_?" I asked dumbly.

Kyouya-senpai pulled me out of the cab and I found myself in front of a coffee shop. I gaped at him. "You're kidnapping me to get coffee? Unbelievable!"

"At least you don't have to change your clothes anymore," he replied. My gaze fell to my hands, which was now held by none other than the baboon himself, and somehow I was a little too aware the tingling sensation I felt as his skin brushed against mine. Man, I hate this blouse! It was making me self-conscious!

He let my hands go as we sat in the coffee shop. A waiter then came to take the order. He gave the Kyouya-senpai the menu and then me; well not before he brushed his hand against mine. I was not sure it was an accident or he did it on purpose, but who cares?

"May I bluntly ask, what is it that a girl as beautiful as you wants to drink?" he asked seductively, earning himself a raised eyebrows from me and Kyouya-senpai.

_**(Kyouya POV)**_

I raised my eyebrows as the waiter openly flirting with Yukiya in front of my own eyes. Not that I mind, really, but who flirts with a girl who came with a guy at the restaurant? And he deserved to get his eyes, which was now openly staring at Yukiya's chest, stabbed with fork.

Now, that would be a crime.

Smirking, I answered him before Yukiya managed to come up with a reply. "I think she wants a talk to your manager."

My smirk grown wider as I saw the color drained from his face.

"Aw, relax man. No need to involve the manager in this situation. I'm sorry. I don't know that she's yours or something," he said in panic, and threw his hands up insinuating that he surrendered.

"Hey, I'm not a property, okay!" Yukiya yelled.

I grinned. "One espresso and one latte."

He quickly jotted it down onto the notepad. "Anything else?"

"Oh, do me a favor. Take good care of your eyes or you might be dealing with one of my lawyers."

He gulped and nodded, immediately went back to the back of the shop after that, not even dare to spare Yukiya a second glance.

Nobody messes with Ootori Kyouya!

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

Man, that waiter looked like he was going to cry after Kyouya-senpai muttered something to him.

"That was uncalled for. No need to bully him or something," I said at him.

He shrugged, his eyes was fixed at something in the distant.

I groaned. Will he ever answer any of my questions? Apparently, not. I stuck my hands in the back pocket of my jeans, only to realize that I was not wearing any jeans anymore. Oh my God, I left my cellphone inside my jeans back in the changing room.

Great, o great! God really hates me now!

"Kyouya-senpai, can I borrow your phone for a while? I need to call my mother," I asked.

"I call her myself," he declared, flipping open his phone and pressed the call button.

"You have my mom's number? What are you? A stalker?" I questioned in disbelief.

He ignored me as he talked to my mother on the phone. "Good afternoon, Tatsuya-san. I'm sorry, but I hope you don't mind me taking your daughter for a coffee," he started off smoothly.

Althought I couldn't hear my mom's, I certainly can pretty much guess her reaction by now. Somewhere between the lines, 'AWWWWWWWWWWW' or 'you got yourself a boyfriend?'.

Gag me!

My attention was back at Kyouya-senpai as he closed his phone. "What did she say?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing. Just want me to take you straight to your grandmother's house by 8 pm for dinner," he answered, sipping his espresso at the same time.

"Oh."

"The others are worried about you."

"Huh?"

"You haven't been coming to school for a week, and next week is our mid-semester exam. So, they're worried about you," he continued.

I smiled, propping my face on my hands and pretended to stare at him with interest. "Will that '_they_' includes you?" I asked cheekily.

He smirked as he leaned closer to me. "Would you want me to include myself in '_they_' too?

"How come everything just backfires at me? That's not fair, you know," I complained.

He leaned back into his chair, staring at me.

My thumped a few beats faster. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"Do me a favor and tell me the truth."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

And the completely pointless and inane conversation reiterated itself over and over again.

++--++--++--++--++

"You don't look so happy to see your grandmother," Kyouya-senpai pointed out as we were on the way to my grandmother's house in a cab.

I frowned. "I don't hate her if that's what you're implying."

"I never said anything."

"I don't know. It's just.. argh.. Forget it that we're having this conversation," I mumbled. My eyes went wide as the all familiar mansion came to my view. "We're here," I said excitedly.

We went out of the cab and walked toward the majestic gate (my grandma's mansion is SO big!), only to be greeted by two maids. "Mikihara-sama, your grandmother is waiting inside."

I nodded my head slowly. I turned to mutter a small thanks to Kyouya-senpai, who was now retracted himself to go back to the cab.

Well, he was about to until I heard my grandmother's voice shouting in the background. I spun around toward the source of the voice and found myself staring into my grandmother's eyes. "Grandma?"

I nearly choked to death as my grandmother pulled me into a hug, not to mention, with her death grip.

"Grandma, I missed you."

"I know. I missed you too." By this time, she already let me go. "I'm sorry that I couldn't make it to your father's funeral."

I shook my head. "It's okay. We all know that you're busy."

She smiled. Then, she cocked her head to a side as she finally took notice of Kyouya-senpai, who was standing behind me. "Ara, who is this fine young man?"

What is it with elderly woman that they kept referring to Kyouya-senpai as _a fine young man_?

He is _so _not, I quote, 'a fine young man'.

Kyouya-senpai went forward and bowed slightly as a gesture of respect. "I'm Ootori Kyouya."

My grandmother furrowed her eyebrows. "Your boyfriend, Yukiya?"

I blushed. "No. He's just my senior at school."

"What would he be doing here then?"

I thought about telling her about the whole kidnapping thingy, but I figured that it was not the best idea to do just that for the time being, so I told her that we bumped into each other and decided to have coffee together.

"He's just about to go home now," I declared to her.

"Yukiya, where's your manner? You don't expect a man who sent you all the way here to just go home without offering at least him a cup of tea?" she berated me.

I gaped at her as I saw her inviting Kyouya-senpai into the mansion.

Great, this must be the longest night in my life!

++--++--++--++--++

It was supposed to be a cup of tea at first, but when Kyouya-senpai started charming everyone in the proximity of five meter radius of him, which unfortunately includes my grandmother, the invitation turned into a dinner with the rest of my family.

Did I mention that God hates me?

And there I was, sitting right beside him while the others (my grandmother, my aunts, and the maids) practically gaping at Kyouya-senpai like a fish. I wonder what would have happened if the rest of the Host Club was here?

I shuddered at the thought.

I leaned toward Kyouya-senpai to whisper something in his ear when I saw my grandmother's attention turned toward my aunt. "I think my grandmother likes you," I joked.

"It's not a surprise to me," he said.

Sheesh… looks like I just inflated his ego!

I laughed. "I saw the way she was looking at you. I say that she _wants_ you!"

I felt he tensed beside me. Man, was that fear I smelled?

"And I saw the way you're looking at her. You _like _her, don't you?" I stopped for a while to gauge his reaction, and then continued as I saw him stopped chewing the food in his mouth, "Seriously, I don't mind calling you _grandpa_. Oh, by the way, she likes daisies." By this time I was already laughing hysterically.

"What is it so funny, Yukiya?" my grandmother asked.

"Nothing," I said a little unconvincingly, but she seemed to buy it anyway since she adverted her attention back to my aunt.

I tensed as I felt his hands traveled down my arms and settled onto my hand under the table. "It is not funny, Yukiya," he leaned against me, whispering into my ear. We were so close that I can almost feel his breath against my neck. A blush quickly crept onto my cheeks. I tried to say something sarcastic in return, but nothing came out of my mouth.

Damn it!

I saw the elders stopped their conversation and turned their attention toward Kyouya-senpai and me. "Uh.." I blurted out.

My aunt sent me a suggestive look while my grandmother just raised her eyebrows at me. Kyouya-senpai released my hand under the table and shot the women one of his award-winning smiles. To my surprise, the women returned his smile and went back to their conversation, leaving Kyouya-senpai and me, once again, alone in our own little world.

God, I was saved.

++--++--++--++--++

It was about 10.30 pm when Kyouya-senpai finally excused himself from my family.

Man, that was such a relief!

"Mikihara-san, it is such a pleasure meeting you," he said to my grandmother. My grandmother, in return, just smiled sheepishly at him. "You're welcome to visit here anytime."

"I'll go get you a cab," I offered, but my grandmother stopped me in my track.

"No, it's okay. I ask one of my drivers to send him back to his mansion," she said.

A maid was about to walked him to the limo outside, but my grandmother stopped her and pushed me out instead. I mouthed her a 'what' and she just whispered, "Walk him to the limo."

Then, she pushed me again, which caused me to stumble outside, right behind Kyouya-senpai. Awkwardly, I walked him to the limo.

"Thanks a lot for today," I muttered.

"I must say, I enjoyed the dinner with your family."

"Yeah, and don't forget my grandmother. She is practically infatuated with you," I said, laughing at my own jokes.

"You would never let this go, would you?"

I nodded. "Never. At least I got something to blackmail you."

"At least you're smiling," he said, which completely took my off-guard. I felt a blush crept to my cheeks and my hearts thumped faster than I had ever imagined.

Shoot, what was wrong with me?

"What'd you mean? I always smile."

"You mother said that you stopped smiling since your father died," he mentioned, reducing the distance between us bit by bit.

"Oh."

"Do me a favor.. Just come back to school. Everyone is worried about you."

A small smile played on my lips as I brought my eyes to his. "Would that '_everyone'_ includes you?" I repeated the question I asked him earlier, still in a playful manner.

I was expecting him to answer me in some kind of enigmatic way, but what comes next from, totally took me by surprise.

"Yes, that's includes me."

I stared at him, my eyes widened. "Wh-"

I never got to finish my words because when I looked up at him, all I saw was his brown eyes closing in on me and his lips settled on my cheek.

My hands immediately made it ways to my cheek in shock. I saw he smirked at me and climbed into the limo.

++--++--++--++--++

By the time I was back into the mansion, everyone was already getting ready to go back, leaving me and my grandmother alone.

"He's such a nice young man, don't you think, Yukiya?" she asked me.

"I don't know."

"Yukiya, are you upset with me?"

"Grandma, why did you come up with the arrangement?" I asked, my gaze fell to the carpet under my feet.

I heard she let out a heavy sigh. "I don't have much of a choice, Yukiya. The board of directors pushed me into that decision."

"You know that it is my father's company, I don't want to see it fall into other people's hand."

"I know. Believe me, Yukiya. I tried to buy you more time but they give me hell about it. The board of directors is not easy to please, Yukiya," she explained.

"I'm not sure if I can do it."

She smiled at my words. "Do you seriously think that I would come up with the plan if I thought you couldn't handle it?"

"You seriously think I could pull this off?"

"Of course. The women of Mikihara's are strong enough to succeed on their own. Take me for example."

Very true indeed. My grandmother has her own company, way before she even met grandfather. My respect for her just officially increased a notch.

"Thanks, grandma. That's really help," I said, giving her a hug.

"If you need any help, just remember that I'm here."

"Again, thanks a lot," I added, hugging her even tighter.

She smiled. "Now that we got over that, let's talk about that Ootori Kyouya."

I refrained myself from rolling eyes. "Grandma.."

"I know.. I know.. You don't think I should step into your love life. But he is such a nice boy."

Oh, God. Not this again..

Save me!

++--++--++--++--++

Okay, that's it for this chapter. Hope it is not a disappointment to you guys. Anyway, see you in 2 weeks or so. (This time, I'm serious since my final is coming and all)

Thx again for all the review and hope you guys keep reading.

Please read and review.

I'm signing off.

Peace to the world!


	15. He Sees Her When She's Sleeping

For Your Eyes Only

by sanzo-reload

**Disclaimer** : I wish I own Ouran, but unfortunately, I don't. So, don't even think about suing me cos I definitely won't pay. Haha.. Anyway, all the unfamiliar names in this story are my original characters, which belong to me and only me. Thanks!

_**Author's Note : **_Cookies for everyone who reviewed the previous chapter :

bringme2life, SmartOotori, fightingphoenix36, sakura mae su, contour, M a i r 9 5 1 2, Kei-Ten, Ritsikas, Sakimi1014, Kiya-chan and xXlOvehOlicXx.

(**chapter14**) He Sees Her When She's Sleeping..

++--++--++--++--++

_**(Haruhi POV)**_

I let out a sigh of relief as the teacher finished collecting the exam paper.

"God, glad that's over," I heard Hikaru beside me muttered.

"How's the test?" Kaoru asked, sitting himself onto my table.

I shrugged. "Pretty okay, I guess."

"Hey, nobody is going to ask me?" Yukiya intervened, her arms crossed against her chest.

"What's the point?" Kaoru answered.

Yukiya nodded. "Yeah, people know I'm going to excel on it anyway, ne?"

Hikaru raised his eyebrow at her. "Uh, I think he was going to say that what's point of asking someone who's going fail anyway?"

"Hey! That's not nice," Yukiya argued, "I can _at least_ pass this test."

"Sure, you can.." Hikaru said, doubt was clearly apparent in his voice.

"Guys.. Guys.. Stop.. We need to go to Host Club right now or we'll be late," I reminded them.

Yukiya rose from her chair. "I thought there would be no Host Club meeting for the rest of the week."

Hikaru and Kaoru slunged their arms around her shoulder. "Oh, come on. Don't tell us that you know nothing about the summer festival."

"It's next week," I said.

"Oh, yeah. It's kinda slipped my mind. Bet you guys already have something in your sick, perverted mind," she said, raising her eyebrows at the twins.

The twins grinned. "Of course we have."

I shook my head. Somehow, I had the feeling that this was not going to be a fun summer for me.

Not at all.

++--++--++--++--++

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

"Okay, so _no_ for tea party, _no_ for costume party, _no _for ball party, so.. that's leave us with… let me see.. nothing?" I said in annoyance.

"Yeah, dono. Do you have something else in mind?" Hikaru asked.

Tamaki-senpai walked back and forth. "I need something big, something spectacular, something that will blow everyone's head off. We have to make sure that we can sell the tickets."

"What tickets?" I asked.

"You know, every year, the school organized this contest, where the club which sell the most tickets to their activities win," Hikaru explained.

"And the prize is?"

"The club that wins get a new, exclusive clubroom," Kaoru answered.

"Wow, cool prize! We definitely have to come up with something spectacular."

"And that something is…" Haruhi words trailed off.

"I know, I know.." Honey-senpai raised his hands, jumping around excitedly.

"If it's has anything to do with lollipop stall, then _no_," Kaoru replied.

"Oh."

"Any other idea?"

"I know, I know.." Honey-senpai raised his hands again.

"If it's has anything to do with teddy bear stall, then _no_," Hikaru replied.

"But why not?" Honey-senpai sobbed.

"I might have something good," Kyouya-senpai suddenly said.

I averted my attention from the blank paper in front of me to the Shadow King.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked in curiosity.

"Natsu-Matsuri."

"Huh?" I replied unintelligently. I saw the rest of the Host Club exchanged confused glances with one another. Haruhi, on the other hand, just stared at Kyouya-senpai, a look of horror was apparent on her face.

"Is it some kind of ghost house?" Tamaki-senpai asked.

Kyouya-senpai shook his head. "No, but I believe Haruhi can explain it to you guys. Right, Haruhi?"

++--++--++--++--++

_**(Kaoru POV)**_

"You do know that Riku went back to LA, right?" I asked the figure beside me as we stepped into the limo.

He shrugged. "Yeah, I figure it out after I didn't see her at our house anymore."

"Doesn't it bother you that she doesn't even say goodbye?"

"Nope. Not a bit," he replied.

"Hikaru, can you at least tell me what happened between you guys a few years back?"

"Nothing happened."

"Oh, yeah. Then, care to explain to me as to why you and she can't even stay in one room without getting at each others neck? Why can't you guys say proper goodbye to each other? Why can't you guys see each other straight in the eyes?" I countered, my tone raised a notch.

"Why are we even having a fight about her? She left. Big deal!"

My temper rose. "Of course it bothers me! My twin and my best friend are having a World War 3 and I don't even understand why. Don't you think I, _at least_, deserve to know the reason?" I reasoned.

"I never say anything about you and that commoner girl."

"Who? Kasumi-san?"

"Yeah, whatever her name is. You never heard I said anything about her."

I gritted my teeth in irritation. "That's because nothing is going on between me and her. It's a different story with you and Riku."

I saw his lips tugged into a frown. I let out a sigh of defeat when he didn't say anything in return. I shook my head as I turned my gaze toward the scenery out of the window, my head still engrossed in the thought.

++--++--++--++--++--++

_(Flashback)_

"_Where are you going, Riku-chan?" Kaoru asked, standing at the end of Riku's bed. The boy just stared at her as she packed her clothes into a luggage._

"_I'm going to America with my uncle and aunt," she replied as she stuck more and more clothes into the luggage._

"_But I thought you said you weren't going?" the boy replied, his voice almost turned into a sob._

_Riku let her eyes fell on the floor. "I changed my mind, Kaoru. I'm so sorry."_

"_Why?"_

"_Where's Hikaru?" _

_Kaoru pouted. "He won't get up from his bed." Riku's face immediately fell at hearing his response. _

"_Are you okay, Riku-chan?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah, I need to get going. My uncle and aunt are waiting downstairs," she said, giving the boy a tight hug. "Thanks for everything, Kaoru. I'm going to miss you."_

"_Aren't you going to say goodbye to Hikaru?"_

_Riku shook her head slightly. "I don't think I have the time."_

"_I'm sure he's going to miss you too, Riku-chan."_

_She shot him with a sad smile. "Somehow, I doubt that he will."_

++--++--++--++--++--++

_**(Riku POV)**_

"Hey, you're back already?" Lynette greeted me as soon as she walked into the studio.

I put down the magazine that I was reading and averted my gaze to her. "Uh, yeah? How else can I be here?"

"That's early. I thought you would be spending more time there."

"I told you that I was just visiting an old friend. Nothing big."

"I heard it was a guy you're visiting," she gave me a curious look.

"What did Val told you?"

She shrugged. "That you've been going out with the son of the fashion designer."

I sighed. "He's the friend I'm talking about."

"One _hot _friend, that is."

I rolled my eyes at her statement. "Have you seen him?"

"Nope, but I'm about to."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Does that statement have a double meaning?"

She was about to open her mouth to answer me, the door banged open. The other two members of Snow Drop walked in. "Talk about the devil," I said in annoyance. "Why are we even here anyway? I thought the recording session is not scheduled until next September."

"We got a gig to attend to," Raleigh announced.

"Since when?" I asked.

"We got the memo from our manager yesterday," Lynette said.

"Yeah, wouldn't this be interesting?" Val beamed.

"Hardly.." I replied, "Anyway, why am I the last one to know?"

"None of us can reach you by phone yesterday," Val informed.

"Anyway, we were invited by the Music Club o-"

"Wait? Music Club? Is this some kind of a joke? We're playing for a school?" I snorted.

"Yup, the Music Club of Ouran High School wa-"

"Ouran High School?"

Raleigh nodded.

"The school for the privileged kids?"

"Yes, and will you just let me finish?" Raleigh said calmly, "Okay, they want us to play for the summer festival next week."

"Natsu-Matsuri?"

"Remember, Riku-chan. We're not Japanese, so we don't exactly understand Japanese or whatever hell you are talking about," Lynette retorted.

"I don't want to do this," I said.

Val shook her head. "No good. Our manager already agreed and took the money."

"What the hell? Can he _at least _ask me first?"

"Why are you so worked up over this? It's just a gig in some high school," Raleigh reasoned.

I sat back into the chair in defeat. Damn it. Can my life get any suckier than this?

"We're going there the day after tomorrow," Lynette said.

Apparently not.

++--++--++--++--++

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

"Chill, Haruhi. I don't think it would turn out that bad," I consoled Haruhi, who looked almost as pale as a ghost.

"You don't know them. They tend to exaggerate things. I bet that the Natsu-Matsuri will look nothing like… well, Natsu-Matsuri!" Haruhi said.

I pondered on her answer for a while. "Yeah, maybe you're right. But, it wouldn't be that bad. I mean, th-" I stopped in my mid-sentence as I felt my cellphone vibrated.

Flipping my phone opened, I greeted, "Mikihara Yukiya speaking."

"_Mikihara-sama, it's an emergency."_ I heard Uncle Hiramu's voice at the other end of the line.

"What is it?"

"_The board of directors wants to meet you now!"_

"Now? But I'm still in school."

"_I know, but I don't think they would be too happy if you're late."_

"Fine, I'll be there. Tell them to wait for me."

"_I will, Mikihara-sama." _Then, the line went dead.

I closed my phone furiously. "They're so unreasonable."

"What is it?" Haruhi asked.

"Nothing much. Some stupid emergency with the company. Hey, Haruhi, tell the guys that I wouldn't be able to come this evening to discuss the plan. Gotta run," I smiled apologetically to Haruhi.

"Okay."

I ran to the parking lot only to find that my limo was not there. "Great!" I was about to call my driver when Kyouya-senpai's limo stopped right in front of me.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked.

"Not from you."

"Okay," he replied, closing the windows.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance. "Wait. Fine, I do need a ride."

"You should say so in the beginning. After all, honesty is the best policy," he smirked at me. I opened the door to his limo and got into the limo. "I want to go to Mikihara Construction Company."

"Nobody likes a demanding woman."

"I never ask anyone to like me. Mikihara Construction Company, NOW!" I yelled.

He smirked. "Driver, you heard her."

I relaxed into the seat as I felt the limo moved. "What's the rush?" he asked, striking a conversation with me.

"A good president shouldn't talk to an unknown person about the internal affair of a company, right?" I said frivolously.

He raised his eyebrows at me. "You are on the right track then."

"I'm glad I am."

"You know about the new Ootori Group's project?"

I nodded. "The specialized hospital for Syndrome Down, right? Heard it will be a huge project."

"Not interested in the project?"

I stare at him I disbelief. "Like hell I'm not. Why? Would you give it to me?"

He smirked. "What will I get in return if I give the contract to you?"

I pondered on the question for a while, before replying, "Uh, I don't know. Maybe a hug?" I laughed at my own answer.

"I don't think anybody would want to give something _that_ important with just a hug, Yukiya," he riposted. "Let me tell you that you're not very good with negotiation."

"Okay, fine. What should I give you then?" I questioned.

He corrected his glasses before fixing his gaze onto me. "A kiss would be nice."

I gasped. "Haha.. Very funny, Mr. Perverted Mind!" I said, smacking him with my notebook.

"I thought that would be funny," he said. "Anyway, we're here."

The limo came to a complete halt as we arrived in front of the company. I let myself out of the limo, well not before I turned to face him. "I'll think about the offer, Mr. Ootori Kyouya," I laughed.

"I'll be waiting for the answer then," he sneered, closing the window of the limo as the limo sped off.

I shook my head, a smile graced my face as I turned and walked toward the door.

++--++--++--++--++

"I won't agree to leave this company into the care of some stupid young girl!" one of the man shouted.

I rose from my seat furiously. "Who are you calling stupid? I can handle the company," I yelled back.

"And what exactly have you done to prove that statement?" the man interrogated me. "Whatever you have done so far has proven otherwise."

I snorted. "I can't believe this. You just gave me the company for one week. What the hell do you expect me to do in _one _freaking week?!"

"Mikihara-sama, watch your word," Uncle Hiramu reminded me.

"You are aware of the fact that your cousin, Hideki has already succeed in sealing the deal with Tanaka Company, right?" one other man pointed out.

My gaze fell onto the paper on the table. I saw Hideki leered at me from right across the table.

"I heard you're quite close with the third heir of Ootori Company," the man continued.

"What are you implying?"

He smirked. "I think you are aware that there will be a new project of Ootori Group."

"Yes, I'm aware of it."

"Get the deal," he finished.

"I'm not going to use my friendship to get it."

"Then, you're not being a very good businessman," Hideki intervened. "It's the first rule of a businessman to give utmost priority to profit than anything else."

"I don't want to be turned into someone like you, Hideki-san," I retorted. "But I'll get the contract for the company even if it's the last thing I do."

"Then prove it to us," the first man challenged, standing up from his chair and walked out of the room. His steps were then followed by the rest of the directors, leaving only me, Uncle Hiramu and Hideki in the room.

I eyed Hideki suspiciously. "What do you want, Hideki?"

"Don't you think you're being selfish?"

"About what?"

"I think I make a very good president. But you? I'm not so sure anymore," he answered slyly. "The company would fall if you don't make any drastic move, Yukiya. I'm sure you're aware of it."

I glared at him. "I will do what I have to do. You, on the other hand, should just sit tight and watch me run the company, which I own!"

He shrugged. "I'm just offering a help, Yukiya."

"I don't need your help."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Whenever you have a problem, you just run to that little boyfriend of yours, Ootori Kyouya, ne? I'm sure he'll be happy to help."

I gritted my teeth in anger. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You don't deserve this company, Yukiya," he stated, rising from his chair toward the door.

"And neither do you,Hideki," I finished off.

++--++--++--++--++

_**(Normal POV)**_

"What exactly did we do in the so-called Natsu-Matsuri?" Kaoru asked, looking at Haruhi expectantly.

"Usually, people wears kimono or yukata and in Natsu-Matsuri, there's a lot of food, games and performances – like traditional dance or something," Haruhi explained.

Hikaru pulled a face of disgust. "Looks like a boring festival to me," he said, which immediately earned himself a smack by Tamaki. "Ouch, what the hell is that for?"

"Just go along with her. Don't hurt her already-bruised feeling!" Tamaki whispered to Hikaru, while Hikaru just nodded obediently.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I can still hear your voice and no, you're not hurting my 'already-bruised' feeling!"

"Kimono and yukata, huh? Our mother just released a new collection of kimono and yukata. Very suitable for this festival, ne?" Kaoru pointed out.

"What game are we going to play?!" Honey asked, hugging his Usa-chan tightly in his arms.

"Uh.. There's this one game called Kin-Gyo-Su-Kui, or we can call it 'Scoop the Goldfish' where you have to catch a goldfish using a thin piece of paper that breaks easily," Haruhi explained.

"That sounds like fun, ne, Takashi?" Honey beamed in joy while Mori just nodded.

"What else is there, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"I think that's about it."

"I don't think that's enough to attract customers," Kyouya interjected.

Kaoru thought for a second and replied, "Yeah, Kyouya-senpai is right. That's just too plain. I heard the Music Club is going to import a musical act from America. They have sold about 300 tickets up till now."

"It's a commoner's festival. It's supposed to be plain!" Haruhi yelled.

"If we want to beat them, we need a much bigger thing to rival them!" Tamaki muttered.

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged evil glances with one another before they said, "We think we have a wonderful idea."

Tamaki eyes brightened, while Haruhi just sighed. "Good. Shoot."

++--++--++--++--++

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

"_You don't deserve this company, Yukiya."_

His voice kept playing in my head over and over again.

Was it the truth that I don't deserve the company? I shook the thought out of my head as I walked into the garden at the back of my mansion. I breathed in the air around me. I still remember seeing my father sat on the bench in front of the fountain, his eyebrows furrowed as he went through the documents. I'd give anything in the world just to see him again.

I sat myself onto one of the bench. Opening the briefcase, I pulled out some folders, containing some agreement that need to be approved by me. "Okay, first up. Agreement with Tanaka Company."

I read the first few lines of the contract aloud. _"__The contractor shall make only one draw every 30 days. Certified Payroll Reports shall be submitted weekly. Weekly payroll information shall include a completed Japan Department of Labor Form WH-347 or its equivalent and a Statement of Compliance, Japan. Department of Labor Form WH-348 or its equivalent."_

My eyes widened at the words. "What the hell is this? English literature?"

_**(Kyouya POV)**_

The limo stopped as we reached in front of Mikihara Mansion.

"Thank you. I'll call later when I need a ride," I said to the driver as I walked out of my limo to the gate. One of her maid came out front. "Yes, may I help you, Sir?"

"I'm Ootori Kyouya. I'm here to see Mikihara Yukiya-san. Is she home?"

The maid nodded her head slightly and guided me into the house. "Ootori-sama, she's at the back of the mansion. In the garden," she said, excusing herself and went back into the kitchen.

I stepped into the garden and took a look around. It was a standard garden, with a gazebo and water fountain. Nothing too impressive here. My eyes scanned the garden until it settled onto the certain brunette, sitting on one of the benches. A vast amount of paper scattered on the table in front of her.

"Hey, Yukiya," I greeted her, smirking when I heard she gasped quietly before turning around to face me.

"Nice shorts," I pointed out. I let my eyes fell to her legs, and soon her gaze also followed mine. "If you're thinking of seducing me into giving you the contract, then you're way off. I'm not giving you anything until I get the kiss," I laughed.

"Pervert! What are you even doing here?!" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed a bit.

I smirked. "Just paying you a visit."

She rolled her eyes as she turned her attention to the paper in her hands. "Right.."

"What are you doing?" I asked, settling myself onto the vacant seat beside her.

"Approving some contracts.."

"Didn't you need lawyer for that?"

She sighed. "Yeah, but he gave up on me after trying to explain what _concordantly_ means for 2 hours straight. But, on the bright side, he gave me _this_," she shoved a thick, heavy book entitled _Law Jargon for Idiot_ into my chest.

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

I shifted a little to the right in order not to get too close to him. Man, what the hell is he doing here anyway?

"You need my help with that?" he asked, he rose above me to take a clear look at the paper on the table.

"Hey! You can't see it! It is supposed to be confidential!" I screamed.

He laughed. "Now, you started thinking like a president."

"And you still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I already answer that one. I'm not much of a repeater," he replied.

"Fine. Don't say anything at all, why don't you?"

"Here it is," he said, dropping a folder onto the table right in front of me. I picked it up and inspected the paper inside.

"Isn't this the contract of that Ootori Group's latest project?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes."

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"Because I thought you need it," he said, his gaze held mine.

"But.. I.."

"I'm still waiting for my end of bargain."

I gave him a look of disbelief and smacked him with the thick law book. "Pervert!" Well, at least that was what I was trying to do. But instead, he caught the book in his hands and then dropped the book onto the grass.

"Hey! Don't drop the book like that. Do you know how much it co-" I never got to finish the sentence as I felt myself pulled into a hug. I swear my hearts did a thousand flip as he tightened his arms around me. As quickly as he did it, he let go of me.

My breath hitched. After what it seemed like forever, I finally got my voice back. "What the hell are you doing?"

He smirked. "It's call a negotiation, Yukiya. I keep my end of the deal and you keep yours."

"It's not fair," I mumbled incoherently.

"Why don't we discuss the terms in the contract?" he suggested, looking as natural as ever. How did he do it? Pretend like nothing even happened?

I tried to calm myself down and sat back onto the bench. He slid onto the seat beside me.

_**(Kyouya POV)**_

I read off a couple of lines from the contract and returned my gaze to her. "Do you understand?"

"Of course I can. I'm not stupid!" she snapped.

I laughed. "Of course not."

I read another line from the contract, and another line and another line until I almost reached to the end of the contract. "Can you understand, Yukiya?" I asked, expecting an answer from her. But instead, I felt a weight on my shoulder.

I averted my gaze to the figure beside me, only to find her sleeping. Her hairs fell into her eyes as she breathed quietly in her sleep. My phone suddenly vibrated.

"Hello, Ootori Kyouya speaking."

"_Ootori-sama, your father asked you to come home now,"_ I heard my maid's voice.

I turned to see Yukiya who was still sleeping. I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay for a little while longer. Smiling into the phone, I said, "Tell him, I still got some other things to do."

++--++--++--++--++

A/N : I'm so overly sorry for the super late update! I just so busy shopping and having fun after my finals that I totally forgot this fic.. Gomen ne Anyway, I did this in a rush so I'm not too happy with this chapter. Hope you guys forgive me and tell me what you want to happen with this story.. Thanks a lot to _**Sakimi1014**_ who told me what she thinks will happen in this story who came quite close to my masterplan, but I promise that this story will get far more complicated than that!

So, anyway, hope you keep reading and review!


	16. Reminiscence

For Your Eyes Only

by sanzo-reload

**Disclaimer** : I wish I own Ouran, but unfortunately, I don't. So, don't even think about suing me cos I definitely won't pay. Haha.. Anyway, all the unfamiliar names in this story are my original characters, which belong to me and only me. Thanks!

_**Author's Note : **_Free lollipops for everyone who reviewed the previous chapter :

SmartOotori, **fightingphoenix36**, xXlOvehOlickXx _(I love your nick!)_, **contour**, Sakimi1014 _(thanks for the encouragement!)_, **sandra**, bringmetolife, **br0k3nglasssyndr0me** _(cool nick!)_, Sweety275, **M a i r 9 5 1 2**, sakura mae su, and **Ritsikas**.

(**chapter15**) Reminiscence.

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Normal POV)**_

_Narita Airport, Japan_

"SNOW DROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!"

Riku gritted her teeth in annoyance as she saw the fans flooded the airport, waiting for their arrival. "I thought this performance is supposed to be _private_. How come these people know that we're coming?"

"Apparently, someone just felt the need to announce this in her new blog," Raleigh replied, her eyes glaring dagger at the certain blonde-haired guitarist. Valerie gulped nervously under her gaze.

"What?! Stop staring at me!" Val screamed, putting on her shades.

"And why the hell is that guy tagging along with us?" Riku pointed her finger toward a certain blonde-haired guy who was waving rather frantically toward the fans.

"JESSEEEEEEEEEEE MCCARTNEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!! MARRY ME!!" along the words screamed by the rabid fan girls.

Riku tried not to roll her eyes, but seeing the reaction from the fan girls, she did it anyway.

"Wouldn't this make everything else more interesting?" Raleigh replied, a twinkle of amusement was apparent in her eyes. "Besides, he is Val's older brother. There's nothing wrong for him to tag along."

Lynette laughed. "Man, isn't this going to be our adventure of the summer?"

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to meet your nemesis, and not to mention, I have to spend time with a pretty boy. What a joy!" Riku mumbled quietly, passing through the herd of screaming fans.

Unknown to her, the other three members of Snow Drop heard her and smiled mischievously. "Has he contacted you?" Lynette asked the vocalist, Raleigh.

Raleigh smirked. "Yes. Everything is moving according to the plan."

Val beamed. "Cool! We're the best matchmaker in the world."

Lynette picked up her luggage, smacking Val's head at the same time. "Just don't go posting this on your blog, okay?"

"Why not? This is going to be one _juicy _story!"

"If you post this one, I'll swear that I'll squeeze the juice out of you!" Raleigh threatened. "Jesse, we're going."

The blonde boy innocently smiled. "Okay, I'm coming."

: o : o : o : o : o :

_Ouran High School_

_Tokyo, Japan_

It was a busy week in Ouran High School. The summer festival was coming and every club was more than determine to win the new clubroom for the next semester.

Including the Host Club.

"So, I will handle the games section of Natsu-Matsuri," Hikaru offered.

Haruhi raised and eyebrow. "Wait a minute. Are you sure you'll know what to do?"

Hikaru smirked. "Of course. How hard is it to do a commoner's festival?"

"Anyway, do you know which band is the Music Club inviting?" Yukiya asked.

Everyone shook their head. "Not sure. They sure are keeping it down low," Kaoru mumbled.

"If the sales are going on at this rate, there is a 98.7 percents chance that we're going to lose," Kyouya informed, punching the calculator in his hands rapidly.

"Where the hell did you get the figure?" Haruhi asked.

Kyouya let out a sinister laugh. "Wouldn't we all want to know that?"

Yukiya rolled her eyes. "Hardly. So, what are we going to do? We're going to win this, right? I'm not much of a loser."

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged mischievous glances with each other, before letting their gaze fell onto the rest of the Host Club.

"I seriously doubt that I'm going to like whatever you guys are going to say," Haruhi muttered, Yukiya nodded at her comment.

"See.. All we have to do is…"

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Riku POV)**_

We arrived at our hotel an hour after our plane landed. I went out of the limo, only to see myself standing in front of a grandiose hotel.

Grandiose? See what I'm talking about? The hotel was so big that I started spurting out SAT words out of my mouth. "Woah.." I muttered quietly.

"Woah.. Exactly.." I heard Raleigh reiterated my words.

"I'm Shinobu Atsuya, the president of Music Club of Ouran High School. Welcome to Japan," a black-haired guy greeted us at the door.

I raised my hands as a gesture of greeting, still gaping at the surrounding of the hotel. "It's nice here, isn't it?" Jesse whispered, wrapping his arms around my shoulder.

"Yeah, it is. It would much nicer of you just remove you hands from my shoulder," I replied, my words were dripping with sarcasm.

"Riku, just stop giving my brother a hard time, okay?" Val yelled.

"Sure, whatever," I replied. "Anyway, when can we check the stage and equipments?"

The young president smiled. "Sure, let me show you to your room and then, we can go straight to Ouran High School."

"Then, what about this guy?" I asked, referring to Jesse.

"I'll be going along, of course," he replied.

I gaped. "And have my eardrums exploded as soon as you stepped into the school ground? I have enough fan girls' screaming in one day. So, I think I'll pass."

"Aww, Riku. Let him tag along," Val pleaded, giving me one of her best puppy-dog eyes.

Raleigh shrugged. "Why not? This can be fun."

Fun, my butt. With the tree of them, one pretty boy and a herd of screaming fans on the loose, this trip will be anything but fun.

: o : o : o : o : o :

_Ouran High School Auditorium_

_Tokyo, Japan_

"By the way, what kind of Music Club is this? I mean, you don't exactly radiating the punk-rock aura," I pointed out.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "We usually play classic pieces in here."

I nodded in acknowledgement. "I figure that much. Why invite us and not some other classic act?"

"Every year, Ouran High School held a contest, where the club which sells most tickets to their activity during summer festival will win a new clubroom for the next semester. You guys are popular among teenagers these days, so we figure we should invite you instead," he explained.

"So, this is a contest?" Raleigh asked.

The young president in front of her smiled apologetically. "Sorry for not mentioning it sooner."

"It's okay. I don't mind really," Lynette answered, sitting in front of the drum set. "We have nothing else to do anyway."

"So, how are the tickets sales going?" came Val's question.

Shinobu smiled. "Pretty okay. Actually, we're on the top of the chart, beating the Host Club. I'm pretty shocked myself when I saw that."

"What's Host Club?" I asked.

He was about to answer my question when the door to the auditorium was banged open. I averted my gaze from the president to the figure at the door.

Figures, to be exact.

"We, the Host Club, want to welcome all of you to Ouran High School. It is, after all, our responsibility to escort the lovely ladies around the school," the first guy with blonde hair said dramatically. I can practically see rose petals flying everywhere that got me thinking..

_Where the hell did these petals came from? _

The auditorium was an indoor hall and I was pretty sure that there were no roses planted around the school vicinity.

Weird.

"That's the Host Club," Shinobu finally said, after a minute of silence.

I raised my eyebrows at the blonde-haired guy. Then, my gaze traveled from him to the figures behind him. I was smiling until my gaze fell onto a certain orange-head guy.

Damn it!

His gaze held mine. Instinctively, I averted my gaze to Val, who was grinning naughtily at me.

Why the hell was she grinning anyway?

"Sorry, but we have to decline your offer. We need to practice now if we want to crush your club in the contest," Raleigh said, clearly looking down on the Host Club. "If you're even thinking of distracting us, then, you're way off." Lynette and Val giggled at the background.

"Hi, Riku!" came a cheery voice.

"Kaoru? You're in Host Club too?" I asked as I walked to him.

"OMG, you are friend with a member of Snow Drop?" a guy beside him squeal. Quickly, he grabbed my hands and shook it rapidly. "I'm a big fan!"

I smiled rather uncomfortably, especially when there was someone staring at me, practically burning a hole in my shirt at the same time.

"What do you want, Hikaru? No need to burn a hole in my shirt."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, glaring at me.

"Heh, you know these guys?" Jesse asked, once again, slinging his arms around my shoulder. I saw Hikaru's face changed. His gaze fell to Jesse's arms around my shoulder.

"Regrettably, I do. We ac-" I tried to explain before Jesse cut me off.

"You know, Riku. Why don't we hang out somewhere this afternoon, just the two of us," Jesse said playfully. I glare at him. He was constantly teasing me about dating him that I couldn't care less anymore.

"Jesse, stop bugging her," Val warned, Jesse pouted at his little sister. "Hey, what's wrong with trying to be a gentleman? Oh by the way, orange-head, I'm Jesse McCartney," he said casually, offering his hands for a shake to Hikaru, which Hikaru deliberately ignored.

"I'm out of here," he mumbled, slamming the door behind him violently.

"Wow, he's cold," Jesse commented.

"I think I have to go," Kaoru excused himself, and soon the rest of the Host Club did.

"That went well," Lynette said, still giggling at the blonde-haired guy.

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Kaoru POV)**_

"Hikaru, wait a second," I tried stopping the bad-tempered twin of mine. "Are you okay?" I asked, finally manage to catch up with him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he said furiously.

"The fact that you're screaming at my face gave me the impression," I replied.

"It's annoying that she's here."

"So, you're angry at her?" My question was met with silence.

"Or you're jealous with that Jesse McCartney guy?" I deduced.

"Why would I be jealous over him?" he fumed.

"I don't know. You tell me."

He shrugged. "I'm going to make preparation for the _Natsu-Matsuri_," he replied, walking in the opposite direction of mine.

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Normal POV)**_

"Want to explain this one?" Yushi, the oldest of Ootori brothers demanded, throwing a folder toward the Shadow King, seated right in front of him.

"The contract to the new Ootori Group's hospital," Kyouya read the title aloud. "Yes, what about it?"

"I don't remember agreeing to deal with Mikihara Construction Company regarding this project," the second brother, Ootori Akito intervened.

"Why not? They are one of the best in the field," Kyouya said confidently.

"I trust you to make a decision using your brain rather than your hormones," Yushi replied.

Kyouya smirked. "I don't see how my hormones and this contract are connected, brother."

"The new president of Mikihara Construction Company is a girl. I heard you're quite close to her. Is she the reason why you gave the contract to the company?" Akito interrogated.

Kyouya closed his eyes momentarily, before opening them again to answer his brother. "She is a friend of mine. I don't see how that is a problem."

Yushi sighed. "I don't think father is going to be happy if he hears this."

Kyouya stood up from his seat. "I don't expect him to."

Yushi eyed him as he saw Kyouya exited his office. "Kyouya.."

Kyouya turned around to face Yushi. "Yes?"

His brother smiled. "Oscar Wilde once said that between men and women, there is no friendship possible. There is passion, enmity, worship, love, but no friendship."

Kyouya smiled back. "I'll keep that in mind," Kyouya replied, exiting the office.

Akito laughed. "Seems like he's all grown up."

"This is no joke, Akito."

"Yeah, sure. So, when are you planning to tell him about father's plan to buy off Mikihara Construction Company?" Akito asked.

"Let him hears this straight from our father, should we?" Yushi replied.

Akito grinned in return. "Yeah, then that makes everything else more interesting, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, I'm counting on it."

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Riku POV)**_

"Where the hell is the cafeteria?" I mumbled to myself as walked pass practically every single room in the school.

Yes, I was walking alone since my band members were apparently 'quite full' when I asked them to accompany me to the cafeteria. Some true friends they are!

My steps came to a halt as I passed by a dojo. "Excuse me, anybody here?" I said as I peered inside. Slipping off my shoes, I made my way into the dojo.

"Wow, this is nostalgic," I whispered to myself as I walked around the dojo, enjoying the various decorations the wall.

I almost died of heart attack as a guy suddenly appeared out of nowhere behind my back. The guy appeared to be at least 6 feet tall with black hair and stoic expression; he was quite handsome in my opinion.

"Hey, there. Can I practice my kendo here?" I asked for permission, only to be met with silence. Without warning, he threw me a bokken, which I manage to catch with my bare hands.

"Thanks, urm.. what is your name again?" He was so tall that I had to strain my neck in order to talk to him.

Turning around into a room in the dojo, I heard him quietly said, "Morinozuka Takashi."

I smiled. "Thanks, Mori-kun."

_Now, if only I can remember what to do with this bokken._ I thought to myself.

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Kaoru POV)**_

I took one last glance at the surrounding of the school, before I surreptitiously entered the auditorium.

"Finally, you're here!" One of the girls yelled, quickly grabbed my hands and pulled me toward the group.

"Hey, nice to finally meet the devil in person," the red-eyed vocalist greeted.

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you to, Raleigh."

"Can we get over this? I'm hungry," the guitarist, Lynette said.

"Here is the ticket to _Natsu-Matsuri_," I handed the ticket to Raleigh, which she gratefully took.

"Great. So, we will meet you by the Ferris Wheel," Val beamed. "Leave Riku to us."

"And leave Hikaru to me," I said. "Oh, by the way, the tickets cost 10500 yen. I accept credit card, cash or PayPal."

Raleigh stared at me in disbelief. "These tickets are not for free? Geez, you really are a devil!"

I laughed.

"What about me?" the blonde guy, Jesse asked.

I smirked. "You're the most important piece in this plan."

Val furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you sure you can trust my brother with that kind of important job?"

"Don't worry. Hikaru already hates him, so I don't think they will be any problem," I stated.

Jesse laughed. "Wow, he hates me already? That's really flattering."

"We'll be in contact with each other," Raleigh said as I exited the auditorium, a small smile was apparent on my face.

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Normal POV)**_

The most awaiting week for Ouran High School's students was finally here!

The summer festival.

Every single student was busy preparing for their own respective activity.

The Host Club, on the other hand, was busy changing into the Japanese traditional clothes.

"Why do I have to wear the kimono?! I thought I'm supposed to be a guy!" Yukiya complained as the twins gave her a blue kimono. "Haruhi, say something!"

Haruhi sighed. "No use arguing. They never listen."

Yukiya pouted. "This is so unfair," she stormed into the changing room.

"The clients are already here," Kyouya announced, who was already in his dark blue yukata.

Haruhi was the first to come out of the changing room. Wearing a pale pink flowery kimono, she clipped her hair with a matching flower clip. The Host Club King immediately gawked at the sight before his eyes.

"Okay, Haruhi and Tamaki are in charge of the food," Kyouya informed, reading a list from his clipboard. "Move now."

The next to come out was the fiery brunette she-devil, Yukiya, wearing her blue kimono, pulling her hair in a messy bun. "This kimono makes me feel like a girl," she moaned.

"You are a girl, Yukiya," Kyouya reminded. "Anyway, you and I are in charge of the performance section. Hikaru and Kaoru, you guys take care of the games section. Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai are in charge of sweets section," Kyouya informed.

"Yaay, lollipop!" Hunny beamed, running toward a lollipop stall with Mori followed closely behind.

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Riku POV)**_

I made the final check on the music equipments. Everything seemed to be working fine. I already heard the noise of the students entering the hall.

"Riku, are you ready?" Raleigh, who was wearing a black pleated skirt with a matching sleeveless top asked.

I nodded my head, picking up my bass guitar. I, on the other hand, was wearing Capri pants and also a sleeveless top.

"All the best!" Jesse screamed at all of us before we stepped onto the stage.

"Ready to do this?" Lynette smiled.

I laughed. "I was born to do this!"

With that we stepped onto the stage, the fans were screaming their head off.

Raleigh grabbed the microphone and cued for us to start our first song, _Just Melody._

And the rest of the night went on smoothly.

Or so I thought..

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Haruhi POV)**_

"Welcome to _Natsu-Matsuri_," I greeted as the customers began flooding our festival.

"Fujioka-kun, you look so adorable," one of the girls complimented. I simply smiled and muttered a 'thank you' to her.

"Yeah, you look beautiful.." the figure beside me finally said. I can practically saw his cheeks turn slightly pink as he said that.

I raised my eyebrow at him, but smiled anyway. "Thanks."

"This festival turns out quite good, right?" he said.

"Yeah, I definitely imagine it much worse, but it looks quite okay. Save for the Ferris Wheel and Roller Coaster, of course," I laughed. "Because I distinctly don't remember having those in my neighborhood."

"Haruhi-kun, Tamaki-kun, how are you?" Kanako Kasugasaki, the second year student greeted us. A guy followed right behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Ara, Suzushima-san. I thought you already went off to England," I said.

He smiled. "Kanako called me, telling me that you guys are organizing a _Natsu-Matsuri_ this year. I hopped onto my private jet for this one."

I smiled back. "Enjoy the festival, then."

Both Kanako and Suzushima stepped into the festival, cheerfully talking to each other.

"Look like our goal to bring happiness to woman already seen the result, huh?" Tamaki-senpai.

I kept eyeing the couple until they were out of my sight. A small smile played on my lips. "I guess so," silently praying for their happiness.

_**(Mori POV)**_

"Ne, ne, Takashi, can I eat this cake?" Mitsukuni asked.

nod

2 minutes later..

"Ne, ne, Takashi, can I eat the popcorn?" Mitsukuni asked again.

nod

5 minutes later..

"Ne, ne, Takashi, can I eat a lollipop?"

nod "Don't forget to brush your teeth."

_**(Kaoru POV)**_

Hikaru and I were in charge of games section of this festival, and now we were standing in front of the Ferris Wheel. I took a glance at my watch, nervously waiting for a certain bassist to come here.

"Why do you keep glancing at your watch?" Hikaru asked.

"To see what time is it?" I replied, unsure of my own answers.

He shrugged and continued to talk with one of the customers. My smile widened as I saw a group of girls, _Snow Drop_, to be specific entering the festival. I made a hand signal to Raleigh to bring Riku to me.

"Why the hell am I here?" I heard Riku screamed.

I saw Hikaru's head turned toward the petite girl.

"Hi, there! Nice festival!" Raleigh naturally said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hikaru said harshly.

Raleigh laughed. "We bought ourselves some tickets," she replied, showing him the ticket to our festival.

"Let's go ride the Ferris Wheel!" Val beamed.

Riku frowned. "I don't want to. I want to go back to the hotel." Her plead was ignored as the guitarist, Lynette dragged her to the front of the Ferris Wheel. Hikaru was about to make a run from the scene, but thankfully Raleigh managed to stop him and dragged him toward the Ferris Wheel.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hikaru screamed. Out of his will, I pushed him into one of the Ferris Wheel compartment, and Lynette pushed Riku in. Before they managed to react, Val closed the door to the compartment, leaving both of them stuck in the compartment.

"Let me out of here," Riku yelled, knocking on the door a few times as the compartment spun it way up.

"Kaoru, let me out of here," Hikaru threatened, pretty much doing the same thing as Riku's.

I saw the rest of _Snow Drop _smiled and waved frantically to the furious duo. "Have a nice talk up there!"

I laughed. "Yeah, have a nice talk!"

"Mission One accomplished, Sergeant Hitachiin Kaoru," Val said, her hands gave me a salutation gesture. "Any other order, Sir?"

"Nope. Platoon dismissed," I said, playing along with her.

"Yaay, let's play Roller Coaster," she beamed, dragging Raleigh and Lynette toward the Roller Coaster long line.

I scanned around the herd of people around the area, searching for the certain brunette girl. When I finally spotted her in the crowd, I smiled happily. "Kasumi-san, I'm here."

_**(Riku POV)**_

"Damn it! They planned all of this! I can't believe I fell for it," I yelled in frustration, finally realizing that it was futile to keep knocking on the door. They obviously were not going to open the door now that we were high in the sky.

Settling myself in the seat, I eyed the figure who was sitting in front of me. I heard him muttered a series of curses under his breath, but then I focused my gaze to the scenery outside the window.

"You have any idea whose plan all of this?" he finally said, after a minute of silence or so.

"If I have to guess, it must be Kaoru. My band mates aren't this sly and conniving," I answered, my eyes still focusing at the scenery outside the window.

Then, came the silent again.

"I don't get it as to why you're so angry at me about. I distinctly remembered that _you_ are the one who left without even bothering to tell me, Riku," he suddenly said, pulling me out of my reverie.

So much for a peaceful ride.

I averted my gaze to the guy in front of me. "I did tell you when I left, Hikaru," I replied, trying hard to maintain my calm demeanor.

"You told me the morning you're going to leave, Riku. So, that doesn't count!"

I glared at him. "Geez, Hikaru. Have you ever wondered why?"

He went silent at my question.

My gaze fell onto my shoes. "You said it was a mistake," I whispered silently.

"It _is_ a mistake," he replied.

I shook my head. "I don't want to be a mistake, Hikaru. You've known me for all your life, and you still couldn't see that?"

Hikaru gave me a look filled of confusion and anger at the same time. "See what?"

"In the end, you still understand nothing," I replied.

"What?"

I stood up from my seat as the door to our compartment opened. I stepped out of the compartment, only to turn around and took the final glance at him.

"It's just nice to be wanted sometime, Hikaru," I said, finally turning around and passing through the crowd, leaving Hikaru behind, once and for all.

: o : o : o : o : o :

_Flashback_

_He ran toward the park, and saw the 12 years old Riku sitting under the shady tree. As he approached her, she averted her gaze from the book she was reading to the boy._

"_Hikaru, why are you crying?" she asked, her face was filled with confusion as she stood and approached the boy._

_Without warning, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. He felt she tensed as he tightened the hug. "I got into a fight with Kaoru."_

_He felt her smile behind his back, and soon he felt her arms around my back._

_Patting his back in a comforting manner._

"_What happened?" she asked quietly._

"_I accidentally pushed him down the bed, and he got mad," he answered, still not willing to let go of her._

"_You know, my mom said that only a true man dares to say sorry," she replied, resting her chin on his shoulder. _

_He finally let go of her and faced her. "Really? Should I go apologize to him then?"_

_She nodded, a small smile played on her lips. A sudden urge to touch those lips enveloped him as he leaned closer into her. _

"_Hikaru, what are yo-" she never got to finish her words as a pair of lips descended upon hers, muffling out her words._

_When he finally regained his rationality, only then, he pulled away from her; a look of horror filled his face. Without even thinking, he quickly muttered, "I'm sorry. It's a mistake."_

_He didn't get to see her eyes, but he clearly saw a stream of tears went down her cheeks. Picking up her books, she turned into the opposite direction, not before she said, "I wish it wasn't."_

_And that was the last time he ever saw her as she never came to the park anymore. The next thing he knew, she was already in America._

: o : o : o : o : o :

**IMPORTANT NOTE :**

_Natsu-Matsuri is actually a summer festival held in Japan every year. Check back the previous chapter for more info. I think I did explain about in there._

_Yes, I'm using the singer, Jesse McCartney in this story to spice thing up a little. They are popular in US so, I think it's kinda logical that they knew some other popular singer over there. No, he has no feeling whatsoever toward Riku. He just play a part in the plan to make Hikaru jealous._

_Yushi is __**not**__the real name of Kyouya's oldest brother. His name is currently unknown, even in the manga, so it is a name that I, myself made up. Akito, on the other hand, is the real name of Kyouya's older brother._

_Oscar Wilde is a real person and he quoted that very sentence._

_Just Melody is a song by my favorite band, UVERworld._

_Kanako Kasugasaki and Suzushima Toru is the couple who appeared in the 2__nd__ episode of Ouran High School Host Club. (just in case if you guys don't remember)_

**Author's note :**

Finally, I finished this chapter!! Yaay, for me. This is actually the last day of my one week semester holiday and tomorrow, hence start a new semester. I really felt like crying. So, hope you enjoy the chapter. I think I made this extra long cos I might not be able to update regularly after this.

So, please read and review!

p/s : I asked my friend to do a sketch of all the OCs in this character and I'll post the link on my page as soon as she's done with it. Wait for it!

I'm signing out..

Peace to the world!


	17. A Step Ahead of Me

For Your Eyes Only

by sanzo-reload

**Disclaimer** : I wish I own Ouran, but unfortunately, I don't. So, don't even think about suing me cos I definitely won't pay. Haha.. Anyway, all the unfamiliar names in this story are my original characters, which belong to me and only me. Thanks!

_**Author's Note : **_Free lollipops for everyone who reviewed the previous chapter :

crescent moon at midnight, Sakimi1014, sakura mae su, contour, Kiya-chan, Ririi, Kei-Ten (you don't get cookies, cos this time I'm giving away free lollipop instead), Yoru Inu, xXlOvehOlickXx, bringme2life, Ritsikas, fightingphoenix36, and SmartOotori.

(**chapter16**) A Step Ahead of Me..

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Riku POV)**_

Damn it!

I can almost felt my hearts still thumping wildly as I ran through the crowd. From anger, frustration or nervousness, I have no idea. All I knew that, a couple of minutes with a certain orange-head managed to do this to me. Damn it!

Muttering some calming words into my own ears, I kept walking toward the exit, feeling the need to get away from this place as soon as I can.

"Riku-chan!" I heard Val voiced my name. I turned around to face the blonde-haired devil incarnation, who was grinning widely at me. Violently, I grabbed her by her shirts. "Whose idea of a joke is this?" I yelled harshly, which took her by surprise.

"Ri-Riku-chan, are you okay?" she stammered. I didn't blame her though. I had to admit that even I was scared of myself.

"Riku, no need to vent your frustration on her!" Raleigh intervened. "We were just trying to help."

"Geez, thanks a lot," I said sarcastically, finally letting go the poor guitarist out of my grasp. "I feel a hell lot better now."

"Don't you think it is about time for you to let go of him and get on with your life? Oh, come on. He didn't like you the way you do. Get over it," Jesse said, an obvious frown tugging on his lips.

"JESSE! You don't have to say that!" Val yelled.

I flinched at his choice of words. It hurt me so bad that I thought I would cry, but instead I laughed. "I never like him."

He snorted. "Like, love, whatever you call it. It's practically the same thing."

"That's enough, Jesse," Raleigh intervened; her gaze was fixated on me.

I clenched my fist in anger. "We're practically enemies now, so why does my feeling matter?"

"Riku, listen, I th-" Raleigh started but I intercepted her. "Forget it, Ral. I've had enough of this. I'm going back to LA tomorrow and that's final," I said, storming passed them.

"Sure, run away, Riku. Run away like you always do," I heard Jesse said faintly as I approached the exit.

A part of me convinced that this is the right thing to do, when the truth is that..

.. I really was a coward.

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Kaoru POV)**_

"Hi, Kasumi-san," I greeted the brunette girl in front of me. She was wearing a dark purple kimono; her long hair was flowing freely on her back.

"Hi, Kaoru-kun. Thanks for the ticket," she smiled, brandishing the ticket around. "Nice festival although I vaguely remember about having a Roller Coaster and Ferris Wheel at the _Natsu-Matsuri_ in my neighborhood," she laughed.

"We did some minor adjustment, I guess," I replied. "Enjoying your time here?"

"Besides the fact that I lost 500 yen from playing Catch-the-Goldfish game, I think I'm having fun," she replied. "You?"

"Besides a tiring attempt to reconcile my twin with my friend, I think it is pretty bearable so far," I joked. "By the way, do you want to go somewhere.. I mean, with me?"

"Well, I want to stay longer here, but the thing is, my brother is waiting outside. So, since I already said hi to you and Haruhi-chan, I think I should return to my brother before he started on a rampage and destroy this place," she explained.

I cringed at her explanation. I managed to put up with Hikaru's temper for years, but her brother really was something. I have met him before (on the karaoke night) and let me tell you, he was not very happy with me. Besides the fact that he hated me for 'invading' his sister's 5 meters radius privacy space, apparently being rich was also a crime on his book.

"Oh," I replied, not managed to hide my disappointment. "Okay, I guess. So, see you later?" I said, trying not to sound too eager.

She smiled. "Yeah, sure," she responded, turning around to walk toward the exit.

I was about to go back to the Ferris Wheel to check on Hikaru and Riku when I felt someone pulled my yukata. I whirled, only to receive a quick peck on the cheek by Kasumi. I blushed immediately at the sudden contact.

"I.. uh.. So, call me?" she said, her eyes focused solely on her feet.

"Um.. yeah," I replied, my mind was still blank. She waved shyly at me before disappearing through the crowd, leaving me alone still looking pretty much dazed with everything that just happened.

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

"So, Riku-san, Hikaru and Kaoru actually had known each other since like forever?" I asked to the bespectacled guy beside me. We were now taking a stroll in the games section of the festival, pretty much abandoning our performance section since it was too boring for my taste.

"Yes, you can say that of course," he answered, his eyes stuck at the surface of his clipboard.

"Why didn't Riku-san and Hikaru get along with each other?"

"It seems to me that Riku holds some kind of special feeling for Hikaru, which was unfortunately, went unnoticed by him," he explained.

I gave him a weird stare. "Why do you know all of this?"

He gave me his trademark smirk, correcting his glasses at the same time. "Wouldn't we all want to know that?"

I laughed. "That's a really bad imitation, you know. By the way, is it really okay to leave our section just like that?"

"Everyone is already having fun. I don't think it matter anymore," he replied. "Besides, I don't think we should deny ourselves enjoyment either," he continued, putting down his clipboard onto an empty chair.

"Yeah, I guess so. So, tonight's activity is a success, right?" I said, casting glances to the crowd in front of me. My thought wandered off to my late father as I saw a little girl playing a game with her father at one of the booths.

"Ara, what a lovely couple we have here," a foreign voice shook me out of my reverie. I darted my vision to an elderly woman in front of me. Only after a couple of seconds after she said it that I realized what she was implying. _What the hell? _My cheeks immediately reddened at the thought.

"No, you're mistaken, aunt. We're n-"

"Thank you, aunt," Kyouya-senpai intervened, nodded slightly at the elder woman in front of me. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me close to him, which unfortunately made me turned even redder than before.

"Do you want to buy flowers for the lovely lady of yours?" she asked, showing Kyouya-senpai a basket of roses in her hand.

Kyouya-senpai let go of my waist and reached for his wallet. With a genuine smile on his face, he handed her some money, while she handed him a rose in return. She then turned to me and mouthed, "I say that you're a very lucky lady," which pretty much left me gaping like a fish.

"It's not really nice lying to her like that," I started when the woman left.

"I'm not lying, I'm just decided not to correct her," he replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, whatever you say."

He smirked. I was about to start walking again when I felt his hands stopped me in my track. I spun around and faced him as he leaned closer to whisper something in my ear. "For you, my lady," he whispered, handing me the rose in his hand.

I felt my cheeks reddened as he let go of me and stared right into my eyes. "Er.. th-thanks," I stammered, decided that his shoes looked so much better than his eyes.

Man, I'm seriously losing it!

"I think, we better should get going," I said, began to walk again. I was stopped, yet again, this time bumping into a chest. I looked up and found myself staring into a familiar face. "Uncle Hiramu?"

"Ojousama, I'm so glad I find you here," he started, seeming a little bit out of breath.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your grandmother wishes to see you," he answered, nodding briefly at Kyouya-senpai who stood beside me.

"You could've just called me."

"I've tried but you didn't answer."

I checked my kimono for my phone, only to realize that it was still in my jeans pocket in the changing room. Talk about déjà vu! "Oh, sorry. I guess I left it in the changing room. Did she tell you why she wanted to see me?"

He glanced at Kyouya-senpai for a minute before returning his gaze on mine. "I don't think this is a very good place to talk."

I nodded dumbly. "Is it okay if I make my leave now?" I asked Kyouya-senpai. Instead of nodding like any normal person would do, he decided to go with _nodding-baboon style_ by leaning down and kissed my cheek, which made my cheeks turned a thousand shades of red. I turned around to see Uncle Hiramu, who was far than happy to see that scene before his eyes. Coldly, he said, "Let's go, now."

Suddenly terrified by the coldness of his tone, I did nothing but complied and followed him closely.

As we made it into the limo, only then he spoke. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to keep hanging out with Ootori's third son."

I eyed him warily. "Why?"

He turned his gaze to the scenery outside the window. "He's not to be trusted, Yukiya."

Shocked by the fact that it was the first time he called my by my first name, I simply nodded. "There's nothing going on between us, that I can assure you," I muttered.

"Good then. Now, about your grandmother.."

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Kaoru POV)**_

Five minutes after Kasumi-san left, I was about to go back to the Ferris Wheel to check the progress of Hikaru and Riku when I was almost got trampled by none other than the members of Snow Drop.

"Kaoru! Emergency!" Val yelled, looking pretty much bewildered. Not like the others looked any better or anything.

A feeling of dread quickly filled me. "What happened?"

"I don't think our plan went according to plan," Raleigh added.

Jesse snorted. "That would an understatement. She looks upset to me."

"Well, that's partially because of what you said, idiot!" Val hollered, her voice almost cracked into a sobs.

"I'm just merely stating the truth," he defended.

"I don't know what Hikaru said to her, but she seems seriously upset. Are you sure this is just merely a fight between two best friends? If I didn't know any better, I said she has feeling for your twin," Lynette intervened.

I pondered on her words for a moment. "That's what I thought too. But I don't think Hikaru noticed that."

I was taken aback for a while when Jesse grabbed me so suddenly by my yukata. "You knew and said nothing to us? You have no idea how much this will hurt her. She knew all along that Hikaru thinks nothing of her, there's no need to throw that to her face!"

"Jesse, enough!" Val screamed, her eyes were now brimming with tears. "I'm sorry, Kaoru. I don't think I can do this knowing how much this will hurt her."

"You don't know how broken she is when she came to us. It's just so stupid of me not to notice the reason," Raleigh muttered.

"I'm just trying to help her. I'm her friend too," I mumbled weakly.

"Not if I can help it. I may not act like it, but she is like a sister to me. You want to hurt her, you have to go through me first," Jesse threatened, finally letting go of my yukata.

"Look, Kaoru. I don't know what you're planning to do, but I just tell you one thing. None of this will work if Hikaru doesn't take any initiative to do anything," Raleigh said.

Lynette nodded. "Just so you know, she'll be taking our private jet to LA. We'll let you know the detail."

Jesse glared at the girls. "I can't believe after all that happened, you're still siding with him!"

"It doesn't hurt to give his plan another chance," Raleigh muttered. "After all, this may be the only way for her to resolve her problem once and for all."

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

After an hour ride, I finally arrived at the Mikihara main house. I let myself out of the limo to enter the mansion, Uncle Hiramu immediately followed suit. I was soon greeted at the door by the maid.

"Mikihara-sama has been waiting for you in her study room," the maid informed.

I found my way to the study room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came my grandmother's voice.

When I entered the room, I was greeted by a scene of my grandmother, surrounded by other women of Mikihara family, namely my aunts.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know that we have other company, so I didn't bother to change my clothes," I apologized, ensconced myself in the vacant seat right beside my grandmother.

"No matter, Yukiya. We have a much pressing matter in hand here," one of my aunts spoke up.

I averted my confused glance to my grandmother, who has done nothing but quiet during the whole conversation. "What is this about?"

"We just went back from a meeting with the board of directors," another woman paused to glance at others before continuing, "We just received news about your cousin, Hideki."

"What about him?"

"He was now engaged with the eldest daughter of Kirisaki Family."

"Kirisaki Family? Kirisaki, as in, the owner of Kirisaki Trading, which supplies the raw materials for our company?"

My aunt nodded.

A small smile crept onto my face. I didn't know whether to jump, scream or laugh since I felt so overly happy about the news. Maybe, Hideki would get off my back after this. "That's a good news right? So, why the long face?"

My grandmother shook her head. "It's good news for Hideki, but not for you, Yukiya."

"He's one step ahead of you, Yukiya," my aunt finished.

I stared blankly into the faces of my grandmother and the others. "I'm totally lost."

"He secured a deal with Tanaka Company and you did a great job with Ootori Group. Now that he's engaged with someone from Kirisaki Family, you're once again one step behind him," Uncle Hiramu explained.

"Why is that? How is his marriage helps to gain trust of the board of directors?"

"Don't you understand, Yukiya? Why do you think he decided to ask her hand for marriage? The eldest daughter of Kirisaki Family is the next in line to inherit the company. Marrying her is the same as inheriting the company's asset," my grandmother expounded.

I felt a frown tugging on my lips. "So, the board of directors clearly favors him now, is it?"

My grandmother sighed. "I knew this is hard for you, but we thought of a solution."

I perked up at the words. "What should I do then?"

"Get engaged."

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Hikaru POV)**_

I didn't know for how long had I stayed in the Ferris Wheel compartment, riding it over and over again.

"_It's just nice to be wanted sometime, Hikaru."_

Her words kept playing in my head over and over again. No matter how much I thought about it, I had no idea what I had done to offend her that much. "It's nice to be wanted sometime? Does that supposed to make any sense to me?" I muttered quietly.

I didn't notice when Kaoru had come into the compartment, settling into the vacant seat right in front of me until he spoke. "Hikaru, are you okay?"

"I don't know. I just don't get it. Why is she so mad at me? I did nothing to her to hurt her," I muttered weakly.

Kaoru gave me a comforting pat on my back. "Can you tell me what happened between you and her before she left, Hikaru?"

I felt the lump in my throat grew larger at his question. Closing my eyes momentarily, I opened it again to look straight into Kaoru's eyes.

"I kissed her, Kaoru," I blurted as I saw Kaoru's eyes widened at my confession.

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

"Engaged?" I shrieked. "That's absurd!"

My grandmother changed knowing glances with Uncle Hiramu, before turning to face me. "That's the only way to gain the favor of the board of directors. That's the best that I can help you with, Yukiya."

I massaged my temple. "I just.. I.."

"You know how much I hate interfering with other people private lives, Yukiya. It's a big sacrifice on your part, I know that too. But this is the best I can come up with," she continued, looking into my eyes ruefully. "I'm sorry."

"Who is the candidate?" I braved myself to ask.

None of them dared to answer, but one of my aunts handed me a folder.

Daring myself to grab it, I opened the folder carefully. There was a picture of a young man along with his credentials tucked carefully in the folder. Under the picture, the name of the person was inscribed clearly.

"Ootori Akito, the second son of Ootori Family," I muttered under my breath.

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**Author's note : **__So sorry for the late update. I was so busy with the new semester and all that I find it rather hard to take some time off to update. I am quite down lately because I just can't do my Physics. I suck at it. My first quiz was such a disaster with a score of 12/20. How bad was that? _

_Anyway, thanks a lot to __**Sakimi1014**__ who took her(?) time to PM me and remind me to update. Thanks a lot! I think some of you might wonder how many chapters are left in this fic. Urm.. I can't say for sure, but I think around 10 more chapters or so, the fic should be finished by then. I seriously hope so!_

_This is such a rather short chapter coming from me, but I hope you guys do enjoy it. Personally, I kinda like this chapter especially the twist at the ending. It ought to be interesting, isn't it? _

_Goodbye for now and yeah, do leave me a review!_


	18. Of All the Thunders and the Storms

For Your Eyes Only

by sanzo-reload

**Disclaimer** : I wish I own Ouran, but unfortunately, I don't. So, don't even think about suing me cos I definitely won't pay. Haha.. Anyway, all the unfamiliar names in this story are my original characters, which belong to me and only me. Thanks!

_**Author's Note : **_Free sushi for everyone who reviewed the previous chapter :

Yoru Inu, CinverXrtedO, Lien-Chan, Thunder Ring, SmartOotori, xXlOveholickXx, Sakimi1014, sakura mae su, fightingphoenix36, Ritsikas, contour, and bringme2life.

(**chapter17**) Of All the Thunders and the Storms.

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

"Urghh.." I groaned as I knocked my head on the table in frustration. Lifting my head a little, I took a brief glance to the vast amount of paper on my table. "Why the hell is there so much paper in here?"

It was already the second week into the summer vacation, but here I was, stuck alone in my office when most of the people my age were having fun at the beach or something.

Oh, I blamed the bad karma on this!

Anyway, I was about to dive into the oceans of papers once again when my secretary's voice suddenly intervened. "President, Mikihara Hideki-sama is waiting to see you."

I tried hard not to roll my eyes. "Tell him I'm not in," I said simply, but when I heard the door to my office violently opened, I knew that my day was only on the verge of being the worst ever.

Sighing deeply, I started calmly, "Ah, what a pleasant surprise, Hideki," I faked a smile.

He snorted. "You're not so bright after all, Yukiya."

"I prefer you address me by the term _President_," I retorted, with an obvious frown on my face. "And no, I don't appreciate it when people started to question my intelligence."

"I don't need to when the _said_ intelligence is on such a low par," he spat back and ensconced himself on the vacant seat in front of me. "So, engaged to Ootori's second son, huh?"

"What is it to you?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm disappointed. I think it would much more interesting if Ootori Kyouya is to be my contender, don't you think?" he replied sardonically.

I gave him a glare. "And why is that?"

"It's just much more fun to break a _real_ couple rather than a two separate being that were tied by something as superficial as an arranged marriage," he sneered, clearly gauging my reaction, then he continued. "Then, I can have the satisfaction of having you to myself after beating only the best!"

"I don't get what you're trying to say, Hideki. Just spit it all out, why don't you?"

He shook his head in disbelief. Of what, I have no freaking idea. "Here, let me make this as simple as it can be. You guys are attracted to each other. Anybody with eyes can see that."

"Then, that anybody must be lacking something that we'd like to call 'eyes'! Talking about fiancée, what about your fiancée then? What is she in this? I doubt she'll be happy to hear that you're still pinning for me, who is your cousin no less."

A sly grin swept across his dark face. "She's just a toy that I would dump aside after I'm finished with her. Besides, it's not like we're really related. I'm adopted by your uncle, remember? Why? Jealous?"

I snorted. "To be jealous, I have to care, which I _don't_!"

He got up from his seat toward the door, only to turn around and gave me a final threat. "If I can't have you, nobody will, Yukiya. Remember that." Then, he left.

If I didn't know better, I would have thought that he was just kidding.

But, in my case, I _**knew**_ better than anyone else.

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Normal POV)**_

"Haruhi has gone missing?" Kaoru reiterated the blond King's words.

"YES, AND I COULDN'T CONTACT HER AT ALL!!" Tamaki screamed into the phone. "I MEAN, NOT AT ALL!!"

"Noooooooo….." Hunny cried into the phone hysterically.

"Calm down, Tamaki!" Kyouya interrupted him in between his dramatic paranoia. "As much as _like_ hearing you spurting out nonsense out of your mouth, Haruhi is actually in Karuizawa."

"Karuizawa?" Tamaki said, not seeming to digest the information that the so-called kidnapped and bankrupt daughter, who was supposedly on the run, was in fact in Karuizawa.

"What the hell is she doing there?" Hikaru asked curiously. "Did she even have money to go there?"

"It's settled then. Kyouya, we're going there at noon today!" Tamaki decided.

A small, but calculating smile played on Kyouya's handsome feature. "Sure. No problem."

"Hey dono, don't decide on your own!" Kaoru and Hikaru yelled.

"This might be fun!" Hunny yelped in excitement while Mori just nodded his head, ignoring the fact that the rest of the Host Club couldn't possibly see his gesture since they were all just talking on the phone.

"By the way, did any of you contacted Yukiya since the summer started?" Kyouya suddenly asked.

The line fell silent. "No," all of them said in unison. "Why?"

Kyouya frowned. "Nothing. I couldn't seem to contact her at all lately. That's all."

The twins gave each other a knowing glance, before Hikaru said, "That's all? Are you sure you don't miss her?"

Kyouya smirked back. "And if I said I do?"

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Kyouya POV)**_

"And if I said I do?" I said into the phone.

Although I couldn't see the reaction from the twins, I can almost fathom all the possibilities that were running through their mind at this time of the day.

.. and none of them would bring any merit to me.

"If you're done interrogating, I would like to hang up the phone and get back to my work," I said curtly, closing my cell phone and stuck it into my pocket.

I was about to get back to the paperwork that was lying on the desk in front of me, but my mind seemed to wander off to a particular event that took place a week before.

_(Flashback)_

_It was quite a rare occasion for the Ootori Family to be eating together for dinner. And tonight was no exception. With the presence of Yoshio, Yushi, Akito, Fuyumi and her husband, Kyouya somehow knew that tonight would be different than any other family dinner (which mostly comprised of business talks) after all._

_His suspicion deemed to be correct as Ootori Yoshio stood up and held his tall wine glass high into the air. "Before we indulged in our dinner, I think I should spread the good news first, right, Akito?"_

_Kyouya saw his brother nodded his head, a small smile played on his lips._

"_After much negotiation and proposition, Akito is engaged to the heir of Mikihara Construction Company, Mikihara Yukiya," he toasted. _

_Yushi laughed. "Great effort, Akito," he patted Akito's back. "It's called for celebration!"_

"_Akito and Yukiya, huh?" he snorted at how idiotic this whole arrangement sounded. _

"_Something you would like to voice out, Kyouya?" his father asked him sternly._

_He nodded solemnly, clutching the tall glass tightly in his hand, which went unnoticed by the rest of family, except for Fuyumi who was now eyeing him with great interest._

_With a fake smile on his face, he brought up the glass and said, "Congratulation, Akito-niisama."_

_(End of flashback)_

"I wonder what Akito has in his mind.." I thought to myself.

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

You know what I hate besides dressing up for men?

.. It's dressing up for the man you were supposed to be engaged to.

Trust me. It made all the difference in the world.

Pulling my short hair into a messy bun, I went into the dining room, completely adorned from head to toe with traditional Japanese kimono.

Whoever invented these must have had a strong feeling of disdain toward the womankind. I could barely walk in it.

I sat beside my grandmother, while in front of us was the head of Ootori family in flesh, whereby my so-called fiancée was nowhere in sight.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance after almost 30 minutes of waiting for someone who was not even trying to show that he was committed to whatever hell I was doing right now. I was seriously wasting my life away.

"I apologized for my son's tardiness. It is inexcusable, for my part that is," Ootori Yoshio finally spoken up, looking at me directly.

I nodded slightly. "He deserved to get his eyes poked with fork for not being able to see the time," I muttered quietly under my breath, which earned myself a pinch on the thigh, courtesy of my grandmother. Ootori Yoshio, on the other hand, seemed amused more than anything else at my retort.

After finally one hour of waiting, Ootori Yoshio's cell phone rang. Instead of normal people greeting of a hello, he went off with, "WHERE ARE YOU NOW, AKITO?

I flinched at his sudden outburst. _What the hell? If he speaks any louder, I swear that my eardrums would bleed._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SEND HER TO KARUIZAWA?!" he continued the conversation, still in deafening voice.

_Oh yeah, go on. Just pretend that we were not even here. _

After a series of screaming and yelling of profanities, only then he hung up the phone and looked at me seriously.

"I'm so sorry, but it seemed that my son has an inevitable meeting right now," he started.

I gaped at him. What the hell was that supposed to mean? My grandmother, on the other hand, just nodded briefly at his comment. "I understand."

"But I don't! Don't tell me that I waited here for nothing!" I spat, the feeling of anger imbued me.

"That is why he has already arranged a helicopter for you to meet him at Ootori Summer House in Karuizawa," he spoke again in calm demeanor.

"Karuizawa?"

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Haruhi POV)**_

Did I tell you how fun my summer vacation was?

Well, I don't need to since it was not so fun anymore with the rest of the Host Club suddenly decided to spend their summer vacation in Karuizawa.

"Seriously, I don't get it. Why do you guys like to protrude into my private life so much?" I complained to them. "Does it give you joy?"

"No, Haruhi. As a father, I just wanted to know that you're safe.. bla.. bla.. bla.." Tamaki-senpai started.

Okay, he did not say all those stuff, but who was listening? Not me obviously. I decided to turn a deaf ear after the word 'no'. Coming from him, it would be just another lame and pathetic excuse.

"Where's Yukiya though?" I asked, directing the question to Kyouya-senpai.

He shrugged. "Weird. You always know where we are," I replied, giving him a suspicious glance.

Just when I thought they were going to leave me alone, Misuzu-san decided to ran so-called 'Refreshing Battle' to get the only room in the pension, which completely turned my summer into a living nightmare.

Where's the justice when you need them?

"Welcome to Misuzu's Pension," I heard the twins greeted the blushing girls and escorted them to their room.

I rolled my eyes at the sight and sighed loudly.

Obviously, not here.

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

_Ootori Summer House,_

_Karuizawa, Japan._

As ridiculous as it sounded, I still took a three hours helicopter ride all the way to Karuizawa. Much to my dismay, my grandmother and Ootori Yoshio decided _not_ to tag along with me in this trip.

Where was the busybody grandmother when you needed her the most?

I shifted uncomfortably under the intense gaze of none other than my fiancé himself, Ootori Akito.

"Are you done staring? Can we actually get to main point now?" I said a little too impatiently.

He smirked. "Whatever you say, Yukiya-san."

From his jet black hair, brown eyes and countenance, one can easily mistaken him for Kyouya-senpai. But unlike Kyouya-senpai, he was not wearing glasses and looked slightly older than him.

He then glided a folder to me, which I hesitantly opened to see. "Engagement Contract?" I shot him a questioning look.

"I like to think of everything as business," he answered me with a shrug.

"Is this the reason why you arranged this meeting? Without your father and my grandmother around?" I replied, my eyes skimming through the pages.

"You see right through me. I don't think this will be such a great topic to be discussed in front of our guardian, right?" he answered me, the continued, "To say it simply, I give you financial support and you give me half of your shares in the company. Then, we'll call it a deal," he continued, not missing a beat.

I stared at him. "Wait a minute. You want half of my shares? That's ridiculous! What made you think that I will accept this deal?"

He leaned back against his chair. "Aren't you trying gain the favor of the board of directors? I heard your cousin has already secured the financial prospect of your company if he is to be the next president. How about you then?"

I gulped. He was right. I was completely unprepared to fight against Hideki. He was way more experienced that I was. _Damn it!_

"You'll give me some time to think about it, right?"

"Sure, but you only got one and a half month left right? Don't take too long to think about it," he replied casually. "Now, if you excuse me, I have another meeting to attend to," he added, sitting up from his chair.

"Wait, what about me?"

"I'm sure my brother would be glad to assist you on that, right, Kyouya?" he said to no one I particular.

At least, that was what I thought. Well, not until I saw Kyouya-senpai emerged from behind a huge tree in the garden. What the heck? How long have he been here?

"Kyouya-senpai?"

"You could've just said hi to us rather than standing there for so long, Kyouya," Akito greeted him.

Kyouya-senpai just smirked at his brother greeting. "I wouldn't want to disturb you."

"Sure, you are," Akito replied, now gathering the files on the table into his bag. "I take it that you won't mind for me to leave her in your care."

"Sure."

Just as he finished packing his things, he walked to my side and without warning, leaned down and planted a small kiss on my cheek. I, on the other hand, let out a squeal because of the shock. With a grin, he waved and bid his goodbye to me, "See you later, Yukiya-san."

I braved a glance at Kyouya-senpai whose smirk suddenly turned into a frown as he watched his brother walked into the house. I cocked my head to a side to see his face clearly. "Are you okay?"

His eyes left his brother and met mine. "Yes, of course. What do you want to do now?"

"I want to go home."

"That's quite impossible now."

"Why?!"

"If you were to use your eyes, you will notice that the skies are turning dark, which indicates that a storm is coming. I can't make the helicopter fly in this condition."

I sighed. "What am I supposed to do here? I don't even bring any spare of clothes," I complained.

"You can use mine."

I raised my eyebrows at his offer. "Really? At what pricetag, if I'm not too blunt to ask?"

I saw his lips forming a smirk. "If you insist, I don't mind putting a price on my clothes."

"You're so impossible, you know. Oh, by the way, where am I supposed to stay? I supposed you already booked a room in any hotel around here?"

"What are you talking about? You're staying here of course."

I gulped at his response, but I braved myself to ask. "Here where?"

"At Ootori Summer House." I swore that I saw a smile on his lips.

"Hah, with you? No way!"

"We're not going to be alone. There are maids and all in the house."

I blushed at what he was implying. "No, that's not what I mean. What I mean is that.. er.. that-"

Without waiting for my answer, he grabbed me by the hands and pulled me into the house.

Oh man, why did this have to happen to me?

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

I checked my reflection in the mirror for the millionth times. "How come he doesn't look as big as his shirt?" I muttered to myself.

The shirt Kyouya-senpai 'lent' me was a little too big for my body frames that it reached all the way to my knees. His short however was a little too short that it only covered half of my thigh, which of course, didn't make much difference if I were to wear nothing at all.

If I didn't know him any better, I would've thought that he was planning all of these, but since I knew him perfectly, I realized he was doing this just to annoy the hell out of me.

I made my way down the stairs and into the dinner hall. I saw Kyouya-senpai was already seated in front of his dinner. I slid into my seat in the opposite of his.

I looked around, only to notice that the maids were no longer around. "Er, where are the maids?"

He dug into his dinner, barely looking at me and answered. "I send them off early today. I thought that they might need a break."

I looked at him in disbelief. "You chose tonight of all nights to send them off early? What? Have you finally decided to turn into a decent human being?"

"Why are you so worried?" he replied, his dull gaze met mine.

Damn it! Why do I have to get so worked out for having to stay under the same roof as him?

I shifted a little uncomfortably in my seat. "I am not worried, okay. Whatever," I replied lamely as I began to eat the food.

: o : o : o : o : o :

Ah, what a lovely night.

.. Not!

No matter how much I twisted and turned on my bed, I just couldn't get myself to close my eyes and go to sleep.

"Okay, that's it!" I mumbled to myself as I went up from my bed and unconsciously went downstairs. I ensconced myself in the sofa in front of the plasma TV and before I managed to turn on the TV, I was greeted by none other than the Shadow King himself.

"What are still doing up?" he said, seating himself right beside me on the couch. One of his hands was holding a mug and the other was holding a book.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" I replied nonchalantly, switched on the TV at the same time.

He shrugged and continued to read his book. We stayed there in silence, he busying himself with the book, while I busying myself with changing the TV channel.

"_Is that brother?" _

Flip.

"_DIE, YOU PUNY IDIOT!"_

Flip.

"_I love you!"_

Flip.

"_Oh, come on. We are never going to change anything by standing here. Let's g-"_

BAM!

I startled, jerking the remote control off my lap.

And the lights went out and the TV screen had gone blank as well.

Oh my God, was the power out?

Have anyone told you that I hated the dark? Yeah, that's the whole truth. So, when I saw everything around me turned pitch black, I got kind of scared. Well not really, I got _really really_ scared.

My breath quickened and I decided to grab anything that's close to me, which at that time turned out to be Kyouya-senpai's arm.

"Sorry, I can't see anything," I stuttered.

"Rest assured that you're not in any way blind," he retorted sarcastically.

Did he have to be sarcastic at this time of the year?

Getting on my shaken legs, I decided to go to the kitchen to search for torch or candle.

"Where are you going?"

"Searching for candles, duh!" I replied a little too harsh, feeling my way over to the kitchen.

"It's just a shock. It'll come back sooner or later," he answered me. Although I couldn't see him, I knew that he made no attempt to actually help me to find the candles.

"Urgh.. You're so useless!" I groaned I frustration as I fumbled for the knob of the kitchen drawer. When I couldn't find what I wanted, I rushed over to another drawer, opened it, felt my way through the contents and stifled a groan.

It wasn't there. Great, now I am really going to die!

I turned around to search for another drawer, only to find that Kyouya-senpai was already in front of me.

"Damn it, you scared the shit out of me," I smacked him hard on the arm.

"Sorry, didn't know that you are so jumpy today," he replied. Although I couldn't see his face clearly, I knew very well that he was wearing a smirk on his face.

"Whatever. Will you just move out of the way?" I said, pushing him aside.

Well, I think _trying_ would be more suitable in my case since he did not bulged at all. Now that I mentioned it that I realized the close proximity between us. I was trapped between him and the kitchen cabinet and naturally, I blushed red.

I turned to look at his hands at my sides and realized that he was reaching for something on the cabinet.

Instinctively, I looked up to him to ask, but all I saw was his face leaning closer into mine.

.. And a second later, his lips collided with mine.

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**Author's note : **__Ah, please don't kill me that I decided to end this chapter here!! Sorry, and I know that I'm evil! Mwhahahaa.. Anyway, I want to apologized for such a late update, but yaay, I'm now officially on my one week break starting from today. So, hope you're happy that I finally updated. I promised that I will update again sometimes next week before my break actually finished so it won't be long until you get to know what will happen between Kyouya and Yukiya!_

_Interesting, isn't it?_

_Anyway, please leave your review because that's what keeps me going!_

_I'm signing off now. Peace to the world!_


	19. Your Little Revelations

For Your Eyes Only

by sanzo-reload

**Disclaimer** : Ouran High School Host Club is not mine and will never be mine! I'm doing this for my own amusement, not for money! Don't sue me.. I'm moneyless..

_**Author's Note : **_Thanks for everybody who took their time to review the previous chapter. I'll be replying to every single one of you as soon as I can. Thanks again for the support. I really do appreciate it!

Anyway, on with the chapter --

(**chapter18**) Your Little Revelations..

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

Someone please tell me that I was dreaming or having some kind of mental breakdown because I am having the illusion that Kyouya-senpai is kissing me right now.

So. Not. Happening.

All thoughts seemed to flee my mind as he snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him as his lips worked expertly over mine.

My heart did a double take and involuntarily, my eyes closed.

What the hell was happening? Was the world coming to the end already?

My mind kept telling me to stop, but instead, I did just the opposite. I leaned further into the kiss and felt his arms tightened around me.

Standing there in the dark, it was so easy to forget everything and just feel the sensation of his lips against mine. I was painfully aware of everything – the taste of lips, his arms wrapped around my waist, his eyelashes against my closed eyelids..

.. and the fact that he was my fiancé's brother.

Shocked, I pulled away from him. Without thinking twice, I raised my hands and slapped him hard across his face.

Breathing heavily, I forced myself to say, "What the hell was that?" I gave him a scathing glare, but I doubted that my cheeks gave the same impression.

His calm gaze met mine. "I believe we were kissing, Yukiya."

I blushed furiously at his response. For heaven's sake, does he have to make it sounded like it was the most normal thing to do?

"No, you were the one who kissed me. And I demand to know why."

He took a step closer to me and once again, trapped me between him and the cabinet. "I think it would've been obvious, Yukiya."

"No, it's not."

"I l-"

"Ootori-sama!" a voice shouted over the storm outside.

I heard Kyouya-senpai let out a groan and stepped a couple steps back.

"Are you okay, Ootori-sama?" an old man, whom I recognized as the gardener came in with torchlight in his hand.

Kyouya-senpai nodded, and I followed suit.

"The fuse burned. I thought you already know that we have our back-up generator in case of emergency," he continued, pushing a button in a kitchen. In an instant, the light was back.

"It is rather entertaining to stay in the dark for a little while," Kyouya-senpai replied, sending me a knowing look, while I merely blushed crimson red at his reply.

Darn him! He was doing it on purpose.

"I'm going back to my room," I said, pushing past him and climbed upstairs into my room. I scrambled under the comfort of the blanket and forced myself into sleep, but my mind kept replaying the kiss in my head.

What kind of baboon could kiss that good? Not like I ever been kissed by anyone before, but even I can tell that he was a good kisser. Oh, great! Just one stupid kiss and my brain was already scrambled into million pieces. For all I knew, he could have kissed me like that so he could tease me about it later.

_But you enjoyed it, didn't you.._

_Didn't you?_

I stared at the ceiling for God knows how long, my fingers unconsciously tracing my lips. Grunted loudly, I muttered to myself, "As if."

After all, I already had Ootori Akito and the company to worry about..

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Hikaru POV)**_

I woke up to the shrill sound of my phone. Groaning, I scrambled off the bed only to find Kaoru was now lying on the cold hard floor.

God, did I accidentally push him off the bed again? Darn small bed!

Oh, yeah. We had actually won the contest yesterday and earned ourselves a stay at this pension.

But the real victory was actually to see Tamaki-senpai's face, knowing that he had lost to us. It was funny more than anything else, you know.

I tried to push Kaoru onto the bed, but stopped when I realized that he was actually pretty much awake. "Did I wake you up?"

He nodded sleepily, forcing himself to open his eyes to look at me. "What are you doing up so early? Trying to change over the summer?"

I snorted. "I'm going back to our summer house to get some spare clothes. We didn't bring any here. You?"

"I'm too lazy to go. Can you grab some clothes for me too?" he replied, his eyes were about to close again as he leaned back onto the bed.

I shrugged. "Yeah, whatever."

: o : o : o : o : o :

After half an hour taxi ride, I finally arrived at Hitachiin Summer House. I went to the gate, only to be greeted by the maids. She let me into the house and to my surprise, the house was packed with people.

Was there something going on here?

"Uh, why are there so much people in here?" I directed the question to the maid beside me, but someone else answered it in her stead.

I glanced toward the owner of the voice and found my mother standing there. "Mom?"

"We're having our Summer Collection Photo Shoot here. How come you are here, honey?" she greeted me with a hug.

"Oh, I'm staying at a pension with friends. I'm here to take some clothes," I explained.

"Oh, sure, you go ahead," she said, looking pretty much distracted with the clipboard in her hands.

I climbed the stairs and went into the third room on the first floor – namely, my room. Without wasting any time, I dug into my wardrobe and started to search for appropriate clothes. When I finally found the clothes, I grabbed the nearest backpack and stuffed it with the clothes.

I was about to make my way out of the room when a familiar voice greet me from the back. "Hikaru?"

I turned around and found myself face to face to none other than Eihara Riku, who just stepped out of the shower.

Oh, joy!

.. Not!

My eyes moved from her face to her body, which was now barely covered by a towel. Almost automatically, I diverted my gaze somewhere else and my cheeks reddened. "Would you _at least_ put a shirt on before greeting me?"

I imagined her eyes went wide at my remark and before I knew it, I was attacked by a mountain of pillows until I was practically thrown out of the room. Then, the door was slammed close.

_I didn't notice that I had that much pillow in my room before._

"What the hell is she doing here?" I grumbled, busying myself trying to gather my clothes into my backpack. Then, a sudden realization hit me.

_Oh, shit. I just saw her half-naked._

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Riku POV)**_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I screamed at the boy in front of me. We were now sitting in my room. I settled on the bed, while he sat on the sofa. My cheeks still burned from the accident that happened a minute ago.

He raised an eyebrow at my question. "Shouldn't it be _ME_ who should be asking _YOU _that question, seeing that it is _YOU_ who is in _MY _room right now?"

"How am I supposed to know that this is your room? It's not like you wrote your name on the wall or something!" I spat.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Your mom asked me to model for her Summer Collection. I figure I couldn't say no," I replied, my eyes were transfixed on my feet.

"Just so it's clear, I didn't see anything," he suddenly said, bringing himself up from the sofa at the same time.

"Yeah, whatever," I blushed and smiled nevertheless. I figured he could be nice if he wanted to.

"Besides, it's not like I have anything to see anyway," he continued, laughing heartily as he walked out of the room.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" I screamed as I chased him out of the room, a pillow in my hands. _Damn male species!_

I stepped out to the hallway and found that Hikaru was talking to his mother. I approached them and nodded briefly at his mother. "Hi, auntie."

"Oh, Yukiya. The male model that I hired for the photo shoot can't make it here today. I am trying to persuade Hikaru to be the stands-in. Can you help me to knock some sense into him and make him help his own mother in distress?"

I was so sure that my eyes went wide at that statement because Hikaru was giving me a don't-worry-I-don't-want-to-work-with-you-either look.

Forcing the sweetest smile onto my lips, I muttered to Hikaru, "Hikaru-chan, why don't you help your mom? Surely it wouldn't be so bad being a model, ne?" I said a little too sweetly while I pinched him hard on the arms.

Surely he got the message.

I saw him winced and in return, he glared at me. Then, almost suddenly, his countenance changed. He smiled at his mother and said, "Sure, mom. Why not?"

I gaped at him as he smirked at me, mouthing the words _'Revenge is sweet'_. The woman in front of us clasped her hands together in joy and almost immediately called her assistant to ready us for the photo shoot.

Oh, I'm so going to make him suffer!

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Normal POV)**_

"How did the meeting go?" Yushi asked his younger brother, seated right opposite of him in the easy chair in the living room.

The younger man laughed. "I don't know. Not quite working on my charm. Looks like it would take some time until we can actually take over Mikihara Construction Company."

"Where is she now? You didn't just leave her there by herself, did you?"

Akito shook his head, taking a sip of the coffee from the cup in his hand. "No, I left her with Kyouya."

"What is he doing there?"

"I don't bother to ask. He seemed angry at me, I must say," he answered, a glint of amusement clear in his eyes. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that he dares to fight me head-on for that girl."

"And yet, you left them alone in that big mansion?" Yushi questioned, raising his eyebrows at his younger brother. When Akito just shrugged and laughed, Yushi said, "Sometimes you're just as twisted as Kyouya."

"That's why we're brothers."

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

"_I already arranged a helicopter to come pick you up around noon. I believe that everything is going on smoothly, right?"_ my grandmother's voice asked me from the other end of the line.

"Yeah, pretty much. Is everything okay there?"

"_The company is not going to collapse only a day after you're gone, Yukiya," _I heard she laughed.

I let out a chuckle. "Yeah, of course not." I cleared out my throat to ready myself for the next sentence. "Grandmother, he offered financial support for our company."

"_He who?"_

"Ootori Akito.."

"_Isn't that a great news?"_

"..for half of my shares."

Then, the line went silent.

I drew out a shaky breath. "And I decided to take up on his offer."

"_Yukiya, are you sure about that? There are a lot of variables for you to consider before reaching to any conclusion."_

I nodded. "I think so. The company need it.. no, it's me who needed the support. I can't compete against Hideki without this."

She sighed. _"Is there anything that I can say to change your mind?"_

"No," I said firmly.

"_Then, I wish you all the best, Yukiya. Are you sure that you're going to be okay?"_

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be okay."

"_I'll see you when you're back in Tokyo."_

"Yeah, see you." Then, the line went dead.

"Don't you think we needed a little more than a _pretty sure_ about your company, right?" Kyouya-senpai's voice greeted me.

I turned around to face him. We were now standing in the balcony, facing the lake that was behind Ootori Summer House. "I'm _really_ pretty sure that I'm going to be alright. How about that?"

He smirked. "That works too, of course."

"You're early. I distinctly remember hearing a rumor that you don't like to be awake early in the morning," I said, propping my chin on the back of my hand.

"Half of your shares? Is that what my brother is going after?" he proceeded, looking down on me because of the height difference.

I gave him a weak smile. "You sound surprise. I would've thought that you're the one behind this."

"I don't play with a girl's heart, no matter how much profit I can gain from it," he replied, looking very serious.

I smiled awkwardly at his response. "It doesn't matter much." I looked up at him and bit my lips in surprise when I realized that he was also staring at me. My cheeks reddened and I turned my gaze away from him to stare at the lake again.

Must remember to take mental illness pill. I was _so_ going crazy.

"Oh, I'm leaving at noon today," I informed him, breaking the silence.

He nodded, also directing his gaze toward the lake. "You're not going to meet up with the rest of the Host Club?"

I shook my head. "Maybe next time. I need to get back to my company. Work comes first after all. Say hi to them on my behalf."

"I will and Yukiya.."

"And about last night.. What was it really?" I braved myself to ask, but not brave enough to spare a glance at him. When he didn't answer, I decided to answer my question for him. "It was just a mistake… right?" I heard my voice quivered, pretty much unsure of myself.

I diverted my gaze back to him when I realized that he was moving closer to me.

Wait. Why was he invading my personal space so blatantly?

He was so close that I had to tilt up my head to look to him. I didn't manage to say anything because he closed the gap between us in what it seemed like a split second.

"You should stop and start rethinking of everything," he whispered huskily into my ear before his lips crushed mine for the second time in twelve hours.

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Hikaru POV)**_

_Summer of Love.._

Who the hell came up with such a lame concept for this year's Summer Collection?

Apparently, my mom did.

For that very reason, I had to spend the last four hours of torment with Riku. After I said yes to my mother, she decided to be nothing, but harsh at me.

All the time during the photo shoot, she kept 'accidentally' stepped on my foot with her one-inch high heels stilettos. It was a miracle that my toes were still intact to my feet. Then, for some reason, she elbowed me on the stomach and threw a rock at my head.

Have I ever tell you that she was a very difficult person?

I leaned back against the chair in the gazebo in the garden. I was about to drift into a nap when I felt my head touched something very cold. Instinctively, I opened my eyes to see Riku standing behind me, holding a can of drink onto my forehead.

I took the drink out of her hand and took a gulp out of it. "What are you doing here?" I asked her as she took a seat in the chair in front of me. She didn't answer, of course. Instead, she leaned into me and stuck something onto my forehead.

A small band-aid.

"No need to thank me," she said, continuing to take a sip of her drink from the can.

"I wouldn't. You were the one who caused it," I replied.

I heard she sighed, and then focused her gaze to the can that she was holding. "I'm sorry, okay."

"For?"

"You like to make me feel miserable, don't you?" she quirked her eyebrows at me.

I shrugged. "I don't know, maybe?"

"Okay, sorry for stepping onto your foot, sorry for elbowing you on the stomach and sorry for throwing the rock to your head. Satisfied?"

I nodded. "Pretty okay for a start."

"Since I already started, I'm also sorry for whatever I said at Ouran School Festival. It's all unintentional," she said, her gaze was transfixed to the ground. "I got mad at you for something that happened such a long time ago, so yeah, I apologized for that too."

Did the great Eihara Riku just apologize to me?

"Are you okay? You do realize that you just apologized to _**me**_, right?" I asked her. "And that's not so normal for you."

She scratched the back of her neck nervously. "I can assure you that I'm not on any drugs."

I laughed. I have to admit that it felt kinda good to be having normal conversation with her again.

"Riku, can we be friends again?"

I heard she took a deep breath before averting her gaze to meet mine. "I don't think that is possible because… I like you, Hikaru."

And then, everything else went silent.

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**Author's note : **__Sorry for the short chapter. I'm a little bit tired and this is the best that I can come up with.. Hopefully the situation between Yukiya and Kyouya didn't disappoint you guys too much because I have to admit that I'm not very good at writing fluff and romance things. It took me a lot of effort to write whatever hell I just wrote above. And I really hope I didn't make Kyouya seems to OOC. If I did, I'm so sorry for that!_

_About Kyouya's brother, yeah, Akito is actually marrying Yukiya for her shares. More will be revealed in the next chapter hopefully._

_Anyway, yeah, Riku is back and she finally confessed her feeling to Riku head-on. So, stay tune to next chapter to see what will happen between them._

_For Kaoru and Kasumi, hopefully I will be able to include them in the next chapter._

_So, yeah. That's it from me. Please read and review! Luv ya!_


	20. A Moment For Us

For Your Eyes Only

by sanzo-reload

**Disclaimer** : Ouran High School Host Club is not mine and will never be mine! I'm doing this for my own amusement, not for money! Don't sue me.. I'm moneyless..

_**Author's Note : **__Thanks to __**contour, Skay, bringme2life, nekosaru, xXlOvehOlickXx, Sakimi1014, fightingphoenix36, Yoru Inu, the ness-ness, Ritsikas, sakura mae su, SierralaineWalsh and TreeSpirit 169 **__for the kind reviews! You guys are so nice!! Thanks a lot for the support.. _

(**chapter19**) A Moment For Us..

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Riku POV)**_

"I don't think that is possible because… I like you, Hikaru."

Oh my goodness, did I just say it out loud?

Braving myself, I stole a glance at the guy in front of me and saw his face paled. It seemed like my heart suddenly stopped beating as he stared at me, unblinking.

I felt nervous under his stare, but looked straight into his eyes nevertheless. "Done staring? Can I go now?"

His paled face turned into a confused one. "Wait, but.. I thought you just co-"

"Confessed to you? So what if I did? It's not like I'm asking you to like me back or anything."

He closed his eyes momentarily, sighing heavily. The thought of him hating me suddenly made me feel hurt. Was I that annoying?

Decided to just flee from the scene, I stood up from my seat but stopped halfway when I felt Hikaru's hand around my wrist.

"Would you just let me finished?"

I raised my eyebrows at his sudden outburst, but I sat back on the chair.

"Frankly, I don't know how to react to this kind of situation. Sure, a lot of girls confessed to me.." he paused to look at me, as if to gauge my reaction, before continuing, "But you're anything, but just a girl to me."

I gulped. What the hell was he trying to say?

"What are you getting at, Hikaru?"

"I want to answer your feeling properly," he said, suddenly taking my hands into his. I swore that my heart almost exploded at that moment. Raising my eyes to the same level as his, I waited patiently the next words that were coming out from his mouth next.

"But for the time being, can you please be my friend again?"

Without knowing the reason why, I cried.

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

_----_

"_You should stop and start rethinking of everything," he whispered huskily into my ear before his lips crushed mine for the second time in twelve hours. _

_The kiss barely lasted a few seconds when he finally released me._

_Gathering left-over of my courage, I yelled, "Why are you doing this? I'm engaged to your brother, for heaven's sake!"_

_Much to my dismay, he answered calmly. "Do you like my brother that much?"_

_I was taken aback by his question, but quickly recovered to reply. "Why? Does it bother you so much?"_

"_It doesn't."_

_At that moment, I really hated him. "Then, why are you doing this to me? Am I just a game to prove that you're better than your brother?"_

_I saw a smirk formed on his lips. "No. I did it because I want to."_

_----_

I massaged my temple as I leaned against the seat on the helicopter back to Tokyo. My heart was still beating in an inhumanly rapid speed.

"_No. I did it because I want to."_

Honestly, how do you react to that? I knocked my head against the window a few times to get the certain black-haired Adonis out of mind.

"Mikihara-sama, are you okay? You seemed a little distressed," Uncle Hiramu, who sat beside me, asked.

"Uncle Hiramu, do you think I'm making the right decision to marry Ootori Akito?" I directed the question to him.

"What do you think?"

I stared at my feet for what I thought as the longest time possible, before shrugging it off. "I don't know. I seriously don't."

He smiled warmly at me. "You still have a lot of time to figure it out."

I sighed at his ambiguous answer.

I wonder if I have that much time left to decide because I realized that with only one month left before the final decision, the time is really closing in on me.

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Kaoru POV)**_

"Where's Hikaru?" Haruhi asked. We were now enjoying our ice-cream in a shop in the city of Karuizawa. We decided to take an evening stroll around the town after we bored ourselves to death, waiting for Hikaru.

"I don't know. He said he was going to our summer house to get some clothes. I bet he's wandering somewhere or something," I replied.

Haruhi shrugged. "Kyouya-senpai also vanished. Yukiya, I haven't heard from her for such a long time already. I wonder what happened to them."

Honey-senpai immediately agreed. "I didn't get to share my chocolate with Miki-chan and Kyo-chan anymore!"

Mori-senpai nodded.

I laughed. "I don't think Kyouya-senpai appreciates if you keep spending money on chocolates."

"HARUHI!!!!" came our beloved (not!) King's voice.

Haruhi made an annoyed look, rolling her eyes. "Yes, what is it?"

"Let's go to the Italian Restaurant after this!"

"No, Misuzu-san wants us to get some fresh fruits from Arai-kun's place, remember?" Haruhi reminded him. "With that, let's go!" she said, dragging the King to the direction of Arai's place.

Seeing Haruhi really reminded me of Kasumi-san. I wonder why.

Shrugging the thought off my mind, I followed the group closely behind. After walking a couple of blocks, we finally reached the destination. Arai, who was busying himself with the task of carrying boxes into a truck, immediately greeted us upon our arrival.

"Ah, Haruhi-san, the fruits is ready. Wait a minute, okay?" he said, and shouted, "Hey, can someone get me the box of fruits for Misuzu Pension at the back?!"

I swore that I almost stopped breathing when I saw the person who came out of the shop with the box.

"Kasumi-san?"

She looked up to face me; her face was imbued with confusion. "Ah, how come all of you are here?"

"They decided to follow me here to Karuizawa after knowing that I worked as a part-timer here," Haruhi explained without even bothering to hide the look of annoyance on her face.

"BUT I'M WORRIED OF YOU AS A FATHER!!" Tamaki-senpai let out his pathetic wail.

"So, you decided to interfere with MY summer?" Haruhi countered, totally ignoring the puppy-dog eyes that Tamaki-senpai was giving her.

Kasumi-san laughed. "They're bickering like a married couple already, ne?" she started.

"Yeah, that's pretty much the whole scene. So, you are going work here all summer?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. I need to save up more money to help out my brother."

I ruffled my hair with my fingers nervously, which brought a question on my mind – why was I so nervous in the first place?

"Do you like Karuizawa so far?" she asked.

I nodded, stealing a quick glance at the rest of the Host Club and Arai, who were apparently still trying to placate Haruhi and Tamaki-senpai. Without warning, I grabbed her hands in mine and ran toward a random direction.

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Kasumi POV)**_

"Do you like Karuizawa so far?" I asked out of nowhere, suddenly feeling the pit of my stomach churned.

All sort of questions ran through my mind. Why hadn't he called since the festival? Did he think I was being too forward?

All questions seemed to flee my mind when I felt him dragging me into a random direction. Panting slightly, I yelled, "Wha-What are you doing?"

"Let's go somewhere else," he answered simply, while I let myself being dragged away. We finally came to halt and to my surprise, I found myself in front of the lake.

"Nice place, isn't it?"

I nodded. "Yeah, you go here often before?"

"Um.. I used to go here a lot with Hikaru and my parents when I was little."

I chuckled. "I want to see you when you're little. Chibi Kaoru must be really really cute!"

He broke in a fit of laughter. "Me? Cute? If evil is considered as cute those days, yeah, sure, I was really cute."

"No worries, I still think you're cute," the words slipped of my tongue. Almost automatically, my face turned pink.

"You think I'm cute?"

I, for once, really lost for words of what to say to him. Sure, I thought he was really cute and charming, but how exactly can I tell him that without making it obvious that I like him?

"I mean, I'm sure other people would think that you're cute," came my blatant cover-up. "I heard from Haruhi that you get at least a girl's confession every week."

Once again, I saw him ruffling his hair with his fingers. "But I never accept any of them."

"Why? They are not up to your standards?"

He shook his head, his eyes fixed to the lake. "Nope. They just.." his words trailed off, before continuing in an unsure manner, ".. didn't affect me the way they supposed to."

"Huh?"

"I read from a book that if you're in love with someone, your palms supposed to be sweaty.."

I secretly rubbed dry my sweaty palms against my apron.

"..your heart supposed to beat faster and your face supposed to feel hot when she's around," he elaborated, his voice seemed distant.

My hearts was beating so fast that I can hardly hear myself think. Carefully choosing my words, I asked, "You never felt that way around anyone?"

Then, he went silent. I gulped when he suddenly took my hands in his, stroking it gently this time. "That's why I wonder why you affect me so much."

"I-I don't k-know," I stuttered, my mind was practically empty of any sort of thoughts.

"For all my life, I always thought that I don't need anyone else but Hikaru. It's always just me and him. Just for once, I want to cross that boundary.." his words trailed off.

"I.."

".. With you."

My eyes widened at his words. Was he saying what I thought he was saying?

Fixing his eyes onto the ground and silently asking like a child would have, he said, "Would you go out with me?"

"Yes," I replied without any further thought as I closed the remaining gap between and hugged him tightly. "I would."

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

"What do you mean Renselar Company wants to cancel our contract?" I snapped, throwing the folder across the room.

My secretary in front of me paled. Uncle Hiramu, on the other hand, just sighed. "Mikihara-sama, you should know better than anyone else that our current condition is not that good. This is to be expected."

I went silent and sat back onto my chair. Covering my face with my hands, I tried to stop myself from crying. "I don't what else I can do. Can I go there myself and discuss this with the President himself?"

Uncle Hiramu nodded. "I will arrange it for you. For the time being, please get yourself some rest," he said, motioning to the secretary to out of my office, with him followed suit.

A moment later, my phone beeped. "Mikihara-sama, Mr. Ishikawa from the board of directors requested for a meeting with you."

Trying to conceal my cry of frustration, I said, "Yeah, let him come in."

As soon as the middle-aged man stepped into my room, I forced myself to smile. "Yes, Mr. Ishikawa. Is there something that matter?"

He huffed, before taking a seat in the vacant seat in front of my desk. "Should you be sitting there when our company is about to crumble?"

I eyed him silently.

"I heard Renselar Company wants to cancel the contract. You do realize that it's not good for our company reputation, right?" he continued, snarling at me.

_Damn old man!_

"You do realize that I'm not going to stay quiet, right?"

"What about your engagement with Ootori Akito? Is it going on smoothly? He would agree to give our company some financial support, I heard."

"I'm still thinking about it."

"What's there to think about? He's a man from a good family background and much more, he'll surely be a help to our company."

"Who are you to decide for me?" my voice flared.

He snorted. "What? You think that you're so high and mighty? In one month, you'll be nothing but a thrash. Why would you think any of us wants to hand over this company for real to you?"

I clenched my teeth in anger. "You're already decided to hand over the company to Hideki, aren't you?"

"With him currently betrothed to Kirisaki's eldest daughter, I'll say he would be the most likely candidate," he said simply.

"Get out of my office NOW," I yelled, trying so hard to contain my anger.

He smirked, but got out of his seat nevertheless. "You're just a spoiled brat who can do nothing, but looking good. You think you can solve anything by just sitting there?"

"I said, GET OUT!" I yelled as I eyed him left the office. Pulling out a folder from my drawer, I immediately went out of the office. "Arranged for a limo to Ootori Group now," I said to my secretary.

"Yes, Mikihara-sama."

As I got in the limo, I opened the folder in my hands.

_Engagement Contract with Ootori Akito._

It should be now or never.

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Hikaru POV)**_

I knew very well that girl is an emotional creature.

Give them a touching movie, they'll cry.

Insult their look, they'll cry.

When I asked her to be my friend again, I definitely did not expect the girl in front of me to cry. Thus, I panicked when she started crying.

"Why are you crying? I'm sorry if I said something offensive again, okay. So, just stop crying, will you?" I pleaded.

Riku stopped sobbing, but I saw the tears kept flowing from her eyes. "I'm just so relieved. I thought you hated me."

"Me? I thought you're the one who hate me."

She chuckled at my response, finally decided to stop crying. "I guess I'm the one to blame for that, huh? If I didn't make such a big deal out of the unimportant kiss, I'm sure none of this would've happened."

The mention of the kiss, once again, took me by surprise. Clutching the can of drinks tightly in my hands, I said, "I'm sorry. I said that without being considerate of your feeling."

Rubbing off the remaining tears with her sleeves, she grinned. "I do realize that the saying is true all along."

"What saying?"

"Woman holds grudges better than man. I didn't even realize that I was doing that."

"You know, Kaoru kept haunting me about apologizing to you since forever. I guess, it got kind of lonely when you're not around," I said sincerely. "Anyway, we should get back into the house. Bet my mom would go crazy if she find both of us alone here," I continued, standing up from my seat.

I almost lost my balance when Riku suddenly lunged toward me and hugged me tightly. "I miss you, Hikaru," her voice sounded like a whisper as she buried her face into my chest.

I felt my lips formed a small smile as I circled my arms around hers as well. "I miss you too, Riku."

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

"So, in other words, you're accepting my offer, is it?" Ootori Akito asked as I seated myself in the vacant chair in front of him.

I nodded warily.

When he opened the folder and saw my signature was there, he smiled. "Wow, this is a lot easier than I thought it would be. So, I guess we are officially betrothed to each other now."

I cringed at his words, but quickly recovered to replace it with a serious expression. "Now, about the financial support.."

"Is your father's company so important to you?"

"Yes, it is."

"So, you're marrying me for the financial support, is it?"

I huffed. "Aren't you doing the same thing? Marrying me for my shares?"

He laughed. "Wow, such a harsh word from a pretty girl like you. I'm offended."

"I want a guarantee for the financial support."

"Don't worry, you just let worry about that. We should discuss about the engagement ceremony then," he suggested, which I cut off swiftly. "Personally, I don't care about the engagement. You do what you want."

With that, I stood up and went to the door, only to be blocked by another figure. I looked up and found myself staring at Kyouya-senpai. My eyes involuntarily dropped to the ground as I greeted him with a nod.

"Congratulation for the engagement," I heard he said coldly as he walked pass by me into the office.

For some reason, I felt like crying but the tears just wouldn't come out. Instead, I heard myself muttered, "Thank you."

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**Author's Note : **__After almost one months of not updating, I finally wrote this chapter! So sorry for the late update. My excuse is the same as always – school._

_I've been studying really hard lately and guess what I got for my recent Calculus III test? I got 98!! I still can't believe my eyes. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! (Hopefully there are still people reading this junk!)_

_Please tell me what you think of this chapter and what aspect to improve, etc etc. _

_Do READ and REVIEW!_

_I'm signing off.._

_Peace to the world._


	21. Trouble in Paradise

For Your Eyes Only

by sanzo-reload

**Disclaimer** : Ouran High School Host Club is not mine and will never be mine! I'm doing this for my own amusement, not for money! Don't sue me.. I'm moneyless..

**xoxoxoxo**

**Review Reply :**

_**Ritsikas : **__Glad you like the previous chapter. It's kinda sad to write about KyouyaxYukiya part as well as HikaruxRiku part. Nevertheless, here is the next chapter!_

_**nekosaru : **__Thanks for the compliment! Hope you like this chapter._

_**sakura mae su : **__Yea, I'm glad that I can finally wrote the part about they being friend again. If you like this couple, refer to endnote._

_**Sakimi1014 : **__Hope you like this chapter!_

_**sandra : **__More twists and turns this chapter. Hope you enjoy this!_

_**contour : **__Read this chapter!! And don't get mad at me if you hate what I did to Kyouya and Yukiya!!! _

_**fightingphoenix : **__Don't be shocked that Hikaru just wanted to be friend with Riku because __he harbored no special feeling toward Riku.__ Hope you like this chapter._

_**SierralaineWalsh : **__I'm a MEANIE??? Waaaa…. I did update right??? Hope you like this chapter.._

_**xXlOvehOlickXx : **__I never plan to let Yukiya ended up with Akito. It's just a part of the plot for the story. Haha.._

_**Element Girls : **__Arghhhhh… don't let your readers kill me!!! I'm so scared, I should go run and hide! (anyway, hope you like this chappie!)_

_**bringme2life : **__Hey, I like My Heart Will Go On too.. It's so classic_

_**the ness-ness : **__Haha.. I think they should get married too!!! _

_**Lily : **__I'm sad to write about their relationship. It's kinda complicated but certain things have been clarified in this chapter. Hope you like it!_

_**Gothic-Cherry-Blossom : **__Wow, like you nickname! Here you go the next chappie!_

_**Lukkiester : **__Yaay, I got five stars! So happy!!! Hope you like this chapter!_

_**Kiya-chan : **__Hey, I've also been wondering where have you gone too. Glad to have you back! Wow, I can relate to you.. Study and work could be really really tiring.. Hope you like chapter!_

**xoxoxoxo**

(**chapter20**) Trouble in Paradise..

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Riku POV)**_

"Riku-honey, can you do me a favor and wake Hikaru up, please?" came the twins' mom voice from the dining room.

I was lying on the couch initially, but quickly got up to answer her, "Okay."

Almost immediately, I rose on my feet and climbed the stairs. Without even bothering to knock the door, I barged into the first room in my view – namely, Hikaru's room.

"Oy, Hikaru. Wake up!" I yelled at the sleeping figure on the bed.

Being a dead sleeper he was, he didn't even flinch at my yelling. I rolled my eyes. This practically what happened during the past few days that I was here. Why I had agreed to stay here for the rest of the summer clearly escaped me.

Grumbling, I grabbed both the ends of the blanket but before I managed to do anything else, I felt myself pulled toward the bed. The next thing I knew, I was lying on the bed under the blanket beside him. Glancing at the sleeping figure beside me, I blushed hotly when I found that he was wearing nothing more than just the boxer.

I tried to get up from the bed, but failed miserably since his arms were around my waist, pinning me to the bed. _What the hell?_

"Hikaru, will you get up already?" I raised my voice, trying hard to control my breath. When my scream still didn't stir him out from his slumber, I gave up from trying to wake him up. I sighed and diverted my gaze to the ceiling.

"I wish I don't like you anymore, and then everything will be so much easier," I whispered, fully expecting him to be asleep.

Imagine my surprise when my line of vision was blocked by none other than the evil twin himself. Automatically, my eyes widened.

Awkwardly, I sat up from the bed. Okay, I think _tried_ would be a better word to describe what I did. On my way to sit up from the bed, my head bumped with his head.

"Ouch, what are you doing, Riku?" Hikaru groaned.

My cheeks blushed crimson, my hands massaging my head. "What the hell? How long have you been awake?"

He grinned. "Since you came through the door? You're a very noisy person."

I glared at him coldly and raised my hands to hit him on the head but he caught my hands on time and pulled me closer to him. "Bet you're having so much fun staring at my body."

"Stop being so self-absorbed, Hikaru and will you just get yourself a shower and look at least human before you start talking to me?" I yelled, getting off his bed quickly.

"But you still like me though," he teased. Groaning loudly, I stormed out of the room and went downstairs.

Why do I have to fall for an ass like him?

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Hikaru POV)**_

After I finished with my shower, I immediately went downstairs for breakfast. Setting myself in front of my mom, I asked. "Where's Kaoru?"

She averted her eyes from the sketchpad in front of her to me. "He didn't tell you? He just went to Karuizawa this morning."

I raised my eyebrows. "Why? We just got back from there a week ago."

"She went there to see his girlfriend, of course," Riku intervened, plopped down on the vacant seat beside me.

I felt my eyes twitched when she mentioned the word _girlfriend._ I snorted. "Hah, it's not like he is serious."

Riku hit the back of my neck violently. "Don't say stuff like that! Just because you were never serious with a girl doesn't mean Kaoru is also like that."

"I don't like her that much. She is not even pretty," I whined.

This time, Riku snorted. "Who ask you to like her? As long as Kaoru likes her, nobody cares about your opinion, Hikaru."

My mom laughed at that. "Hikaru, you sure are losing your touch. Riku-chan is practically beating you up verbally," she said, placing her things into her briefcase. "Ah, by the way, I have a fashion show in Milan so I won't be back until next week. Is it okay with you two?"

"NO! You can't leave us alone!" Riku shrieked.

My mom raised here eyebrows at her reaction, giving her a questioning look. "Uh.. I mean, sure," Riku continued, looking slightly nervous.

Once my mom left the house, I turned to the girl beside me. "Why are you so nervous?"

She huffed. "Am not!" she replied harshly, turning around to go somewhere else.

Before she managed to go away, I grabbed a lock of her long hair. Softly, I kissed her hair and said, "Would you give me the honor of spending a day with you?"

She mumbled something under her breath, but I couldn't quite make up what she said. Sighing, she finally answered, "Where do you want to go?"

I grinned. "Let's go to the amusement park!"

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

"The construction should start in a week or so," the company's architect reported.

I scanned through the details and nodded briefly in response. "That's good to hear. Does anyone else have any other question regarding the construction?" I directed my question to the directors present in the meeting.

When I heard no response, I immediately gathered the folders into my bag and called the meeting off. "So, I guess that's it for today. Thanks."

I quickly got off my feet and dashed toward the exit, but came to a halt when someone blocked the door.

I let out an annoyed sigh. "If you have a question, you should've voiced it out during the QA session, Hideki."

The devil incarnation smirked. "Is that how a girl should act like?"

I clenched my fist in anger. "You're disrupting my life, so would you just please move out the way?"

"Just because you're engaged to Ootori Akito doesn't change the fact that I'm going to inherit this company, Yukiya."

I snorted. "Then why bother talking to me?"

"I just want to be a gentleman and tell you that I'm not going to hold back in the fight for the company."

"Thanks for the head-start, Hideki," I said sarcastically, pushing past him out of the meeting room.

To tell you the truth, the past few days have become nothing but unbearable to me. After my grandmother made the official announcement to the company about my engagement to Ootori's second son, I was practically attacked by every single available person from the board of directors.

I made my way to my office and leaned into the easy chair. Just when I was about to doze off into a quick nap, came the voice of my secretary. "Mikihara-sama, the representative from Ootori Group is here again."

Great, just what I need to escalate my headache. "Send him home. I don't want to see anyone right now."

I sat back against the chair, massaging my temple. I was about to grab one of the folders in front of me when someone barged into my office.

"Sir, you can't go in there," came the desperate voice of my secretary. Remind me to fire her later. Geez, she couldn't even keep a stupid guy out of my office.

I looked up to see the intruder, expecting him to be the same guy who persistently came for the last few days, but the person who was standing in front of me practically left me gasping for air.

"Kyouya-senpai?"

The said person smirked. "Busy?"

I casted my gaze onto the table. "Not really," I answered, motioning to my secretary to leave us alone. "Why are you here though?"

He slides a small letter across the table, which I hesitantly took. I opened the letter carefully and read the content quietly.

_You're cordially invited to Ootori Akito and Mikihara Yukiya's Engagement Party on.._

I paled. "Next week? What's the meaning of this?!"

"You wouldn't want to see our representative for the past few days. My brother asked me to give it to you and see if you're okay with it," he replied curtly, not even bothering to look at me.

"So, you're here just to give me this?" I asked.

He quirked his eyebrows in response. "I couldn't think of any other reason of why I would be here, Yukiya."

For some reason, my heart just dropped to hear his response. "Oh. Thanks for your effort," I said before continuing, "And tell Akito-san that this is okay for me."

Without second glance, he turned around and walked out of my office. Before I managed to stop myself, I lunged forward and grabbed his arms until he came to a halt.

Slowly, he turned and gave me a questioning look. "What is it?"

"You really don't care about this?" I asked, my gaze was fixed onto the floor.

"About what?"

"Everything.. The engagement.. I don't know.."

To my surprise, he answered, "What would you said if I said I do care?"

I let go of his arms. "I don't know."

"Then, I won't give you my answer," he said, walking away to leave me alone in my office.

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Kasumi POV)**_

"Kasumi-chan, can you help me with the store's inventory?" Arai-kun asked.

I nodded cheerfully, grabbing some papers and a pen.

"Wow, someone is happy. You and Kaoru are really going out, huh?"

I chuckled. "I guess so."

Arai-kun smiled. "I'm glad for you. Oh, speaking of that, have you mentioned this to your brother?"

Almost so suddenly, the smile on my face faded. "Oh, shoot. My brother."

"You haven't told your brother? Unbelievable.. He's going to get so mad over this one, Kasumi-chan," Arai-kun continued.

I was about to go into the berserk mode, panicking over what others would regard as unimportant. My brother could be the most difficult person on Earth when it came to my boyfriend. My previous boyfriend decided to dump me after getting a black eye from my dearest brother. I really didn't want that to happen to Kaoru.

"Kasumi-chan, your friend is here.." my other coworker called from the front of the shop. I went out to the front and was shocked to see that Kaoru was standing in front of me, a bunch of roses is in his hands.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went back last week," I greeted him, taking the roses he handed to me.

"I miss you," he leaned into me to plant a brief kiss on my cheek. Naturally, I blushed. "Are you free now?"

I smiled. "I still got some more works to do, but I should be free tonight."

He shook his head. "That won't do." And without warning, he went ahead to my employer and said, "Can I borrow Kasumi-san for today?"

"But.."

"Just name the amount; I'll pay for all the inconvenience that this may cause."

: o : o : o : o : o :

"You really don't needs to that," I said, walking side to side with him.

"It's okay, as long as I can get you out of your work," he replied.

I chuckled. "Oh, so where are we going?"

"To Hitachiin Summer House. We can dinner there."

I furrowed my eyebrows at his answer. "Wait, isn't it faster if we go there by cab?"

"Isn't it good if we can get to spend more time with each other?" he answered, staring at me.

I blushed hotly. I seriously did not anticipate him to say that.

"Can I hold your hands?" he asked, looking a little unsure of himself when I gave him a questioning look, "Isn't that what couples do?"

I nodded shyly as he held my hand in his.

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Riku POV)**_

"Do you really have to walk around with _that_ mask intact to your face?" Hikaru asked me for the thousandth times of the day as we walked aimlessly in the amusement park.

"Yes, Hikaru. I'm going to wear this mask all day, Hikaru," I replied, clenching my teeth.

"Look, it's just weird to be seeing walking beside a girl who is wearing a monster mask, okay!!"

I raised my eyebrow (although I'm sure he couldn't see it). "Which part of _'I'm a popular star' _didn't you understand? I don't want to run for my life if any of my fans recognizes me."

"Fine.. Fine.. Do you want cotton candy?" he asked as we walked past a candy shop.

I shrugged. "Sure, whatever."

He bought the cotton candy and handed it to me. I tried to eat the cotton candy, but eating with a mask on proved to be a challenging task. "Dammit," I mumbled.

Hikaru snatched the cotton candy from my hands. "You hold the mask up a bit, I'll feed you."

"What?!"

"Riku, you heard me," he said as he tried to shove some cotton candy into my mouth.

"_Wah, she's so lucky. Her boyfriend is so romantic.."_

I heard some girls behind us squealed. "Hikaru, you should stop it. People might think that we're a couple or something."

He paid no heed to what I said and continued to shove some more cotton candy into my mouth. "So what if they do?"

I really hated my luck that day. All of a sudden, the string that held my mask intact to my face snapped, and the mask fell silently onto the ground. "Oh, no.." I muttered.

"_Eh, isn't that Riku from Snow Drop.."_

"_Who is that guy beside her?"_

"_Is she on a date or something?"_

"_SNOW DROP!!!"_

I froze as my fans crowded around me.

"_SNOW DROP.. WE LOVE YOU!!!"_

"_Riku, please sign my shirt!"_

"Please don't push.." I said weakly. I was not used to handling this. Usually, my bodyguard was around to keep the fans from coming too close to me.

Almost so suddenly, I felt someone grabbed my hands and pulled me out of the crowd. "Hikaru, than-"

"No time to talk, Riku. We need to run!" he said, pulling me to a random direction.

"_Ah, Riku went that way!"_

"_WAIT, RIKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH……"_

We ran and ran from the fan until he pulled me into a small alley. The alley was so small that we had to be pressed against each other. I leaned my head against his chest while his head rest on my shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me tightly.

My heart was beating so fast. I wonder if he heard it.

"Ar-Are they gone?" I stuttered, still leaning against his chest.

He sneaked a glance to the side. "Um.. I think so."

We made our way out of the alley, with my face still blushing hotly. I stole a glance at Hikaru and couldn't help but felt a surge of frustration when his face held nothing that looked like embarrassment.

I tore my eyes off him and started to walk when..

"_OMG, where did Riku go? I swear she went this way just now! I need to get her autograph!"_

Almost suddenly, I felt myself pushed against the wall and Hikaru's lips descended on mine.

"_She's not here. Just a couple making out. Urgh.. they should get a room or something."_

"_Maybe she went that way.."_

When the girls' voices faded off in the background, only then he let me go. "Pheww.. Thank goodness they're gone. Wow, your fans really are persistent."

I clenched my fist in anger. "Can you stop doing this?"

He looked at me in confusion. "Doing what?"

"THIS! Everything.. Stop being nice to me, and stop doing these things to me if you didn't even mean it!" I yelled.

"I didn't mean th-"

"See what I mean? I know you doesn't mean it in a bad way but.." I buried my face into his chest and continued softly, ".. that doesn't mean you're allowed to do anything you want."

"I'm sorry."

"It's so hard to conceal my feelings for you if you keep doing that. I'm scared that I might misunderstand," I confessed, my voice turning into a whisper.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry. I know that it is selfish for me to ask you to wait for me, but tomorrow might change my feelings for you."

_Tomorrow might change my feelings for you? What is that supposed to mean? _I thought to myself. Did he mean that I might stand a chance?

"Let's go back for now," he said, calling his driver on his cellphone.

: o : o : o : o : o :

_A week later.._

_Ootori Main House.._

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

"Please don't move, Mikihara-sama," the tailor reprimanded me.

"Tried being stick by needles everyday and not moving for day, then you can start talking to me," I snapped. "Anyway, when will this be finished, grandmother? I need to get back to the office."

"MIKIHARA YUKIYA! Will you just stopped thinking about the company for a minute and focus on a much more pressing matter here?" my grandmother yelled.

"The much more pressing matter is that my trial period as the president is about to end in two weeks time and what I'm doing right now is attending an engagement party. Didn't that sounds stupid?"

"It's your engagement party, Yukiya. And stop squirming around," this time, my mother advised me. "She's trying to alter your dress."

: o : o : o : o : o :

After the announcement of my engagement with Ootori Akito was made at the party, I greeted a couple of the family's friends just for the sake of formality.

Excusing myself from the crowd, I wandered off alone and ended up at the empty corridor of the mansion – or so I thought.

"Is the bride-to-be supposed to be here?" the voice immediately made my heart jumped a beat.

I turned around to come face to face with him. Forcing a smile on my face, I said, "The same goes to you. Don't you usually use this kind of occasions to mix around with some important figures of business world?"

"I'd like to take a break sometimes."

"Me too."

"Do you like the ring?"

I stared at the engagement ring around my finger. It was a silver ring with a small heart-shaped diamond adorned the very middle of the ring. "It's pretty okay. I think I would've liked it better if it isn't my engagement ring."

He smirked. "Glad to know that. I'm the one who bought the ring in the place of my brother."

"Oh," came my not-so-intelligent response.

"Congratulation again for the engagement.."

With that very phrase, I snapped. "Do you really mean that?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't get you, Kyouya-senpai. You came to my office last week looking so pissed off, and now you're suddenly being nice to me? It just doesn't make any sense no matter how hard I think about it. If you have something to say, just say it out loud so that I don't have to keep wondering about it."

My heart literally sank when I saw his smirked turned into a frown. "What about you then? Aren't you the same? You clearly chose to marry Akito but why did you stopped me in your office?"

I was taken aback by his sudden outburst. He sounded so.. un-Kyouya-like. "I.. I.."

Almost immediately, his countenance changed. His frown was replaced by a smirk again. "I won't settle for second place, Yukiya. You should at least know that much," he replied, swirling around to go back to the party.

_To my surprise, he answered, "What would you said if I said I do care?"_

_I let go of his arms. "I don't know."_

"If you said you care, I would've said that I'm falling for you," I said it out aloud. I braved a glance at him and my heart thumped louder when I saw that he came to a halt.

Taking a deep breath, I made my way forward and hugged him from behind, burying my face into the small of his back.

"I'm falling for you," my voice turned into a sob as I continued, "I'm so sorry."

"Idiot," he said as he turned around and leaned down to kiss me. But this time, I prepared myself and returned his kiss. It would have been the perfect moment for me if not for the..

"Yukiya, what're you doing?!" came my grandmother's voice.

I broke free from Kyouya-senpai and stared wide-eyed at the middle-aged woman in front of me.

How was I going to get out of this mess?

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**Author's note : **__ Wow, it took me a long time to produce this chapter. So, I really hope you guys like it. So sorry for the cliffie, I promise that I will update around 2-3 weeks than now. I need to take a break cos my finals are coming so need to concentrate on that first._

_Anyway, important thing here :_

_Would you like me to write a sequel of this fic, but Kyouya and Yukiya won't be the lead characters, instead I'm more interested to write more about Hikaru and Riku. I'll came up with a clear synopsis of the story in the next chapter and if many of you like it, I might write a sequel._

_So, I guess that's it for now! Luv yA!_


	22. My Choice

For Your Eyes Only

by sanzo-reload

**Disclaimer** : Ouran High School Host Club is not mine and will never be mine! I'm doing this for my own amusement, not for money! Don't sue me.. I'm moneyless..

_**Thanks to **__Sakimi1014, Rasuka-chan, the ness-ness, SierralaineWalsh, nekosaru, __xXlOvehOlickXx__, fightingphoenix36, sakura mae su, Ritsikas, Element Girls, Wasipi, Kiya-chan __**and **__chibiakumaRenren-chama__ (wow, I wonder what you nick meant!) _

_**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!**_

(**chapter21**) My Choice..

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

"Yukiya, what're you doing?!" came my grandmother's voice.

I broke free from Kyouya-senpai and stared wide-eyed at the middle-aged woman in front of me.

"Grandmother.." I breathed out. "I can expla-"

"No, I rather hear an explanation from my own brother.." came another voice. Much to my nightmare, Ootori Akito emerged to my grandmother's side, wearing a thin smile on his lips.

"I am sure this is just a misunderstanding," my grandmother tried to reason, but Akito dismissed it curtly.

"Coming from my brother, I doubt that this is just a misunderstanding, right, Kyouya?" Akito replied.

Kyouya-senpai smirked. "What do you expect me to say, Akito?"

_BUSH!_

I gasped as soon as Akito punched Kyouya-senpai right on his face. A thin trail of blood trickled from the side of his lips.

"What're you doing?!" I screamed at Akito.

"Lay your hands off my fiancée, get it?" Akito threatened, pulling me out of the balcony.

I tried to struggle free from his grasp, but failed miserably. "Let me go, will you? You're hurting my hands!" I said harshly, trying hard to keep my voice low as not to arouse the suspicion of the guests.

"Did you happen to forget that you're my fiancée?" Akito replied as he let go of my hands.

I gave him a glare. "I'm canceling this engagement."

"Ah, you have finally fallen for my brother, huh? Don't you think it's a little too late now to change your mind?" he paused, gauging my reaction. "After all, two weeks is not exactly sufficient to search for another financial support."

I seethed my teeth in anger.

He smirked in return. "It's a win-win situation, Yukiya. I got what I wanted and you got yours. What would Kyouya have to offer you? A kiss on the lips? An everlasting love? Fairy tale is not fit for business world, Yukiya. You should know that better than anyone else."

"What exactly would you gain from this arrangement?"

"Besides the lucrative offer of your shares? My father's favor, of course.."

"_And now let's invite the engaged couple, Ootori Akito and Mikihara Yukiya to lead the dance.."_

"That's the call for us. It's all up to you now, Yukiya," he said as he held out his hands for mine.

I hesitated for a while, my mind busying themselves with myriad of thoughts. In the end, I put my hands in his as he led me to the middle of the hall. The crowd grew silence.

The moment the music started playing at the background, he slid his arms around my waist and slowly guided me to dance to the music.

Somewhere between my last two thoughts, I saw Kyouya-senpai staring at me, his eyes held an emotion that I couldn't decipher. Almost automatically, I let my gaze fell to the floor.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw him leaving the hall and I got the feeling that I just threw my only chance with him out of the window.

And I got no one else to blame, but my own selfish self..

: o : o : o : o : o :

_Mikihara's Estate.._

_Late that night.._

"What exactly were you thinking, Yukiya?" my grandmother's voice drilled through my ears. "Mind to enlighten me?"

I turned silent and shook my head slowly.

My grandmother sat on her easy chair, looking slightly defeated. She exhaled loudly, before continuing, "I don't know how I am going face Ootori family after this."

"Mother, just let her go. I'm sure that's enough," my mother said soothingly.

"This time, I may be able to help you, but make sure that this thing won't happen again."

I covered my face with my hands, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall as I swallowed her words.

"You got to remember that you're now the face of the company. What you do does matter."

My mother rose from her seat. "Mother, I think that it's en-"

"You think I don't know that? I wanted so badly to save the company. How am I supposed to know that I'm going fall for Kyouya-senpai?!" I intervened, my voice turning into sobs.

_PANG!_

My eyes widened in shock as I felt a stinging pain on my cheek.

It took me a second to register what happened. My grandmother slapped my face.

"Mother!" came the mom's voice.

"That's not an excuse, Yukiya! Just because you're falling for Kyouya doesn't mean you're free to do anything. Believe it or not, you made a commitment to Akito and you will have to stick to it whether you like it or not."

"But-"

"THAT'S FINAL!" she roared.

I wiped my tears away as I rose from my chair. Without even bothering to spare a glance to the two women, I grabbed my coat and left the room as well as the mansion.

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Haruhi POV)**_

"Wow, didn't someone seem a little bit overexcited today?" I said, raising my eyebrows at the giggly girl beside me.

Kasumi covered her cheeks with her hands, blushing furiously. "Is it that obvious?"

"Is that even a question?"

She smiled dreamily. "Kaoru is such a nice guy."

I spared myself the effort to roll my eyes. Who knows that one date with a certain devil Hitachiin Kaoru managed to turn a sensible girl into nothing more than a jelly? Ah, remind me to warn my next best friend to not to fall in love with Kaoru. He was far too dangerous.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard that at least a thousandth times already."

"You sounded jealous," she accused, giving me a naughty look. "Oh, I get it. What about you and Tamaki-san?"

I raised my eyebrows as high as I can. I mean, if it can get any higher than that, my eyebrows would probably left my head already. "Oh, go on ahead. Make up your own story for your own amusement. I'm going to tell your brother about Kaoru."

She gasped in horror. "No, no, no, no… Please no. My brother is going to murder me and Kaoru for sure!"

"How long are you going to keep it a secret?"

Kasumi sighed. "I don't know. I mean, what am I supposed to tell him? He-"

_Ding dong! Ding Dong!_

I rose onto my feet to the door. I opened the door only to be greeted by the sight of Yukiya, soaking wet from head to toe.

"Yukiya! What happened to you?" I spared a glance outside and found that it was indeed raining heavily. Almost immediately, I pulled her into my house.

"Kasumi-chan, get me a towel, fast!" I directed.

Kasumi was puzzled at first, but quickly got on her feet to bring a towel a few seconds later. I draped the towel around Yukiya to provide her the much needed warmth.

"Yukiya, what happened to you?" I said softly this time, taking in her current condition at the same time. Her eyes were red and swollen, a clear evidence that she was crying earlier.

She remained silence, her gaze fixated on the floor.

"Yukiya-san.." Kasumi urged.

Almost suddenly, she jumped onto her feet and hugged me tightly.

"I blew it, Haruhi.. I'm so stupid!" she sobbed.

And so the rest of story fell into its place.

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Hikaru POV)**_

"Then, is she okay?" I asked anxiously.

"_She only has a slight fever, so it should be okay. She's asleep right now," _Haruhi, at the end of the line, informed.

"Well, that's good. Why the hell did she pull off that kind of stunt?"

The girl at the end of the line sighed. _"Well, that is why I call you. Do you know Kyouya-senpai's contact number?"_

"Why?"

"_Well, Yukiya said that they kinda, you know.."_

I gasped in horror. "What? She slept with him?!"

"_What the.. GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER, HIKARU!!"_

I winced at the loudness of her voice. "What? Usually when people said the words _you know_, it refers to sex. Totally not my fault," I defended myself.

Haruhi groaned. _"Whatever. Would you just help me and reach Kyouya-senpai?"_

"Why don't you call Tamaki-senpai? He should know where Kyouya-senpai is. I'll call her home to let them know that she's safe," I replied.

"_I'll do just that. Thanks a lot for the nonexistence help," _she added.

"Hey!" I protested, but the line was already dead.

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Normal POV)**_

"So, you wanted my help?" Tamaki inquired, looking slightly perplexed. Handling a cup of coffee to the black-haired Shadow King in front of him, he sat on the sofa in the living room.

To have Kyouya at his home at this late at the night was a rare occasion, much more having him asking for a favor.

Sipping the coffee slowly, the Shadow King nodded his head. "Don't worry, I'm going to pay you back for this."

A smile crept onto Tamaki's face. "No need for that. We're friends after all, Kyouya."

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Kasumi POV)**_

"Where the hell is he?" I heard Haruhi grunted from across the room. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she slammed the phone against the receiver violently. "He's not picking up the phone!"

"Chill out, Haruhi-chan. Get anymore violent, I'm not so sure if the phone can withstand your strength," I said humorously to placate her.

She frowned and muttered something under her breath. Then, she lifted off the phone again and redialed Tamaki-san's number.

"Finally! I've been trying to call yo-" she started, but immediately intervened by a loud voice from the end of the line.

I laughed inwardly as I saw Haruhi holding the phone as far as possible from her ears as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Listen, Tamaki-senpai. Do you know where Kyouya-senpai is? The thing is, Yukiya is he-"

She stopped halfway as she listened intently to the phone. Only the occasional 'oh', 'ah', and 'uh' could be heard.

"I guess it's alright then," she said, finally ending the conversation with a smile on her face.

"So, where is Kyouya-san? Did something good happen?" I asked curiously.

She smiled. "I don't think we have to worry about her anymore."

I raised my eyebrows. "Heh?"

: o : o : o : o : o :

_The next morning.._

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

I woke up groggily to the shrill sound of the alarm clock. Squinting my eyes a little to block the sunlight, I stretched before rising on my feet.

"Eh, where am I?" I asked myself as soon as I realized that I was not in my room.

I was about to go into my panic mode, but calm myself almost immediately as soon as I saw Haruhi. "Finally, you're awake!"

"What am I doing here?"

She raised here eyebrows at my question. "You don't remember?"

The memory of what had happen last night came flooding back. I bit my lips in order to refrain myself from crying. "Oh, sorry if I bother you."

"If you knew that, you should get out of here, FAST!" she shouted, throwing a towel at my face.

"Sheesh, Haruhi. Is that your _special _treatment for someone who is brokenhearted?" I replied, giving her a dirty look.

"Even if you have problems, you shouldn't make people around you worry. Anyway, Hikaru called your grandmother last night to tell her that you're okay. Now, take a bath and go home! I'll fix some breakfast."

I frowned as I made my way to the bathroom. "Some friend you are."

"Yukiya-chan, did you say something?" Haruhi said, her words were dripping with pure evilness.

I winced at her tone. "No.. no.. I'm just about to take my bath."

"You know, Yukiya. I think everything will be fine for you."

I smiled ruefully. "I wish, Haruhi-chan."

: o : o : o : o : o :

_Half an hour later.._

"Wah, smell nice. What're you cooking, Haruhi-chan?" I exclaimed, practically jumping in glee as I watched her cooking.

"Pancakes, duh!"

"Ara, Yukiya-san. You woke up," Kasumi-san greeted me as soon as she made it through the front door, carrying a basket of groceries in her hands. "Oh, Haruhi. Here is the stuff you wanted."

"Hey there, Kasumi-san.."

"Yo, Yukiya!" came another figure from behind Kasumi.

I rubbed my temple. "I should've known that you would be here.. Kaoru."

"What kind of greeting is that? I came specially for you," the orange-haired guy frowned.

Haruhi snorted. "Yeah, as if! Be careful, Kasumi. He's a serious player."

"Oh, come one, Haruhi. Give me a credit here!" Kaoru pleaded.

I laughed. "Whatever, guys. Haruhi, I'm hungry!"

We ate together in the living room. I was about to indulge in my second serving of pancakes before I felt my phone vibrated.

"Hello, Mikihara Yukiya speaking.." I answered.

"_Mikihara-sama!"_ came Uncle Hiramu's voice from the other end of the line.

"Ah, Uncle Hiramu. Sorry that I stormed off like that last night, but I'm ok-"

"_That's not it! We're in deep trouble. I already fetched a limousine to your friend's house,"_ he interrupted, sounded pretty much alarmed.

"What is this about?"

"_I'll tell you on the way to the company.."_

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Hikaru POV)**_

"Come on, Riku. You're going back to America already?" I asked, trailing the said girl from behind as she loaded her stuff into the cab.

She sighed. "I told you, I have to get back into the recording studio. Don't make me repeat it again!"

"Yeah, you just told me this morning! So much for early warning.."

"Shouldn't you be worrying about your friend? She's practically in trouble, isn't she?" Riku inquired, her back was facing me.

"Kaoru went there already and said that she's okay. Now, stop avoiding the subject!" I blabbered.

She turned around, staring at me oddly. "Why are you so worried about me?"

I was taken aback by her question, but recovered just as quickly. "We're friends, right? It's natural."

I swore that I saw a hint of disappointment on her face, but she managed to hide it swiftly. "Yeah, sure," she replied half-heartedly as she stepped into the cab.

"Wait, Riku," I called after as I leaned in and gave a quick peck onto her cheek.

Immediately, she turned beet red at the sudden interaction. "So, hope to see you later," I said with a grin.

"Yea- Er.. I.. I mean sure," she stuttered as she got into the cab, trying to avoid my gaze.

I watched as the cab took off from Hitachiin's Mansion. I went into the mansion and settled onto the sofa in the living room. The words I said earlier replayed on my mind.

"_We're friends, right? It's natural."_

If we're friend, why does my heart suddenly beat faster when I said that very line?

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

"Speak, Uncle Hiramu," I ordered as soon as I stepped into the limousine.

Uncle Hiramu handed me a stack of paper into my hands. "Here, take a look at this."

I took a brief glance at the figures on the paper. "Oh my God, what.. I mean, how did this happen? This.. This just isn't possible."

Uncle Hiramu shook his head regretfully. "That's what I thought too at first. But I have double checked everything."

"But.. But.."

"Mikihara-sama, we have to think of something before Suou Empire buy off the remaining shares from the other shareholders."

Suou Empire.. My company.. Tamaki-senpai..

But why?

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**Author's note :**_ _Woittt.. Yay! I finished this chapter finally! Wah, this is one hard chapter to write, seriously. Anyway, thanks a lot for everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It provided encouragement for me to write this chapter._

_Anyway, for the __**HikaruxRiku**__ fic – I haven't come up with a synopsis for it but the story basically took place 5 years after this story finished. Riku is still in her band, while Hikaru is an university student, majoring in fashion – following his mother's footsteps. I have come up with the rough plot for the fic, but not clear enough to write the synopsis. Other characters from this fic will played major roles in the fic._

_So, I guess that's it for now.. Please __**READ AND REVIEW!**_

_I'm signing off.. Peace to the world!_


	23. Calm Before the Storm

For Your Eyes Only

by sanzo-reload

**Disclaimer** : Ouran High School Host Club is not mine and will never be mine! I'm doing this for my own amusement, not for money! Don't sue me.. I'm moneyless..

(**chapter22**) Calm Before the Storm

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

"I don't get this!" I muttered out in frustration, crumpling the paper in my hands in frustration. "How could this happen?!"

"I don't think we have the time to think about that. Our top priority right now should be.."

".. securing the rest of the shares before Suou Empire does," I finished for Uncle Hiramu. "I knew that much at the very least."

"For the time being, the board of directors is waiting for your explanation at the meeting room."

I sighed. "In other word, they just can't wait to put all the blame on me, right?"

Uncle Hiramu smiled bitterly at me and squeezed my shoulder gently. "Everything will be fine, Mikihara-sama. Don't you worry."

I returned his smile, and then averted my gaze to the scenery outside the window. "I hope so."

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Kasumi POV)**_

"Is she okay?" I asked Kaoru as soon as Yukiya left the house hastily.

Kaoru shrugged, looking slightly puzzled as well. "I don't know. Maybe it's just some family emergency. What do you think, Haruhi?" he directed the question at Haruhi, who was busying herself with cleaning up the dishes.

"Don't worry too much. She knows what she is doing," she replied half-heartedly as she continued with her chores.

I snuck a bite of sandwich into my mouth. "Must be really hard being an heiress of a company. Just last night she was crying and today, she has to work again?"

Just when I was about to turn on my _emo_ mode, Haruhi knocked my head with a spoon. "What the hell is that for, Haruhi-chan?" I raised my voice, my hand rubbing my head.

"If you have the time to be worried about others, you should at least help me with the dishes here!" she answered furiously. "Or else, go HOME rather than 'helping' me to finish up my bread!"

I pouted. "You're such a cheapskate, Haruhi-chan! Do your bread matter more than me, your best friend?"

"As of this moment, yes, my bread does matter more than you! Kaoru, please, please, send her and yourself home," Haruhi retorted, at the same time, shoving Kaoru and I out of her apartment.

"But.. But.." I tried to stall her, but failed miserably when she slammed the door right in front our face. "GO HOME!" I heard she said behind the door.

"FINE, CHEAPSKATE-CHAN!" I yelled back in frustration. "To think that I took a leave from work today to spend some time with my supposedly best friend," I mumbled to myself.

"You're not working today?" Kaoru asked.

I nodded. "Not like it matter since cheapskate-chan decided to abandon me."

"Um.. if you don't have anything plan for today, do you want to hang out together at my house? I mean, we can watch movie.. or something."

"Wouldn't your family mind? Your twin, your mom?"

He grinned at my question. "It's quite rare to find my mom at home. And don't worry about Hikaru, he may look like that but he is actually a nice person."

I chuckled at his response. "Did you realize that you just insult yourself?"

He flashed me one of his charming smile that immediately made me weak in the knees. "So, is that a yes?"

"Definitely."

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

As soon as I entered the dreaded meeting room, I was literally bombarded with rain of questions. Trying hard to ignore them, I settled into my seat.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. Wide-eyed, the board of directors were reluctant but went silent at my yelling nevertheless.

"I know that this may look a little unpromising, but I w-"

"A little?" one of the directors snorted, before he continued, "This basically marks the end of Mikihara Construction Corp."

"Putting you in charge of this company proved to be a wrong decision indeed," another one added, while I stayed silent in my seat.

My frown immediately deepened at that, but I shook my head slightly to get the thought out of my head. "Look, w-"

"As soon as the Suou called for my share, I will definitely cooperate with them rather than staying under you!" yet another director intervened.

"Will all of you just quit being selfish and shut up?"

I turned to look the owner of the voice, who was seated right at the end of the table. "Hideki.."

"Did you lose confidence in Mikihara Family leadership?" Hideki paused, gauging the reaction of the board of directors.

"But Hideki-sama.."

"Besides, I doubt my grandmother will be happy to hear that the close acquaintances of Mikihara Family decided to betray her."

With that, the rest of the directors went quiet. Letting out a sigh of relief, I nodded briefly at Hideki as a sign of gratitude.

"Okay, now that you're all ready. Let's discuss the strategy to put a halt to all of this. Mr. Ishikawa, I heard you have.."

And the rest of the meeting went on smoothly, much to my surprise.

---

I let out a loud groan as soon as I called the meeting adjourned. The directors began to leave the room, leaving Uncle Hiramu, Hideki and I.

"For the first time, I think you actually did the right thing, Yukiya," Hideki spoke up. "Asking for the directors' support, I mean. After all, they hold some of the biggest shares in Mikihara Construction Corp."

A small smile played on my lips. "Compared to what you did, what I did is basically nothing."

"Very true indeed," he replied smugly.

I huffed at his response. "Why do you help me just now? That's so unlike you no matter how much I think about it."

Hideki smirked. "Do you think grandmother will ever let me go if she were to know I am not lending a helping hand toward her favorite granddaughter? I doubt it, Yukiya."

"She already knew about this?"

"She is one of the leading figures in the business world, why don't you think she knew?"

I sighed. "To tell the truth, I've been hoping that I can settle this without her knowing."

"Yukiya.." Hideki words trailed off.

I looked up at him expectantly. "What is it?"

"I thought you were friend with Suou's son, Tamaki. How come he just let his family company to go after your company?"

I bit my lips. "I haven't really thought about it."

"Usually Suou Empire won't meddle in the businesses of the Ouran's students. Did you do something to anger the Suou?"

I shook my head definitely. "None that I can recall. But maybe I should talk to Tamaki-senpai."

"No, you shouldn't," Uncle Hiramu interrupted.

"Why not?"

Hideki smacked my head violently. "Pft.. Are you kidding me? What do you want to talk to him about? Begging for sympathy? You should at least retain the dignity as the President of Mikihara Construction Corp."

"He's right, Mikihara-sama."

I paused for a moment, thinking briefly about the situation. "Securing the shares, this should be your forte, right, Hideki? You have the most extensive connection in the Mikihara Family. Surely finding the rest of the shareholders won't be much of a problem to you."

"If you wanted my help, you should just say so. No need to beat around the bush."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "So, you'll seriously help me?"

"Just to get myself out of grandmother's wrath."

I smiled. "Thanks, just for the sake of it."

He huffed. "Just so you know, I'll be fighting for the company again once this matter is over." With that, he left the room.

I stared at the paper in my hands. "Suou Empire, I wonder what is it that they're after."

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Kaoru POV)**_

"Uwah! You live here?" the girl beside me asked as she stepped out of the limousine.

"Yeah."

"Welcome home, Hitachiin-sama," two maids greeted us by the entrance.

I nodded briefly at them. "Is Hikaru home?"

"Yes, Hitachiin-sama. He is in the studio, talking to your mom."

My eyes bulged in shock. "My.. My mom is here?" I stuttered. When the maids nodded their head, I turned to Kasumi. "Er.. remember when I said that it's quite rare to find my mom at home? Well, thisis apparently _not _one of those times."

Kasumi went ghostly white. "What? Th.. Then, I have to see your mom?"

"Kind of."

Kasumi breathed in and out heavily. "But.. But.. What if your mom hates me? Oh my God, even worst, what if your dog hates me?!"

"Just for record, we don't own a dog," I intervened, stifling a laughter.

"You're missing the point!" she freaked out.

"No, it's ok-"

"Kaoru!"

"Ah, Hikaru.. Mom's home from Milan?"

I gave a weird stare at Hikaru as he ignored my question. "You said Yukiya is fine."

"She is fine when she left Haruhi's apartment," I paused and gauged his reaction. When I saw his face was filled with anxiety, I continued. "What is it, Hikaru?"

"Suou Empire is trying to buy off her company."

"What?! That's not possible. Where did you hear this?"

"I heard people talking," came a female voice, which I immediately recognized as my mother's.

"Maybe it's just a rumor," I suggested.

My mom shook her head definitely. "I received a call from Suou Empire myself this morning. Looks like this is the real thing."

"Asking for your shares in Mikihara Construction Corp.?" Hikaru questioned. "What the hell is Tamaki-senpai thinking?"

"But you said no, right?" I asked for confirmation.

"Yea.."

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Maybe we should go to see Yukiya. I wonder if Kyouya-senpai, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai already knew about this."

"Yeah, you're right," Hikaru agreed almost immediately.

"Ara.. Ara.. Who do we have here?" my mom suddenly spoke up.

My jaw almost dropped to the ground as I suddenly remembered the petite girl standing right beside me. "Mom, sh-"

"Ah, you must be my son's girlfriend!" she squealed, making Kasumi's face even paler than before.

"Ah.. Er.. I'm Suzumura Kasumi.." she introduced herself awkwardly, reaching out her hand for a shake. Her eyes widened in fear when my mom ignored those pretty hands, but instead pulled her into a tight hug.

"Wow, so this is the girl who stole Hitachiin Kaoru's heart, huh? I tell you, Kaoru. You're lucky. She's so pretty."

I glared at Hikaru who was suppressing a laugh behind me. "Mom, you sh-"

"What are you still doing here? You should go to your friend so that I can spend more time with my future daughter-in-law!" my mom ordered. Kasumi, on the other hand, blushed even more furiously being referred to as daughter-in-law by my mom.

I cowered in fear as I saw my mom pulled Kasumi toward her studio. Hikaru was still laughing beside me. "Hahaha.. Don't worry, Kaoru. We all know our mom is not capable of killing someone."

I sighed heavily, forcing myself to turn away from Kasumi silent cry. "Now, onto a much pressing matter."

"Not to worry about it. I'm contacting the rest," Hikaru replied, flipping his cellphone open.

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Hikaru POV)**_

"Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai already knew about this. I can't get through Tamaki-senpai and Kyouya-senpai though," I informed Kaoru as we stepped into the limo. "I wonder what's going on.."

"To Mikihara Construction Corp." Kaoru ordered the driver. "We're all meeting them there, right?"

I nodded briefly. "How do you think Yukiya is doing right now?"

Kaoru thought for a while before answering. "I think we can rule _great_ out of the list."

"I wonder, what exactly is the Suou Empire after? We all know that they don't need Mikihara Construction Corp. to further expand their business."

"And Tamaki-senpai not doing anything about this?" Kaoru added, his eyes filled with curiosity. "It's ridiculous no matter how much you think about it."

"We're here," the driver informed. Almost immediately, we stepped out of the limo and found ourselves in front of the Mikihara Construction Corp. Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai were already there.

Honey-senpai, upon seeing the arrival of us, immediately ran toward us and climbed onto my back. At the moment, all I was thinking was_ "Why me, but not Kaoru?"_ as Honey-senpai cutely blocking off my only source of oxygen by wrapping his arms tightly around my neck.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan! Is Miki-chan okay?" Honey-senpai inquired with his usual innocent puppy-dog watery blue eyes, totally ignoring the fact that he was now choking me to death.

"We just got here, Honey-senpai," Kaoru replied with a slight annoyance.

I was about to give up on my life when a sudden rush of oxygen filled my deprived lungs. Much to my happiness, Mori-senpai played the role of the knight in shining armor as he lifted Honey-senpai off my shoulder. "We should go in now," Mori-senpai said curtly.

Taking a deep breath, I quickly agreed to his suggestion. "Yeah, let's go."

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

"Do you have any idea who has inherited the shares?" I asked, gripping the phone in my hands tightly in anxiety.

"_I'm sorry, I also don't know anything regarding that matter," _the man at the end of the line answered.

I rubbed my temple in distress. "Thank you for your time. I greatly appreciate if you can inform me as soon as you have any news about this."

"_Sure, no problem."_

I hang up the phone and crossed another name from the list. "This is a waste of time! The shareholders stated in this file are either dead or sold their available shares to Suou."

My secretary blinked nervously in front of me, not knowing what to say.

I sighed in frustration. "Where's Uncle Hiramu? You're not exactly helping by sitting there looking pretty."

"Oh.. He's picking up a guest for your grandmother," she replied.

"At a time like this? Is that even in his job description?"

Once again, she stayed mute in front of me.

"Okay, that's it. You can go back to your desk and do your _real_ job."

Almost immediately, she rose from her seat and ran toward the door, but fell flat on her butt as soon as she opened the door. I looked at her strangely and knitted my brows together. "You even tripped on your foot? Are you sure you're not a retard?"

"Hiyo, Yukiya! Oh, I mean, Mikihara-sama," came a strangely familiar cheerful voice.

I diverted my gaze from the girl on the floor to the oh-so-mysterious owner of the voice and found myself looking into the eyes of none other than the Hitachiin brothers. As if their presence weren't enough, another two figures emerged, namely Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai. Almost automatically, my head felt light and dizzy. Ah, I wonder why.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Hikaru grinned. "Just thought you needed our help."

Honey-senpai ran toward me and hugged me tightly. "Miki-chan, daijoubu?"

I gave them a weird stare. "Wait, you guys knew about what's happening to my company?"

All of them nodded.

"What I don't understand is why you didn't even tell us about this, knowing that our families held some of the shares," Kaoru replied, looking at me expectantly as he settled himself onto the seat.

"I don't think it's fair for me to decide which side for you to choose," I answered without a second thought. "After all, I know that you guys respect Tamaki-senpai more than anyone else in the world."

Honey-senpai sobbed. "If it's for Miki-chan, then it's okay."

"Just for your note, we're not going to side with him. He proved himself as an idiot for doing this," Hikaru retorted.

"So, you're saying?"

"We're not going to give our shares to Suou Empire.." Mori-senpai responded tersely.

Kaoru nodded in agreement. "And you have our words for that."

I smiled to myself. "Sometimes I feel that you guys are too nice."

Hikaru snorted. "Me? Nice? You're losing your touch, Yukiya."

I laughed. "Yeah, maybe I am. But really, thanks."

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Kasumi POV)**_

"Look.. this is my new design. I think this will look good on you. Don't you think so?" Kaoru's mother chattered excitedly, brandishing a pale beige summer dress around.

I forced a smile on my face. "Er.. Yeah, sure. It's cute."

"Ah, I have a great idea! You can be a model for my next fashion show. How about it, Kasumi-chan?" she gushed.

Upon hearing that, I automatically hyperventilate as I cowered in fear. "Me? Ah.."

"Don't worry, you will do great! I'll call my assistant right away so she can prepare your flight to Milan!"

I shook my head in panic. "No.. I mean, er.. Milan?"

She paused a bit and gave me a strange look. "Why? Ah, don't worry. I'll call your parents personally and tell them tha-"

"No, it's not that. My parents were gone since I was small, so no need to worry about that."

Her smile faltered, and immediately replaced by a look of sympathy.

"No need to feel sorry for me. I have a brother so.."

"Want to tell me how you met Kaoru?" she interrupted me, giving me a warm smile.

The wave of sadness left me as the feeling of embarrassment took over. I felt my cheeks turned pink. "Ah, well. Haruhi-chan introduced us to each other."

"Oh, Fujioka Haruhi. I presume that she's your friend before she entered Ouran."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"You also know Mikihara Yukiya?"

Once again, I nodded my head. "It's a pity about what is happening to her."

The woman in front of me smiled. "No, I have to disagree with you on that. She might be the luckiest person on earth."

I gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, we'll just have to stick till the end to know what's going to happen, right?"

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Normal POV)**_

"You made a call to Hitachiin Household this morning?" the bespectacled Shadow King inquired the blond-haired boy, seated right across of him.

Tamaki flashed his boyish smile. "Yeah."

"Then?"

"Auntie said that she has no problem in helping us with our plan," he replied. "Don't worry, Kyouya. I will try to help you anyway I can."

The Shadow King smirked. "You better do, Tamaki."

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**Authoress note : **__So sorry for such a late update! Thanks again to __**Sakimi1014 **__for taking her time to PMed me and reminded me to update! I owed you! Anyway, my excuse this time is that I am admitted to University of Michigan for Winter 2008 and since it was such a last minute decision, I have a lot of things to do, like Visa, packing stuff, shopping, etc. So, story cut short, my life is a mess rite now.._

_Anyhow, as crappy as this chapter may be.. I do hope that you guys can enjoy it. Just for note, this is the second last chapter and the next chappie will be the last chapter of this story followed by an epilogue (if only you guys want to read it)._

_Also, check my profile cos the characters pictures are now upped! Tell me what you think of the characters, ne_

_Anyway, gotta go now.. Bye bye.. and REVIEW!!_


	24. His Shadow Queen

For Your Eyes Only

by sanzo-reload

**Disclaimer** : Ouran High School Host Club is not mine and will never be mine! I'm doing this for my own amusement, not for money! Don't sue me.. I'm moneyless..

**Sorry for such late update.. Yes, I know that I suck as an author but nevertheless, here goes the last chapter of this series. I'll reply to your reviews as soon as I got the time. (thx to everyone who are kind enough to leave me reviews). Okay, without wasting anymore time, here goes**

(Warning : This chapter is practically full of grammar error – I just don't have the time to check. Read at your own risk)

(**FINALE**) His Shadow Queen..

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

"So, what's the condition of the company?" the elder woman in front of me questioned as she took a bite of her food gracefully.

"I'm doing my best, grandmother," I answered, somehow losing my appetite for breakfast along the way. "I managed to convince Hitachiin, Morinozuka as well as Haninozuka Family to cooperate with Mikihara on this one."

"Are you sure?" she asked as she brought the glass to her lips, her eyes gauging my reaction.

I eyed her warily. "What'd mean?"

"You should be more serious about the company."

"Then what do you think I'm doing now?" I said a little bit too harshly. She wasn't exactly screaming when she said that very sentence but somehow, I felt offended by it.

"I would love to hear you to answer that," she added, handing me a folder. Cautiously, I reached for the folder and took a peek inside. "I assume that you haven't seen the current shares status of our company."

My eyes widened almost automatically as I read the content of the folder.

"So tell me, why aren't you aware of the fact that Suou Empire has managed to get their hands on Hitachiin's shares of the company? How do you expect me to trust your words now, Yukiya?"

"But.. But.. I just talked to them yesterday. It's just.. not possible," I replied, my voice trembling with incredulity.

"Suit yourself, Yukiya. The later you take action, the worse things will become," she said, getting up from her seat. "Well then, I excused myself for today."

I was left speechless at the table with my eyes glued to the data in the folder. A minute after that, I felt my cellphone vibrated. "Hello.."

"_Yukiya, bad news!"_ came Hideki's frantic voice.

I let out a defeated sigh. "If it's about the Hitachiin Family, I was already informed of that."

"_No, I'm afraid that it's worse than that."_

"What else can be worse than that? I just proved myself as an idiot in front of grandmother. I don't think th-"

"_Wait.. You just met grandmother?"_

"Yeah. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"_She didn't tell you anything?"_

"Like.." I let my words trailed off.

"_Like she might have to sell off the company to Suou Empire. After all, nothing good will come from defying Suou Empire."_

"What?! She can't do that. Technically, the company is-"

"_.. hers. Everything under Mikihara's name is hers. And you haven't officially inherited the company from your father, Yukiya."_ he reminded me.

"You can't be serious."

"_Do you really think I have the time to be kidding around about something as serious as my own future? If she sells off the company, I will be at a lost too."_

"Then, what should we do?"

He snorted. _"If I knew what to do, I wouldn't be calling you right now. I have practically secured all the shares from my affiliates, but apparently I'm still no match against Suou Empire."_

"Neither am I. They got Hitachiin Family's shares as well."

"_You're at big disadvantage, Yukiya. If I were you, I'll use all the resources I have."_

"Meaning?"

"_Mikihara name alone is not enough to win against Suou Empire, but maybe with Ootori's support, it will be easier to gain support from other companies,"_ he paused, before continuing. _"It's up to you how you want to use this info for your benefit."_

"Make a pact with Ootori Group, that's what you're saying, huh? It's not as easy as it sounds."

"_I know for the fact that it's going to be anything but easy. But hey, you're the President – at least for the time being,"_ his voice teasing me.

Gently, I massaged my temple. "I'll try to do whatever I can." With that, I hung up the phone. Groaning loudly to myself, my mind drifted off to one particular guy..

Ootori Kyouya..

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Kaoru POV)**_

_---- (start of flashback)----_

"_Mom, what is this supposed to mean? You already gave the shares to Suou Empire?" my voice flared with anger._

"_Yes, I do. But since we're talking about things that are mine rather than yours, you don't have the right to question my judgment," my mother replied sternly. "Anyway, your Kasumi-chan is so cute! I just feel like dolling her up comple-"_

"_She is our friend, mom. Can't you take this more seriously?" Hikaru interjected._

_To my surprise, instead of feeling guilty like any other human would, my mom smiled warmly. "It's because she's your friend that I decided to do what I did."_

_---- (end of flashback)----_

"I swear that my mom is so weird," I complained to my girlfriend over the phone. "Oh, by the way, I'm sorry that my mom started blabbering about making you her model or something. She becomes a total lunatic whenever a girl is within 1 meter radius of her."

I heard her chuckle from the other side of the line. _"No, it's okay. Your mom is an awesome person, although I can't really denied her.. urm, what should I say.. passion with fashion."_

I laughed at her response as I leaned back against my bed. "So, what do you think I should do?"

"_Wait a minute. Now that I think about it, your mom did say something weird yesterday when we were talking about Yukiya-san."_

Almost immediately, I rose onto my feet. "What did she says?"

"_Something about Yukiya-san being the luckiest person and having to wait till the end to see what's going to happen. I didn't think it was important, so I didn't ask,_" she responded. _"Now that you said it, it does seem a little suspicious. It seems she knows something that we don't."_

"Knowing my mom, I say that she's definitely up to something," I started to speculate.

The girl in the phone giggled again._ "Has the moon been affecting you? You're actually thinking!"_

I let out a fake gasp. "Where did you learn to say vulgar stuff like that?!"

"_I'm just joking.. Oh, I have to go now. I'll be dead if the manager found out I'm talking on the phone during my work hour."_

"Oh, okay then," I replied, trying not to sound too disappointed. "I call you later?"

"_Yeah, that'd be nice. Anyway, although I don't really understand about this rich people stuff, I really think you should talk to Yukiya-san about your situation. So, see you later. Love you!"_

I smiled to myself. "Okay, bye."

"Kaoru, I just gave Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai a call," Hikaru said, suddenly barging into my room.

"What did they say?" I asked eagerly.

"They can't be sure if Mikihara's shares with them will be safe either. It's hard to go against a company as influential as Suou Empire," he informed, sitting himself beside me.

I raked my fingers through my hair in frustration. "I really don't know what to do now."

"You know, I'm seriously going to beat Tamaki-senpai to pulp once I see him!" Hikaru announced, clutching his fist in anger.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

_.. because until now, I truly believed that he was the one who supposed to protect all of us._

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

"I want to see Ootori Akito."

"He's not here.." the man in front of me answered, a smirk intact on his face.

I clenched my fist in anger. "Then why am I even here? Do you think this is amusing?"

My comment failed to wipe that annoying smirk off his face. "You're searching for my brother who is not here. Naturally, the secretary will direct you the next closest person to him, which happen to be me."

I sighed. To think that I have been praying in car that I wouldn't bump into this particular Shadow King, this happened. Talk about injustice. "Alright, then. I'm leaving. Tell your brother to give me a call as soon as I can."

I was about to leave when I realized I was pulled backward into an embrace. I froze as I felt he tightened his embrace around me. "Should I make this anymore obvious?"

Instinctively, I pushed him away from him. "Wh.. What the hell do you think you're doing? I'm in enough trouble as it is. If I were seen with you again, Ootori might cancel the engagement for sure," I tried to reason, avoiding his burning gaze by directing my gaze to the ever-so interesting carpet.

"If I say that I can help you, what does all that matter? You don't need my brother as much as you think you do," he replied, trying to close the distance between us as I flinched backward.

"Then, can you tell me why the hell does Suou Empire is after my company?" I questioned, summoning enough courage to actually look into his eyes.

Naturally I would expect him to say no, but what he said next totally took me by surprise.

"Yes.."

"What do you mean by 'yes'?" I asked, almost bewildered by his short answer. I advanced toward him, pulling him by the shirts, demanding so desperately for answers. When I think about this again, I realized that the only person who would know about the underlying motives of Suou Empire would be Kyouya-senpai. He was, after all, the closest person to Tamaki-senpai albeit he didn't quite admit it yet.

He grabbed my hands and pulled me closer to him. The inches between us began to decrease as he brought his face closer and closer to me. Despite being force against my will, I felt the building desire to kiss him. His lips grazed my neck gently as he whispered, "How far would you go to get the answer?"

I stared at him in disbelief. Without warning, I slapped him across his face. "Don't underestimate me. I might be desperate, but I'm not a whore."

With that, I stomped my way out of the office, scaring his secretary along the way. How dare he say that to me? I suddenly felt sick in the pit of stomach for actually wanting him to kiss me.

Before I stepped into my limo, I convinced myself that Ootori Kyouya was nothing more than just a heartless jerk.

But why does this pained my heart so much?

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Kyouya POV)**_

_Idiot._

That was the first thing that ran through my mind as I saw she left the office.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance as the stinging pain on my cheek refused to go away. Opening the first drawer of my desk, I pulled out a folder.

_Mikihara Construction Corporation._

"Yo, Kyouya!"

I looked up from the folder to the blonde boy standing against the doorframe, a boyish grin never failed to vanish from his face. "Are you busy?"

Without waiting to be invited, he ensconced himself into the vacant seat in front of me. "Why are your cheeks so red?" he asked out of curiosity.

I sneered. "Yukiya was here a moment ago."

"You're blushing? I didn't know you had it in you, Kyouya," he laughed at his own joke.

"I'm amazed by your stupidity sometimes, Tamaki," I retorted. "She actually slapped me."

His eyes widened at my answer. "What? Why?"

"You don't need to know that. By the way, I was thinking that it is time for us to put the final blow and finish this off."

"Are you serious?"

"When have I ever _not_ be serious, Tamaki? Please refrain yourself from asking idiotic questions."

"So, what's next?"

"You've talked to the other two?"

Tamaki flashed me his excited smile. "Yeah, it's kinda hard to convince them but I say that Haruhi did a very good job pulling them to your side. You have nothing to worry about except maybe about Hikaru and Kaoru."

"I'll leave them into your care," I said, before continuing, ".. because I'm going to put everything on this one last move."

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

I woke up to the bright light coming from the window. Opening my eyes rather slowly, I realized that I wasn't in my bedroom. The thoughts of last night lingered in my head. I must've fell asleep in the study room while reading the company financial record for the past ten years. The fact that I still have half a shelf of folders to go didn't really help to ease my suffering.

Now, my head really hurt that I thought it was going to crack.

Mumbling incoherently to myself, I tried to get up from the chair when my cellphone vibrated. I picked it up as soon as I saw Hideki's number was flashing on the screen. "Hello, what is it? It's barely 8 am an-"

"It's over.."

Although I can fairly guess what he meant by that very word, I gathered enough courage inside me to ask, "What'd you mean by that?"

"It's over, Yukiya. The company is.."

The words after that were lost beneath my own cries as I fell helplessly onto the floor, weeping my heart out.

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Hikaru POV)**_

"Are you sure you're okay, Yukiya?" I asked the girl for at least the 50th times of the day and her annoyed expression was a proof for that.

I raised my hands signifying that I was surrendering. "Okay, I get it. You're fine. Sheesh.. I was just trying to be a good friend."

She shot me a small smile. "I know, Hikaru. I'm just going inside to pack up my stuff, probably wait for the Tamaki-senpai for a bit and go. It's not that big of a deal."

"If you need any help, just let us know. Or else, we'll just wait out here for you," Kaoru offered. "And again, we're sorry that we couldn't help you with any of this," he continued, giving Yukiya a gentle squeeze on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault. The fault lies within me for being so incapable of handling the company. I'm such an idiot."

"We know," Kaoru and I said in unison.

She gave us a disbelief gasp, but second after that we all laughed. "I'm going to miss this company."

"You go ahead and pack up your stuff, and then we'll get our lunch right after that, okay?" I suggested, shoving her into the dreaded building. She nodded, and turned into the building.

"She's never going to get over this right?" I said to Kaoru.

His smile faltered. "Looks at how red her eyes are. I feel bad for doing nothing to prevent this. We're supposed to take care of each other."

"Yeah, how stupid we are."

"Hikaru, here comes the Suou," Kaoru said, pointing to a black limousine, with Suou Family crest on it, stopped right in front of us.

The door opened, Tamaki-senpai stepped out of the limo. Without warning, I lunged toward him and grabbed him by the shirt. "How dare you do this? And you call yourself the King? You're nothing but a piece of tra-"

"Hikaru, I would really appreciate it if you let go of him now," came a strangely familiar voice from inside the limo. Reluctantly, I let go as Tamaki-senpai stepped aside to reveal Kyouya-senpai, fully clad in black suit.

"What are you doing here, Kyouya-senpai? What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

As if to respond to my question, another two limousines parked right behind our limousines, which I immediately recognized as Haninozuka and Morinozuka Families. Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai as well as Haruhi (shockingly) stepped out of the limo.

"Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai and Haruhi?" Kaoru called out. "Am I missing something here?"

"Tama-chan, Kyou-chan, you guys can go first. Takashi, Usa-chan and I will explain everything to them," Honey-senpai suggested, hugging his Usa-chan very tightly.

Kaoru and I stood there completely oblivious to whatever that was happening in front of us. Kyouya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai nodded knowingly to the three of them and walked pass by us into the building.

"I really appreciate it if you guys can explain any of this under 100 words or less," I said, almost menacingly.

Haruhi gave the two senpai(s) a look, as if looking for permission. When Mori-senpai nodded, she started. "Well, the thing is.."

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

"You really have a lot of stuff here, don't you?" Hideki asked as he helped me packing my stuff into the box. Well, at least that was what he said he was doing. But, from what I saw, the only thing that he successfully did was pestering me.

"Can you just shut up and pack?" I yelled, my mood getting worse every second. "Stupid cousin."

"Ha.. Like I care. You're not the boss of me!" he riposted, throwing a cushion at my head.

"Damn it! Hideki, can you take this more seriously?" I said, my patience wearing thin. While I said that, I also managed to chuck a pillow at his head. "Ha! Take that!"

"Mikihara-sama, the new President is here.." my secretary (or ex- to be more accurate) announced.

I nodded knowingly. "Thanks. I'm going to go greet him, but you just stay here and clean up, okay?" I directed to the poor cousin of mine as I walked toward the door.

"Yeah, yeah. You better treat me to a very expensive lunch after this."

I laughed but as soon as I directed my gaze to the front, I felt myself bumped into someone. "Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to.." my words were caught in my throat as I found myself staring not at Tamaki-senpai, but a rather attractive bespectacled, black-haired Shadow King.

Before I even knew it, I found myself babbling. "Kyouya-senpai? Wh.. What are you doing here? I thought Tamaki-senpai is responsible for taking over this company. And you're not from Suou Family and.. and.."

I stopped myself as I saw a smirk formed onto his handsome feature. He walked pass by me and seated himself into the President's seat.

"What the hell is going on? Aren't you Ootori Kyouya?" Hideki asked, looking pretty much infuriated as well as bewildered. "Where the hell is that Tamaki Suou guy?"

As if to answer his question, Tamaki-senpai went into the room. "Wow, this place is big. And the couch outside is so comfy! Kyouya, how do you like this place? Oh, hey Yukiya!"

Hideki shot me a questioning look, which I just shrugged off. "What is going on here? Don't make me curse," I threatened. "Aren't you supposed to be the new President, Tamaki-senpai?"

He shook his head. "Negative. The company is now under Ootori Kyouya's name."

"What?! How.. How is that even possible? I thought it was your company that was pining for mine."

"I was just using Suou Empire name. It's easier to gain shares that way," Kyouya-senpai intervened; his gaze bore into the back of my head.

"Why?" I asked, without even bothering to look at him.

"Tamaki.." Kyouya-senpai suddenly called.

I saw a knowing smile formed onto his face as he dragged Hideki out of the room, leaving only Kyouya-senpai and me. I felt myself tensed as Kyouya-senpai walked toward the door, only to lock the door shut.

"What are you doing?"

"Locking the door," he answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, I can see that. My vision has yet to fail me Mr. Genius. But why did you do that for?"

"So we can talk," he turned around, and started to advance toward me.

Instinctively, I took a couple of cautious steps backward. "We can still talk _without _locking the door, you know."

"I know that."

"Why did you do it then?"

I heard he let out a heavy sigh. "Are we going to argue about this all day, Yukiya?" he asked, locking his deep gaze with mine.

Suddenly feeling embarrassed, I let my gaze fell to the floor.

Now that I looked carefully at the carpet, I noticed that there was a coffee stain was there on the carpet. Ah, dad must have dropped the coffee before whe..

_Focus, Yukiya.. Focus.. _I berated myself.

"You can start talking now," I replied, braving myself to glance at the guy in front of me.

"Where should I start?" he said, pretending to think about it as he closing the distance between us.

I eyed him warily. "Why are you here? You should start with that."

He smirked. "Like Tamaki said just now, I'm the new President of this company."

"Why?"

"Like I said before, gaining support using Suou Empire name is easier. Plus, I can keep my identity confidential," he explained, taking yet another step toward me.

I took a step backward as well, my eyes not leaving his. "Why did you choose my company? And why you turn every single one against me? Did I bother you that much?"

"I'm not turning anyone against you. I was just merely asking for help. And for your last question.." he let his words trailed off as he closed the remaining gap between us. Using his hands, he tilted my chin upward. Almost in slow-motion, I saw him his face leaning closer into mine. Automatically, my eyes closed as I felt his lips descended onto mine.

The kiss lasted only for a second and as soon as he ended the kiss, I pushed myself away from him. "Why do you keep doing this to me? You should know better that I'm still your brother's fiancée no matter what happened to this company."

"Oh, you mean _this_?" he said as he pulled out a piece of paper from his suit. He opened the folded paper to reveal that it was my engagement contract with Ootori Akito.

I gave him a questioning look. "Where did you get that?"

He sneered, ignoring my question. Instead, he went ahead and shredded the said paper into pieces. My eyes widened at the sight before my eyes. "What are you doing?"

"You won't be needing this anymore.."

"What?"

"And with this contract, this company will be yours again," he said, pulling out yet another paper from his suit.

I gave him a blank stare, totally clueless as to what was happening. "What do you mean, Kyouya-senpai?"

Smirking, he advanced toward me. Whispering in a husky voice, he said, "Everything under one condition."

Almost breathlessly, I replied. "What is it?"

"Call me Kyouya."

: o : o : o : o : o :

_**(Haruhi POV)**_

"So, he's doing this just to get her out from the engagement from Ootori Akito?" Kaoru verified.

I nodded.

"That's stupid!" Hikaru commented.

"Well, at least he did something for the girl he likes," Kaoru retorted, giving Tamaki-senpai a rather meaningful look. "Unlike someone I knew."

Tamaki-senpai blushed for a reason that was beyond me to comprehend. He is so weird sometimes.

"Then, what's going to happen now?" Hikaru asked. "He trades his Ootori Group shares for the engagement contract with Akito. Now, he won't be considered as part of Ootori Group anymore, right?"

"I wonder if Kyou-chan is going to be alright.." Honey-senpai said, a look of sadness washed over his face.

"Well, for some reason, I think he's going to be just fine," I reasoned. "After all, he is not called Shadow King for nothing, right?"

: o : o : **END** : o : o :

**(PLEASE READ… I BEG OF YOU!!!)**

_**Authoress note :**__ This marked the end of __**For Your Eyes Only**__! Yaay for me!! So sorry that it took me almost 2 months to upload this chapter. I was super busy, trying so hard to adjust myself, here in Ann Arbor, Michigan. Things have been super crazy. From the unpredictable weather to the school workload, it's kinda hard to make me go into my writing my mode certain amount of procrastination, there you go – late update of the fic._

_Nevertheless, I do hope that you guys enjoy this fic as much as I have fun writing it. __**Anyone who think that they want me to write an epilogue to this one, please indicate so in the review, PM or whatever. If the response is good, then I might write the epilogue before going into the sequel.**_

**And the most important thing of all – GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE, and VOTE for the SEQUEL. PM me whatever you want to see in the next sequel.**

So, until then.. See ya!!


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue

For Your Eyes Only

by sanzo-reload

**Disclaimer** : Ouran High School Host Club is not mine and will never be mine! I'm doing this for my own amusement, not for money! Don't sue me.. I'm moneyless..

**Thanks to the reviewer of the previous chapter : **

**SmartOotori, Adria Li, nekosaru, autumn girl, Monaka Uta, maya, reiraa, Yoru Inu, Wicked Shadow16, Sakimi1016, ryderion, Kita Kudai, Kookie-chan, bringme2life, Avelo, UchihaKinakae, Element Girls, Black-Mage602, Gothic-Cherry-Blossom, crazybeautiful07, fightingphoenix36, red-jello04, cakeitaberu, contour and Kiya-chan.**

**Also thanks to the people who participated in the poll. The poll is still open until the summary for the sequel is out. Thanks!**

**Warning : Please ignore the grammar mistakes.**

(**EPILOGUE**)

: o : o : o : o : o :

_6 months later.._

_**(Yukiya POV)**_

"I can't believe that baboon!" I screamed as I took a seat in front of the petite girl, seated calmly in the coffee shop.

"A sorry would be nice. I've been waiting here for at least half an hour," Haruhi said, putting down her drink on the table.

I ignored her comment and continued my rant. "For heaven's sake, why did he always do the kind of thing that will make me angry?"

"Kyouya-senpai?" she guessed, and when I slowly nodded, she leaned back in her chair and asked, "What did he do this time?"

I sighed heavily. "It's Valentine's Day today."

Haruhi raised her eyebrow. "Yep, and I failed to see how that fact is making you angry."

"My grandmother wanted to have dinner with the whole family, Kyouya and I included," I answered, letting a loud groan at the same time.

"And how is that Kyouya-senpai's fault?"

"He said YES, Haruhi-chan, knowing that today is Valentine's Day! Stupid baboon!"

"Who's the baboon?" another voice interrupted. I looked up to see Kasumi staring at me with great interest. Putting her bag down, she seated herself in the vacant seat right beside Haruhi. "So, what are you guys talking about so animatedly?"

"Arghhh… This is so annoying."

Kasumi directed a confused glance toward Haruhi. "Anybody want to explain what actually happened? I'm lost." Haruhi took the initiative to explain it as tersely as she possibly could. "Valentine's Day. Need to have dinner with her grandmother. Kyouya-senpai said yes."

Kasumi laughed. "Kyouya-san did? That sounds a lot like something he would do. Then, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going, of course."

"Are you serious? Then, how about Kyouya-san?" Kasumi asked, slightly alarmed with my response.

I huffed. "If he wanted to go see my grandmother so much, then he can go by himself. He's the one who said yes, not me."

"You know, I really feel like stabbing my eyeballs with fork right now," I paused, before I cringed at the thought, "Okay, that's such a depressing thought. Can we talk about something less depressing?"

Kasumi chuckled, knowing how much this matter affect me. "Okay, okay. So, Haruhi-chan, you don't have any plan today?"

"Yeah, since you have no plan today, why don't we just spend the whole day together?" I interjected.

"Why are you asking me? I have plan after this," she responded, seeming uninterested with the entire conversation.

My jaw almost dropped onto the ground, hearing that coming from her. "What? What'd you mean you have plan?"

"Well, it's not exactly a plan. I would rather call it a bother," she said, before continuing, "Well, Tamaki-senpai's dad asked me to accompany Tamaki-senpai to see his grandmother at the Suou Main House tonight. Seeing that I'm under the family scholarship, I figure a _no_ is not exactly in the list of response."

"Oh? For the Suou Family Annual Celebration, is it?" I asked.

Haruhi nodded. "I'm surprised that none of you are going."

I huffed. "Who wanted to go to see that old woman? Honestly, she annoys me. Who give her the right to treat Tamaki-senpai the way she did at our school festival?"

"Whatever it is for, it does sound like a date to me.." Kasumi chirped in with a silly grin on her face.

Haruhi snorted. "Date? Are you kidding me? I don't think he would even consider of bringing me if his father hadn't suggested it to him. After all, he has all the beauties in our school who are more than willing to go with him."

Oh God! Can she be anymore blind? Yeah, of course he has ten girls practically begging for his attention, but what would that matter if the one he truly likes didn't even spare him a glance? I honestly felt sorry for Tamaki-senpai.

"Kasumi, you must have something good planned out with Kaoru, right?"

"Yes, she did," the much anticipated (not!) voice suddenly interrupted. Unwillingly, I turned around to see Kaoru standing right behind me. Kaoru gave me a bright smile, "And if you guys don't mind, I'm going to sweep my girlfriend off her feet.."

That comment alone was enough to make Kasumi blushed like a tomato dipped in tomato sauce. Well, I know that I am not making much of a sense, but just go along with me on this one. As if it was not enough, Kaoru shamelessly dipped his head down and kissed Kasumi on her lips.

Instinctively, I closed my eyes and made a disgusted face. "Please guys, this is a public place. No unnecessary sweeping is allowed!"

"Awww.. Don't be cranky just because you don't get to do this with your beloved Kyouya-senpai," Kaoru teased, licking his lips after the kiss. Kasumi, on the other hand, said nothing but blushed.

"By the way, where's Hikaru?" I asked, quite surprised for the unusual absence of the said man.

"He's in LA, visiting Riku-cchi."

I perked up when I heard that. "Oh, they finally get their act together and actually going out?"

Kaoru shrugged. "I wish, but he told me a while ago that he is kinda interested in one of our mom's model. He sure gave me the shock of my life."

"WHAT?! Are you serious? Since when?"

"Around one month, I guess," Haruhi suddenly answered on Kaoru's behalf. "Tamaki-senpai told me that he bumped into them once at a restaurant."

I gave both Haruhi and Kaoru a dirty look. "How come you guys never mentioned this to me before?"

"I personally don't think that there's a need for it," Haruhi replied. "You have too much problem on your own."

Kaoru laughed as I fumed. "Kasumi, we have to go now. We can't be late for the reservation I made," he said.

Haruhi and I just watched as Kasumi was dragged away by Kaoru out of the coffee shop. "Aah.. They look so happy. I'm so envious of them.." I said, before turning my attention from the couple to Haruhi again. "So, that leave the two of us, I guess."

"Make that the only one. I have to go now. As much as it troubles me, I need to go pick up a dress or something for tonight," Haruhi announced, going through her purse to pay for the drinks.

"You're leaving me alone?"

"Yup," she answered me simply, standing up from her seat.

I pouted. "I lead a very lonesome life.."

She quirked her eyebrows, looking pretty much amused with my reaction. "Here is a suggestion, Yukiya. If you want to see Kyouya-senpai so badly, why don't you just go to the dinner tonight? I'm sure it is not going to be as bad as you make it out to be."

That left me stunned at my seat, but I recovered just as fast. "You know I won't do that, right?"

She flashed me a mischievous smile. "Happy celebrating the Valentine's Day alone then," she said, leaving me to spend my pathetic day alone at the coffee shop.

**: o : o : o : o : o :**

_**Mikihara Mansion**_

_**8.30 pm**_

"So, the deal is secured?"

"_Yes, Yukiya. No matter how many times you asked me, you will still get the same answer. So, stop calling me! I'm on a date with my fiancée,"_ Hideki yelled from the other side of the line.

"Sheesh, I was just trying to make sure of all the information on the file. Don't be such a spoilsport!"

"_Seriously, Yukiya. Even if you're not happy with your own life, try not to involve other people too. I'm going now, and if you call me again for this kind of inane questions, I swear that I'm going to hurt you so bad the next time I see you!"_ Then, he rudely hung up the phone.

I stared at the phone is disbelief. "Argh.. even Hideki is on a date? This is unbelievable!" Resting my chin on the back of my palm, I stared at the paperwork in front of me. Slowly, my thought drifted to the handsome Shadow King and soon, I felt myself letting out a loud, audible sigh.

I had to admit that going out with Kyouya wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. During the six months we've been so-called _officially_ going out, we never really go out for a decent date, except for the occasionally celebrations and parties, which is mainly reserved for business purposes. That was why until now; I still have my doubt about the true nature of my relationship to Kyouya.

"Mikihara Yukiya.."

A woman voice shook me out of my thought. Almost abruptly, I stood up from my seat in the garden to come face to face with the angry woman in front of me.

"Mom?"

"Yukiya, don't you dare to _mom_ me! Why are you still in your pajama?"

"I'm not going to the dinner." I sat back down on the seat and opened one of the folders on the table, as if to prove my point.

"What'd you mean you're not going?"

"It just meant that I'm going to stay here," I clarified, without even bothering to look up.

"Yukiya, please get dressed. We're leaving in half an hour," my mom said sternly, she looked slightly annoyed with my stubbornness.

"I told you I'm not going. I have too much work to attend to," I answered.

"Yukiya.." I notice that my mother's voice has raised a couple of notch higher, indicating that she was angry with me. "Get dressed!"

**: o : o : o : o : o :**

_**Mikihara Main House**_

_**9.30 pm**_

I should've known that there is no way I can win a fight against my mother. She can be the gentlest person in the world, but when she wants to, she can be as scary as my grandmother – or even scarier.

The moment we got to the main house, we were greeted by the maids. And as soon as I stepped into the dining hall, my gaze was met with Kyouya's. Almost immediately, I averted my gaze to my grandmother. I bowed my head slightly as a sign of respect to my grandmother and other relatives present before taking my place beside my mom, directly opposite to Kyouya.

"Why don't you sit beside Kyouya?" my mother asked.

I saw Kyouya almost smirk at the question, which immediately made my blood boil. "I just feel like sitting here. Thanks for the concern, mom," I answered, gritting my teeth in annoyance.

"So, Yukiya, Kyouya.." my grandmother broke the silence, "I hope both of you are doing fine."

Focusing my gaze on the tableware in front of me, I answered silently, "Yes, grandma."

"Thank you for the concern, Mrs. Mikihara," I heard the source of my anger answered.

"Our ties with Ootori Family has been somewhat severed.."

I was taken aback that my grandmother suddenly brought up the subject. After the dramatic event that occurred six months ago – the annulment of my engagement with Akito – I knew that this crisis was pretty much inevitable. It just surprised me that my grandmother decided to bring up the subject tonight.

My grandmother directed her glance to Kyouya. "I believe you also know about this, seeing that you're partially responsible for this to happen."

"Grandma!" I stood up from my seat, as a sign of protest. My mom, on the other hand, just placed her hands around my wrist to pull me down. "But mom.." She shook her head, as if silently asked me to sit back down onto my seat.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"It's not his fault, grandma. Stop blaming other people," I added.

"Silent, Yukiya!" my grandmother answered. "I wish to settle this with Kyouya!"

I felt the anger brewed in my system, but I knew better than to defy my grandmother. Therefore, I just stayed silent in my seat as the _interrogation_ went on.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Kyouya, but you've gotten into a fight with your father."

He had gotten a fight with his father? Why didn't I know that?

Kyouya nodded. "Yes, I believe I did, but I don't see t-"

"And you have been staying with Suou since then, right?" my grandmother intervened, her sharp gaze drifted to Kyouya.

I gasped. "What? I never heard of this!"

I braved a glance at the black-haired man. He seemed calm despite knowing the nature of the question. Chuckling quietly, he answered, "News sure travel fast."

My grandmother snorted at his calm attitude. "Then, you're expecting me to just give my granddaughter to you despite your current condition?"

I stood up abruptly from my seat. "That's enough!" I said, suddenly feeling sick from the pit of my stomach. Without further due, I left the dining hall – headed toward the balcony all by myself.

"Yukiya.." came a soft voice from behind my back – one that never ceased to make the butterflies in my stomach to double their activities.

Without bothering to turn around, I answered, "Yes?"

I bit my lips as I felt he was closing the distance between us. Trying the ignore the warm presence beside me, I focused my gaze onto the lake behind the mansion.

He laughed after five minutes being the receiving end of my silent treatment. "You're not going to make it easy for me, aren't you?"

I scowled. "What do you think?"

"I rather not make any assumption."

My frown deepened. "You're not taking me very seriously," I paused, before continuing, "Oh, wait a minute. On a second though, you _never_ take me seriously! You never trust me with anything!"

He raised his eyebrows at my sudden seriousness. All of a sudden, he pulled me toward him, bent down and brushed his lips lightly across mine. Okay it wasn't really a kiss, but oh God…it made my heart beat increase dramatically.

"Do you really think that?" he said, smirking at me.

Usually, my mind would've turned into a mush once he kissed me, but I refused to let him do that to me this time. I pushed him away and answered him sternly, "Yes, I do think that."

I was almost taken aback when he let out a sigh. _Kyouya never sigh_, I thought silently to myself.

"Yukiya, just come here…" he said, almost pleadingly.

"Why should I?"

Rubbing his temple slightly, he took a step to reach the spot where I was fixated at. He then took my hands into his, squeezing it softly. "It's a main principle of business – never let others know of your weakness."

"So, to you, I'm just the _others_ who do not deserve to know at least that much about you? For heaven's sake, you got into a fight with your father and moving into Tamaki-senpai's house! Who are you to deprive me of that information?"

"You're misinterpreting everything.." he muttered.

"Then, tell me so I won't misinterpret!"

Without warning, he pulled me into a hug. Naturally, I blushed red at the sudden interaction, at the same trying to get myself out of his embrace.

Nestling his head in the crook of my neck, he mumbled, "I don't you to get worried." I tried to extricate myself out of his embrace, and yet again failed as his arms tightened around me. "Just let me worried about my own matter."

I buried my face into his chest. "But I want to help. I want to be there for you."

He laughed again. "Then, let's just stay here like this for a while."

"It's getting cold.. and you're acting strange," I commented.

He smirked. "Only for you, Yukiya."

I punched his arms jokingly. "Oh, just shut up, romeo. You're ruining the moment."

We broke apart from one another as soon as we heard a person cleared his/her throat.

"Are you guys done with the romantic moment?" I found my mom standing at the doorway to the balcony. "Your grandmother still hasn't finished."

I sighed. This will be a long, long night.

**: o : o : o : o : o :**

_A month later.._

"Hideki, I've got go back earlier today. Can I leave the rest of the report to you?" I directed my glance to the brown-haired guy who was sitting comfortably in the seat right in front of me.

He shrugged. "Yeah, sure. You have another meeting scheduled today, is it?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I just gonna pay Tamaki-senpai a visit."

He gave me a rather suggestive glance. "Oh, in other word, you have a date with your _boyfriend_, right?"

I blushed red at his comment. "Just shut up!"

"But then again, are you sure you want to leave me here with all those important documents?" he said, pointing to the folders on my table. "I might try to steal it and take the over the company, you know."

I laughed. "Aww.. Are you sure you want to do that? You fiancée might get angry. After all, she likes me a lot, you know."

He gave me a dirty look. "Haha.. Very funny, Yukiya."

I chuckled. "I still can't believe that you fall for her for real! I thought you said that she's just a toy to you.."

"Shut up! If you say one more thing, I swear that I'm not going to help anymore."

"Okay, fine. I'm going. Just-"

"-finish up before tomorrow. Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm not stupid."

I smiled. Gathering all my stuff into my bag, I left the office.

**: o : o : o : o : o :**

**Suou Mansion**

"Hey, Yukiya.." Tamaki-senpai greeted me as soon as I arrived at the mansion. "Kyouya is in his room."

"Oh, thanks!" I said as I quickly made my way up the stairs into the Shadow King's room. Without even bothering to knock on the door, I went into his room to find him reading a book on the couch.

Upon seeing me, he dropped the book onto the coffee table beside him, and got onto his feet to greet me. Placing a chaste kiss onto my cheek, he said, "Hey.."

I would've paid more attention to him if it wasn't for the dozens of boxes lying around on the floor of his room. I swore that I have help him unpacked everything three weeks ago.

"What's with all the boxes?" I asked, giving him a confused look.

A small grin played on his face. "I'm moving."

I gasped. "What? And just when are you planning to tell me about this?"

"You'll know sooner or later," he answered.

"What?!" I asked, still deeply puzzled.

"I'm moving into your house, Yukiya," he said, smirking and gauging my reaction. "After all, we don't need two separate houses."

My eyes widened at his suggestion. "What?!"

"I know that you've heard me the first time."

"But.. But.. grandma woul-"

"She doesn't mind. And your mother gives me a _green light_ – at least that's what she said to me. After all, you're leaving there alone by yourself; I don't see any problem with this."

Oh my God, is this for real? He's moving into my house?

"That's the whole problem," I paused, "So, it's just going to be us!"

"So?"

I blushed. "So.. So.."

"You've just thought of something perverted in your mind, aren't you?" he said, his voice suddenly became seductive. He sat back onto the couch, and pulled me down with him so that I sat on his lap. Pulling me closer to him, he brushed his lips against mine and…

"Ah, I knew it! Dono, they're up for something dirty!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled from the doorway. Almost automatically, I broke away from Kyouya and blushed profusely, while the Shadow King smirked.

"Kaoru, Hikaru, don't bother them!" Tamaki-senpai replied calmly.

Kyouya stood up from his seat and went toward the twins. He pushed the twins outside the room and swiftly locked the door to his room. He then walked toward me and pulled me toward him. "So, shall we continue?" he asked as he bent down and took my lips with his.

I swore that his kiss tasted like heaven.

**FIN –**

Authoress' note : Okay, that's it! Sorry again for the long wait. It has been almost 4 months right? Anyhow, I finally completed the first torturous semester here in University of Michigan. I have only one week break before the new Spring semester started, so before I enjoy the rest of my holiday, I figure that I need to get this story out of my system. So, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do.

The sequel won't be out anytime soon. But seeing the result of the poll (almost all of you voted to see KyouyaxYukiya again), the main characters of the sequel will probably be KyouyaxYukiya (again!) and HikaruxRiku. I dropped a hint in this epilogue about Hikaru (interested with a model), so surely there'll be a crisis between him and Riku. Surely, there'll be more KaoruxKasumi as well as TamakixHaruhi (I just can't wait to write about them!)..

So, I guess that's it..

I'm signing out

Your lovely authoress,

sanzo-reload


	26. Announcement

Finally, the sequel to For Your Eyes Only is out

Finally, the sequel to For Your Eyes Only is out! Go check it out!

The title is When the Snow Melts. Go to my profile for the links!


End file.
